Der Schatten und der Mond
by Oriona
Summary: Ich weiß - komische Überschrift - aber sie hat eine Bedeutung - lest einfach (Harrys sechstes Schuljahr - Inhalt zeugt von allen fünf Bänden) teils Darkstory [die hälfte von kapitel zwölf -.-; Erklärung]
1. Vorwort

~*~Der Schatten des Mondes~*~  
  
**************************  
  
Inhalt:  
  
Harry ist nur noch ein Frack seiner selbst. Den Tod seines Paten noch immer nicht verkraftet, muss er ein neues Schuljahr beginnen. Zwei neue Schüler sorgen für noch mehr Kummer, aber auch neue Erfahrungen. Philomena McMorduc ist ebenso ein Frack wie Harry. Sie kapselt sich von den anderen ab und um ihre Person birgt sich ein düsteres Geheimnis, was der Zaubertränkemeister mit aller Macht zu brechen versucht – denn er erkennt in ihr noch jemand anderen wieder. Tarius Scendramin umgibt eine Aura des Geheimnissvollen. Niemand weiß die Wahrheit über ihn...  
  
Die Geschichte ist sehr Dark. Eine Vorwarnung am Rande also. Nach dem fünften Band hielt ich es aber für angebracht so etwas zu schreiben. Gewaltszenen kommen ebenso drin vor – auch wenn auch erst ziemlich in der Mitte.  
  
Es wird zu Perspektivenwechsel kommen. Die werden mit ~***~ angezeigt.  
  
Disclamer: Bekannte Figuren sowie Handlungen und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit (wär ja zu schön, um wahr zu sein *g*). Unbekanntes gehört mir.  
  
Vorwort  
  
Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne tauchte den Ligusterweg in ein sattgoldenes rot. Kein Laut war mehr zu vernehmen. Die Autos waren längst in ihren Garagen und die Besitzer saßen fröhlich schwatzend in ihren Wohnungen. Sie unterhielten sich über ihren normalen Arbeitstag, der ohne jegliche Zwischenfälle so wie immer abgelaufen war. Vielleicht, weil sie nie etwas Ungewöhnliches sehen wollten. Auch jetzt sahen sie nicht die Eule, die mit einem Brief im Schnabel auf die Nummer 4 des Ligusterweges zuflog, obwohl einige aus dem Fenster schauten, um sich an den Sonnenuntergang satt zu sehen.  
  
Im Ligusterweg 4 wohnten die Dursleys, eine dreiköpfige Familie, bestehend aus Mrs. Petunia Dursley, Mr. Vernon Dursley und Dudley Dursley, ein dicklicher Junge, der mehr denn je einem Schwein ähnelte. Doch der Brief der Eule war nicht an sie gerichtet. Die Familie würde nur einen Panikanfall bekommen, wenn die Eule nun den Weg in die Wohnstube aufsuchen sollte, wo die Dursleys saßen und sich gerade eine, nach ihrer Meinung, herrliche Komödie rein zogen. Das bullige Lache Mr. Dursleys schallte bis in die oberen Zimmer. Und dort wohnte noch jemand: Harry Potter. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und studierte gerade den Brief, der so eben bei ihm abgeliefert wurde. Die Schneeeule klapperte vergnügt mit dem Schnabel, als ob sie eine Belohnung für ihre Mühen erwartete.  
  
Wie in Trance streckte Harry den Arm aus und tätschelte kurz Hedwigs Kopf, die damit schon vollends zufrieden war. Sie flatterte zu ihrem Käfig und trank erst einmal ein paar Schlucke. Sie fühlte sich rundum wohl.  
  
Harry eher weniger. Mit einem glasigen Blick las er den Brief von Hermine.  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut. Cornelius Fudge hat endlich seinen dummen Fehler eingesehen und setzt alle Hebel gegen den dunklen Lord in Bewegung. Eigentlich dürfte ich dir nichts schreiben, doch denke ich wohl, dass du ein Recht hast zu erfahren, was draußen passiert. Die Auroren haben arge Probleme mit den Dementoren. Und nicht nur sie – viele magische Wesen sind in Auffuhr. Trotz dem haben wir noch gute Chancen. Die Auferstehung Voldemorts wurde schon zu früh erkannt. Dumbledore konnte viele Anhänger an sich ziehen – aber – den Rest kann ich dir ja später erzählen. Wir sehen uns ja am Bahnhof.  
  
Hermine  
  
Harry legte den Brief achtlos zu Seite. Er respektierte es, dass Hermine versuchte ihm Informationen über das Geschehen zu schicken – sie war eine gute Freundin. Doch schon lange interessierte ihn das alles nicht mehr.  
  
Sei Pate Sirius Black war durch seine Schuld beim jüngsten Kampf gegen Voldemort ums Leben gekommen. Er vertraute Dumbledore nicht mehr, sprach nicht mehr mit den Dursleys, selbst wenn sie ihn Beleidigungen an den Kopf knallten. Vernon hatte ihn sogar geschlagen, als er mal wieder nicht geantwortet hatte. Doch der leere glasige Blick Harrys hatten ihn zurückschrecken lassen. Ihm schien Schmerz nichts mehr auszumachen.  
  
Schmerz – eine süße Wonne der Vergeltung. Harry sah es als Bestrafung an, denn er war Schuld an dem Tod seines Paten. Jede Nacht durchlebte er schauerliche Albträume, sah Friedhöfe oder Bilder von den Räumen in den Tiefen des Ministerium. Und jedes Mal starb jemand – manchmal suchten ihn sogar die Bilder von Ron und Hermine heim, wieso unter einem grünen Lichtblitz zusammenbrachen. Wenn auch sie sterben würde, dann wäre seine Seele auch dazu verdammt. Schon jetzt wandelte er am Abgrund.  
  
Harrys Hände wanderte ziellos über den Schreibtisch, der von zerknüllten Papier übersät war. Entwürfe von Todesgedichten, die ihm über die ganzen Ferien im Kopf herum gespikt waren. Tränen kamen schon lange nicht mehr, doch innerlich fühlte er sich leer – ausgemergelt und leer. Harry's Blick blieb an der Uhr haften. 19:30. Morgen würden ihn die Weasleys abholen. Dann konnte er wieder nach Hogwarts. Aber wollte er das? Er würde sich vor seinen Freunden und Kameraden verstellen müssen. Er würde wieder unter Dumbledores Adleraugen sein, die er auf einmal gar nicht mehr mochte. Er würde wieder von Snape schikaniert werden, von den Slytherins. Keine rosigen Aussichten. Wofür lohnte es sich eigentlich noch zu leben. Für einen Sieg über Voldemort? Und dann? Was war dann? Würden dann die Toten wiederkommen? Bestimmt nicht – er wäre wahrscheinlich noch leerer sein, als vorher.  
  
„Scheiß Prophezeiung!"Mit einer energischen Handbewegung fegte er den ganzen Papierkram vom Tisch.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry fertig gepackt vor der Tür der Dursleys. Seine schwarze Robe eng an sich ziehend, starrte er in den trüben Himmel. Ungefähr nach der Hälfte der Ferien war Harry ausgerissen und zur Winkelgasse gefahren, um sich die neuen Sachenfür das nächste Schuljahr zu besorgen. Die Menschen waren ihm mit Misstrauen, Argwohn, Mitleid, Bewunderung und auch Hass begegnet. Jeder hatte nun eine geteilte Meinung von Harry. Dieser kaufte sich bei Madam Malkins ausschließlich schwarze Roben – eine feinere für einen eventuellen Ball und eine als Freizeitkleidung. Diese hatte er nun an. Er hielt es nicht mehr für angebracht auch nur irgendetwas buntes an zu rühren. Er fühlte sich wahrlich nicht danach. Und auch von Muggelkleidung würde er demnächst Abstand halten. Und wenn sie ihn sonst wie anstarren würden.  
  
Harry lauschte dem dröhnenden Fernseher der Dursleys. Sie hatten sich mit seiner Verschwiegenheit abgefunden und keinen Ton gesagt, als er mit vollgepackten Koffer am Wohnzimmer vorbeigegangen war – und vor allem in einer Robe – , die Haustür geöffnet hatte und ohne ein Wort des Abschieds nach draußen verschwunden war.  
  
Wenigstens etwas Gutes.  
  
Dann hörte er sie. Die lauten dröhnenden klappernden Wagen, die die feine Vorzeigestraße entlang fuhren. Harry meinte deutliche empörte Blicke hinter den Vorhängen der Nachbarn aufblitzen zu sehen. Und er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.  
  
Die beiden grünen Autos, die da auf ihn zukamen, sahen aus, als ob man sie soeben von einem Schrottplatz ausgeliehen hatte. Anscheinend fuhren sie mit Magie und – was ihn noch mehr verwunderte – wurden von Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums gesteuert.  
  
Die schrottreifen Wagen hielten genau vor der Haustür. Die Türen sprangen auf und die Weasleys stiegen aus dem Wagen und begrüßten Harry freundlich – Harry bemerkte deutlich die sorgenvollen Blicke auf seine Robe und sofort wurde er abweisender.  
  
„Harry, mein Lieber!", rief Mrs. Weasley mit Tränen in den Augen und seine demonstrative Haltung missachtend. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen."Sie war ebenso mitgenommen von den Ereignissen mit Voldemort, wie Harry; das sah man ihr an. Doch noch lange nicht so, wie er. Er begrüßte alle nur mit einem knappen rauen „Hallo", da er außer verbalen Flüchen in den Sommerferien kaum etwas ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
Die Weasleys bestanden nur noch aus Mr. Weasley, seiner Frau, Ron und Ginny. Die anderen gingen schon arbeiten. Fred und George hatten einen Scherzartikelladen mit dem Geld Harrys eröffnet. Percy heuchelte dem Minister seine Loyalität vor. Er verachtete die Familie.  
  
Mr. Weasley begrüßte Harry ebenso freundlich. Seine Sorgen verbergend und so tuend, als ob die Welt in Ordnung sei. Ginny sah musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen, woraufhin er nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. Sie schien ihn wenigstens zu verstehen.  
  
Ron nicht.  
  
„Dieses Jahr brauchen wir einen neunen Quidditchkapitän!", rief er mit gespielter begeisterter Miene. „Vielleicht du..."  
  
„Ich habe keine Interesse an Quidditch", sagte Harry trocken. Er hob seinen Koffer an und begann ihn im Wagen zu verstauen. Die Weasley standen wie vom Donner gerührt da und starrten ihn an. Was hatte er da eben gesagt? Harry Potter, der schon in der ersten Klasse ein super Sucher gewesen war, hatte kein Interesse am Quidditch.  
  
Ron setzte zum Sprechen an, doch seine Mutter schüttelte warnend mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Wir sollten losfahren", sagte Mr. Weasley, um die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Harry hatte eh schon beschlossen in den Wagen ein zu steigen und so folgten sie ihm mit bedrückter Stimmung.  
  
Harry saß neben Ron, doch er wechselte kaum ein Wort mit ihm. Ron selbst, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, ohne Harry auf falsche Gedanken zu bringen. Er war schon im letzten Schuljahr oft ausgewachsen. Jetzt würde es noch schlimmer sein, seit sein Pate nicht mehr lebte.  
  
Mit melancholischem Blick starrte Harry nach draußen. Er wollte nicht nach Hogwarts. Er wollte nur weg, weit weg... 


	2. Zwei neue Schüler und ein dunkler Lehrer

Zwei neue Schüler und ein dunkler Lehrer  
  
~***~  
  
Das große Schloss, dessen Wände von zahlreichen Rosenranken geschmückt waren und dessen Garten reichlich exotische Pflanzen beherbergte, war schon mal eine Augenweide wert. Doch kaum einer konnte seinen Blick an diesem herrlichen Anwesen mit seinen verschiedensten Pflanzen, dem Teich mit den Seerosen und den seltenen Zierfischen, über den eine idylische Brücke führte und den zu Figuren zurecht geschnittenen Sträuchern ergötzen. Es wurde von einer hohen Mauer umgeben, auf dem Stacheldraht jedem neugierigen und unerwünschten Besucher das Weiterkommen verhinderte. Wer es trotzdem schaffte, konnte sich mit zähnefletschenden Wölfen herumschlagen und wer dann das noch überlebte, bekam es mit Meriadanus Scendramin selbst zu tun. Aber bis dahin hatte es noch keiner geschafft, denn die Mauer wurde nicht nur mit Muggel-Stacheldraht geschützt sondern auch mit zahlreichen Zauberbannen. Die Scendramins pflegten es meist allein zu sein und auch Freunde, falls die Scendramins je welche gehabt hatten, kamen nie zu Besuch. Sie bevorzugten auch nur das Exquisite an der Gesellschaft, wozu unter anderem die Auswahl der Freunde gehörte. Und wahrscheinlich war für sie niemand exquisit genug, wie böse Zungen gerne einmal behaupteten.  
  
Nun aber wurden die Mauern von einem fürchterlichen Gebrüll erschüttert.  
  
„Du gehst auf diese Schule!", schrie Meriadanus Scendramin. Er hatte sich drohend vor seinem Sohn aufgebaut. In seinen dunklen Augen blitzte Missfallen gegen diesen auf, denn er scherte sich kaum um das Gebrüll seines Vaters.  
  
„Das sehe ich nicht ein, Vater", sagte Tarius böse blickend. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Ich bin auf meiner jetzigen Schule sehr zufrieden und ich will nicht auf dieses dämliche Hogwarts gehen." Scendramin schnaubte bedächtig.  
  
„Es ist doch nur für ein Jahr", beschwichtigte er händeringend.  
  
„Da kann ich gleich auf Guenis bleiben."  
  
„Du gehst auf diese Schule oder ich sorge dafür, dass du keine von beiden besuchst!"Tarius zuckte zusammen. Da war es wieder. Das unergründliche gruselige Dunkle, was er von ihm nur sehr selten zu spüren bekam. Er wusste, warum dass so war. Doch manchmal schauderte selbst er vor seinem Vater zusammen. Jetzt leuchteten dessen Augen vor Zorn regelrecht und die Zauberstabhand zuckte unwillkürlich.  
  
Tarius kannte die Aufgaben von seinem Vater und manchmal durfte er sogar helfen. Aber das er seine Schule für ein Jahr wechseln sollte, sah er überhaupt nicht ein. Wohl oder übel, wenn er sich nun den wutschnaubenden Zauberer vor ihm so anblickte – musste er sich nun doch den Willen seines Vaters beugen. Als er ein „Also gut"herausnuschelte, schwang die Laune von Scendramin sofort um und er klatschte erfreut in die Hände.  
  
„Dann machen wir uns gemeinsam auf nach Hogwarts. Unterwegs erklär ich dir deinen Auftrag."  
  
„Wieso gemeinsam? Und was für ein Auftrag?", fragte Tarius. Doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
~***~  
  
Manchmal wünschte sie sich, es wäre nie passiert. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass sie nie existieren würde. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass sie nie erfahren hätte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Und manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass man ihr Talent für Qudditch nie entdeckt hätte. In den ersten zwei Jahren war sie noch auf die Schule Sant Lightstone gegangen. Dort, selbst auf dieser reinen Mädchenschule, die eigentlich nur die besten und auch aus reichen Familien stammenden Mädchen aufnahmen und keine einfachen Waisenkinder, wie Philomena, hatte sie viel durchmachen müssen. Die Mädchen dort verachteten und verspotten sie, weil sie die einzige war, die keine reiche Familie hatte und sich nicht viel leisten konnte. Dann entdeckten die Lehrer ihr Qudditchtalent. Sie waren froh, als sich auch die Leiter von Guenis, einer Qudditchschule für Philomena zu interessieren begannen und sie im nächsten Jahr dort aufnahmen.  
  
Philomena dagegen war nicht froh. Das Waisenhaus scherte sich nicht im Geringsten darum, dass sie von einer Mädchenklasse in eine Jungenklasse kam und dort noch viel mehr durchmachen musste, wie in Sant Lightstone. Philomena beschwerte sich schon bei ihren Erziehern – doch keiner schien ihre Sorgen zu verstehen.  
  
„Du hast die beste Ausbildung, die sich ein Mädchen wünschen kann", sagte sie nur und ließen Philomena einfach stehen. Dann...  
  
Was dann kam... daran wollte Philomena nicht denken. Sie sah nur vorwärts und wusste nun, dass sie erneut die Schule wechselte. Nach Hogwarts. Sie wusste – dies war die beste Schule in England und besaß einen angesehen Namen.  
  
Während sie das überlegte, schaute sie versonnen aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Landschaft, die an dem Hogwartsexpress vorbeirauschte – so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor.  
  
Philomena hatte versucht möglichst ein Abteil für sich zu bekommen und irgendwie hatte sie auch Glück. Sie wollte sich nicht unter die anderen Hexen und Zauberer gesellen, denn nun musste sie erst einmal nachdenken. Sie war menschenscheu geworden seit dem.  
  
Philomena zuckte zusammen, als ihr ein schwarzer Kater, an dem nur ein helles ‚M' auf der Stirn auffiel, schnurrend auf ihren Schoß hüpfte.  
  
„Na Merlin – langweilst du dich?"Der Kater schnurrte als Antwort noch lauter, fuhr mit den Krallen in Philomenas Umhang, um es sich bequem zu machen und legte sich hin. Philomena dachte auch darüber nach noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Der Weg zur neuen Schule war noch weit.  
  
~***~  
  
Endlich hatte der sprechende Hut sein Gedicht vollendet und nun ging die Auswahl der Erstklässler von Statten. Harry hatte nicht zugehört. Er hatte nicht zugehört, als Dumbledore verkündete, dass sie dieses Jahr Extraverteitigungstunden bekommen würden. Er hatte nicht zugehört, als Hermine ihn den Rest berichtete. Er hatte nicht zugehört, als man den neuen Quidditchkapitän verkündete – Terry Feldom, ein ehrgeiziger Siebtklässler. Alles war an ihm vorbei gezogen wie eine Nichtigkeit.  
  
Wie der Wind.  
  
Sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet. Nichts leuchtete mehr in den Augen. Er fixierte einen imaginären Punkt hinter dem Lehrertisch und missachtete Dumbledores Blicke. Mit ihm würde er nicht mehr reden – bestimmt nicht.  
  
Er riss sich von seinem unsichtbaren Punkt los und schaute am Lehrertisch entlang. Snape war noch nicht da – nicht, dass er ihn vermisst hätte. Es war nur merkwürdig. Mit ihm musste er noch reden. Er wollte Oclumentic wieder aufnehmen, ihm klar machen, dass er definitiv nicht James war und er ein verdammter verbohrter Zauberer war.  
  
Natürlich würde er ihm das alles nicht an den Kopf werfen. Er war noch wütend auf ihn, doch in den Ferien musste er sich eingestehen, dass er auf die Hilfe von Snape angewiesen war. So bitter es auch klingen musste. Er wollte nicht noch mehr in den Tod ziehen und von Voldemort zu einer Marionette des Böses degradiert werden.  
  
Wohl oder übel musste sich Harry bei Snape für sein Eindringen in dessen Denkdarium entschuldigen. Keine rosigen Aussichten.  
  
Hermine und Ron waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, Neville neben ihm sah ebenfalls etwas mitgenommen aus. Gerade, als er sich dazu durchringen wollte ihn an zu sprechen, ging die Tür krachend auf.  
  
Harry und Neville wandten wie alle anderen die Köpfe zu Tür. Erst dachte der Gryffindor, dass es Snape war, der da geräuschvoll die Halle betrat. Doch er belehrte sich eines besseren. Zwei Menschen hatten den Raum betreten und beide verströmen eine merkwürdige Aura.  
  
Eine erdrückende Stille breitete sich in der großen Halle aus. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Die beiden Zauberer machten keinen allzu seriösen Eindruck, doch man sollte sich nie von den Äußerlichkeiten beirren lassen. Der eine schien schon erwachsen. Er besaß ein fahles Gesicht und kleine hinterlistige schwarze Augen, die drohend dreinblickten. Sie waren von Lachfältchen gezeichnet, doch selbst das bedeutete für Harry nichts gutes. Es sah eher boshaft aus. Wie Snape besaß er auch schwarze lange Haare – nur gingen die über die Schulter. Der Mann war sehr groß und nun blieb er, wahrscheinlich mit seinem Sohn, vor dem Lehrertisch stehen.  
  
„Das sind die Scendramins!", hauchte Hermine und sie erschauderte. Harry und Ron warfen ihr verwunderte Blicke zu. Woher kannte Hermine sie? Und warum klang sie so, als ob sie sich vor den beiden fürchten würde?  
  
„Eines der alten Zauberergeschlechte", erklärte Hermine den Beiden. „Sie sind sehr stolz auf ihre Reinblütigkeit und verstecken sich in einem alten Schloss dem Rest der Welt. Meriadanus Scendramin ist ein hohes Tier im Schotländischen Ministerium. Vor zwei Jahren sind er und sein Sohn hier her gezogen. Sein Sohn wurde auf eine Quidditchschule geschickt und..."  
  
„Stop mal, Stopp mal", unterbrach Ron den atemberaubenden Redeschwall. „Erstens: Woher weißt du das alles? Zweitens: Quidditchschule?"Hermine sah Ron tadelnd an.  
  
„Aus der ‚Geschichte der Reinblüter', was sich jedes Jahr selbst erneuert und ‚Die dunklen Zauberer der Zeit'. Und was ist daran so besonders, auf eine Quidditchschule zu gehen?"Ron schien gar nicht mehr auf sie zu hören. Seine Augen funkelten beeidruckt und suchten den Kleineren der Scendramins. Er vergaß wohl einfach die Warnungen von Hermine.  
  
Harry dagegen musterte den jungen Mann genau, der neben seinen Vater getreten war. Dieser redete leise mit Dumbledore, der hin und wieder nickte. Die restlichen Erstklässer waren ängstlich weggerückt.  
  
Von hinten sah er ganz normal aus. Er besaß schulterlange schwarze Haare nur waren die im Gegensatz zu Snapes gewaschen. Er hatte einen schlanken Körperbau und sah recht kräftig aus. Plötzlich drehte sich der Junge um, als ob er die Blicke Harrys gespürt hätte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Harry blickte in einen sich verlierenden schwarzen Tunnel. Es waren kalte Augen, die anscheinend keine Gnade kannten. Der Mundwinkel zuckte, als er Harry erblickte und plötzlich musste er lächeln. Die Augen lächelten aber nicht mit. Harry zog seinen Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben.  
  
Er hatte das Lächeln verlernt.  
  
Als Tarius sich wieder von ihm abwandte, ging die Tür erneut auf.  
  
„Was ist denn heut los?", rief Dean.  
  
„Nein schaut euch die an!", hörte Harry Lavender sagen. Ein schüchternes schmächtiges Mädchen hatte die Halle betreten. An ihrer Seite lief ein schwarzer Kater, der mit seinen gelben Augen die Schüler genau musterte. Und der vermisste Snape kam hinterdrein. Als er an ihr vorbeiging, warf er ihr einen kurzen bösen Blick zu, der auch zurückkam, bevor er sich an den Lehrertisch setzte.  
  
„Sieht nicht schlecht aus", gab George als Kommentar ab. Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil schnaubten verächtlich und Hermine räusperte sich verärgert.  
  
„Was habt ihr denn?", mischte sich Ron ein. „So schlimm sieht sie nicht aus. Was will sie eigentlich hier?"Das fragte sich Harry auch, bis ihm auffiel, dass sie einen abgetragenen Hogwartsumhang trug. Aber ihm war so ein Mädchen noch nie in Hogwarts aufgefallen. Sie hatte schulterlanges silbernes Haar und diamantblaue – stumpfe Augen. Wurde Hogwarts von Leuten übervölkert, die allesamt nicht mehr richtig lachen konnten?  
  
Das Mädchen wandte sich zum Lehrertisch und – erstarrte. Das Gemurmel, was immer lauter wurde, beachtete sie nicht. Sie starrte nur auf die zwei Personen vor dem Lehrertisch und begann zu zittern. Dumbledore bemerkte sie und erhob sich.  
  
„Ah, Miss McMorduc!", rief er. „Nun sind wir endlich vollständig. Kommen Sie, meine Liebe."Das Mädchen schien sich zu fangen und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Nun waren auch die beiden Scendramins aufmerksam geworden, doch sie zeigten keine Regung.  
  
„Nun!"Dumbledore wandte sich an die Schüler. „Ich möchte euch erst mal euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen: Mr. Meriadanus Scendramin!"Bei den Namen begannen einige zu Murmeln und ein mittelmäßiger Applaus setzte ein, der jedoch komischerweise meist vom Slytherintisch kam. Scendramin lächelte kurz beiläufig in die Runde und setzte sich dann fast zeitgleich mit Snape an den Lehrertisch. Beide würdigten sich keines Blickes – was Harry komisch fand. Sonst wurde jeder neue Lehrer von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste regelrecht von hasserfüllten Blicken Snapes durchbohrt, doch dies Mal... keine Regung.  
  
„Und nun stelle ich euch die neuen Schüler vor", fuhr Dumbledore fort, als sich die Lehrer gesetzt hatten. Harry fiel dabei auf, dass sein sonst so fröhliches Lächeln von einem Schatten überdeckt wurde und er sehr übernächtig aussah. Seit dem er Harry von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, konnte man ihm ansehen, dass er sich mehr denn je wie ein alter Mann fühlte.  
  
Harry bemitleidete ihn nicht.  
  
„Mr. Tarius Scendramin wird für ein Jahr unsere Schule besuchen, da Guenis überfüllt ist", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Miss Philomena McMorduc können wir nun gänzlich zur Schülerschaft zählen. Sie wechselt ebenfalls von Guenis hier her."Dumbledores Blick wurde dabei ernster.  
  
„Mensch", flüsterte Ron an Harrys Seite. „Sie ist ebenfalls eine Quidditchspielerin! Krass! Aber warum wechselt sie hier her?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung", murmelte Harry tonlos und schulterzuckend und das Mädchen beobachtend, dass sich einige Schritte von Tarius entfernt hatte. „Vielleicht waren ihr die Klassenkameraden unbehaglich."Ron, der Harry anscheinend von den Tatsachen ablenken wollte, sah ihn ungläubig an.  
  
„Warum?", fragte er.  
  
„Ach vergiss es."  
  
„Da haben wir doch jemanden für unsere Mannschaft – wenn sie bleibt", rief Seamus begeistert.  
  
„Yeah!", rief ein Junge, den Harry nicht kannte. „Slytherin kann einpacken!"  
  
Dumbledore ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen und blickte kurz zum Gryffindortisch. Er sah Harry in die Augen, doch er lächelte nicht. In seinem Blick lag eher etwas warnendes, so wie: ‚Sieh dich vor!' Harry jedoch sah ihn fast böse an und schaute dann demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.  
  
„In welche Klasse gehen die beiden überhaupt?", fragte Harry leise, weniger aus eigener Interesse sondern mehr, um seine Gedanken abzulenken. Die beiden hatten sich zu den Erstklässlern gesellt. Sie hielten noch immer einen gebührenden Abstand zueinander. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Keine Ahnung", sagte er.  
  
„Sieht aber nach unserem Alter aus", sagte Hermine. „Das Mädchen schaut aber arg zugerichtet aus."Das stimmte. Sie hatte einen traurigen Blick, ihr Zauberumhang war zerschlissen und erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass sie sich gar nicht gekämmt hatte. Die Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab und unter ihren Augen prangten dicke Augenringe. Sie wartete geduldig, bis sie an die Reihe kam.  
  
„Ich hoffe, sie kommt in unser Haus", sagte Hermine. Ron und Harry starrten sie an. Das kannten sie nicht von Hermine.  
  
„Wieso...?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Sie braucht jemanden!", antwortete Hermine giftig. „Sieht man doch." Endlich war die Auswahl der Erstklässler vorbei und die beiden Neulinge wurden eingeteilt. Tarius kam zuerst an die Reihe. Er setzte sich ohne Hemmungen auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl und Professor Minerva McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, setzte ihm den Hut auf. Der brauchte nicht lange überlegen.  
  
„SLYTHERIN!", rief der Hut. Als Tarius aufstand, jubelte der Slytherintisch. Ron schien nicht begeistert zu sein.  
  
„Schade – ein guter Quidditchspieler weniger", sagte er und warf einen giftigen Blick in Richtung der Slytherins, die ihren Neuling freudig begrüßten, während Philomena McMorduc sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Das Tarius nach Slytherin kam bedeutete nichts gutes. Hermine setzte einen Ich-hab's- doch-gesagt-Blick auf, sagte aber nichts, denn nun überlegte der Hut bei Philomena, die komischerweise zitterte.  
  
„GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut in die Schülerschaft und der dazugehörige Tisch begann zu jubeln. Philomena sprang mit geröteten Wangen vom Stuhl und suchte sich nun einen freien Platz am Tisch. Den fand sie am Ende neben Harry.  
  
„Willkommen im Team!", rief Dean. Er beugte sich über den Tisch, um Philomena sehen zu können. Philomena lächelte verlegen. „Dean Thomas mein Name. Und das Seamus!"er deutete auf den Jungen neben ihn, der breit grinste.  
  
„Freut mich", sagte Philomena leise. Sie hatte eine zierliche Stimme, die jedoch so klang, als ob sie lange Nächte durchgemacht hatte.  
  
„Ich bin Ron!" Er beugte sich vor und wollte ihr die Hand reichen. Philomena nahm sie jedoch nicht an.  
  
„Sie sind schwitzig", entschuldigte sie sich. Ron nickte etwas verwirrt und nahm sie wieder zurück. Harry hielt es für angebracht sich als Banknachbar auch vor zu stellen.  
  
„Mein Name ist Harry Potter", sagte Harry nicht ohne die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Er wollte nicht der berühmte Harry Potter sein, der von allen so gelobt wurde. Er wollte ein normaler Junge sein.  
  
„Ja?"Harry erwartete einen neugierigen Blick zur Narbe, doch der kam nicht. „Nett euch kennen zu lernen."  
  
„Ich bin Hermine Granger", sagte Hermine. Sie beugte sich ebenfalls vor um Philomena besser in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie lächelte und nickte. „Welche Klasse gehst du?"  
  
„Sechste..."  
  
„Toll!", rief Ron. „Dann kommen wir ja in die gleiche Klasse."Philomena nickte wieder erfreut und sagte nichts weiter. Sie sah sehr müde aus, fand Harry. Vielleicht war es besser sie erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen. Hermine hatte Recht mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte: Philomena musste viel durchgemacht haben. Aber was... vielleicht erfuhren sie das noch.  
  
~***~flashback~***~  
  
Philomena kam mit den letzten Wagen. Sie hatte sich abgekapselt von den anderen Schülern und betrat nun auch sehr langsam das Schloss. Merlin lief brav neben ihr her. Er würde nie von ihrer Seite weichen. Merlin konnte sehr anhänglich sein.  
  
Die restlichen Schüler waren schon längst verschwunden, denn sie hatte sich sehr lange Zeit gelassen. Sie betrachtete sich interessiert die Gemälde, die auch in der Eingangshalle hingen. Diese Halle war so riesengroß.  
  
„Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?"Philomena erschrak und drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand eine riesige Fledermaus! Ein hakennasiger Lehrer mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haar und dunklen Augen blickte auf sie herab. Sein Gesicht war fahl und er trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang. Philomena antwortete nicht und musterte ihn interessiert.  
  
„Wer sind Sie?"Der Lehrer war empört. Dieses Mädchen fragte wer er war! Sie trieb sich hier doch unerlaubt herum!  
  
„Ich habe gefragt, was Sie hier suchen!", zischte er zurück. „Also antworten Sie gefälligst nicht mit einer Gegenfrage!"  
  
„Ich muss zur Auswahl!", gab Philomena grob zurück. Was nahm der sich eigentlich raus? „Ich bin einer der letzten! Seien Sie doch nicht gleich so patzig!"Der Professor hielt die Luft an. Nicht so patzig... was nahm sich die Göre eigentlich heraus? Er beugte sich drohend zu ihr herab.  
  
„Wenn Sie schon in ein Haus eingeteilt wären, hätte ich Ihnen schon Punke abgezogen, Miss..."  
  
„McMorduc! Philomena McMorduc!"Der Mund des Professors schwang zu einem hämischen Lächeln um.  
  
„Gut, Miss McMorduc", sagte er sich aufrichtend. „Ich werd mir Ihren Namen merken – wenn sie bei mir Unterricht haben. Kommen Sie endlich!"  
  
„Darf ich noch wissen, wer sind Sie?", fragte Philomena noch einmal ohne den Professor hinterher zu gehen. Dieser wirbelte herum.  
  
„Ich sag ihn Ihnen nur einmal", zischte er leise. „Und ich schwöre Ihnen – er wird Ihnen noch zu denken geben. Professor Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister! Und für diese Frechheit ziehe ich Ihnen, egal in welches Haus sie kommen, zehn Punkte ab!"Philomena rümpfte die Nase und Merlin fauchte.  
  
Philomena murmelte etwas zusammenhangsloses vor sich hin. Snape horchte auf.  
  
„Was haben Sie gesagt?"  
  
„Nichts. Ich meine nur. Ich frage mich, warum Sie mir Punkte abziehen nur weil ich nach Ihren Namen gefragte habe, Professor Snape."Philomena sah ihn mit glänzenden und ehrlich neugierigen Augen an. Snape sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren.  
  
„Weil Sie das noch früh genug erfahren hätten!", giftete er. „Wegen unbändiger Neugier, die sehr gefährlich sein kann."Der Ton klang sehr drohend. ‚Eigentlich hat sie Recht' schoss es durch Philomenas Kopf und die zuckte zusammen. Auf Snapes Gesicht spiegelte sich aber nicht das wieder, was er gerade dachte.  
  
„Kommen Sie endlich!", zischte er. Philomena folgte ihm böse blickend. Das er es nicht einmal öffentlich zugeben konnte, dass sie Recht hatte. So betraten beide grimmig dreinschauend die große Halle und die Köpfe der anderen wandten sich zu ihnen um. Philomena fühlte sich unbehaglich und ihre Stimmung schwang schlagartig um. Viele Menschen machten ihr Angst, da sie mit keinen mehr in Berührung kommen wollte. Zumindest mit keinem Jungen oder Mann – da war sie sich vollkommen sicher. Sie hoffte in Hogwarts ihre Hemmungen gegenüber Menschenmassen zu überwinden.  
  
~***~Flashback End~***~ 


	3. Zaubertränke und andere Grauen

Zaubertränke und andere Grauen  
  
**************************  
  
Harry beobachtete Philomena so oft er konnte. Das Mädchen kam ihm merkwürdig vor. In den ersten Tagen verhielt sie sich recht auffällig zurückhaltend und ging allen Menschen aus dem Weg und wenn sie jemand anfasste, dann konnte es passieren das quiekte und davonrannte oder demjenigen eine klatschte. Dabei war es bis jetzt von allen nett gemeint gewesen. Philomena entschuldigte sich natürlich gleich dafür, doch wenn man sie fragte, warum sie das tat, gab sie keine Antwort.  
  
Hermine bemühte sich instinktiv um Philomena, da sie wusste, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Und irgendwie brach dann das Eis und Philomena redete ganz normal – zumindest mit Hermine und Ron. Harry war auf der Hut und da er sowieso nur noch wenig redete und die Anwesenheit von Philomena nur akzeptierte, da Hermine ihr anscheinend vertraute, fiel es nicht weiter auf, dass er auch mit Philomena kaum ein Wort wechselte. Doch sie fragte ihn auch nichts, was ihm nur zu Recht war.  
  
Ihre Mitschüler gewöhnten sich daran, dass man sie nicht – warum auch immer, anfassen sollte. Wenn sie Philomena mal wirklich ansprach, dann redeten sie auch mit ihr, doch Harry konnten Mitleid erkennen, was das Mädchen wohl nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie beendete dann immer sehr schnell das Gespräch.  
  
Und Harry konnte den Schmerz in ihre Augen sehen, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Sie sah dann immer nach draußen und ihrer Augen verwandelten sich in einen toten erschreckenden Blick.  
  
In gewisser Weise schien sie ebenso Probleme zu haben wie er. Doch da er ja niemanden mehr traute, begegnete er auch ihr mit Misstrauen.  
  
Hinzu kam, dass Philomena nach zwei Schultagen durch ihren abgetragenen Zauberumhang den Spott der Slytherins auf sich zog und Ron, der durch Hermine und wie Harry auch etwas besser als die anderen mit Philomena auskam, bekam davon auch wieder einmal etwas zu spüren.  
  
Nur ließ sich Philomena nicht beleidigen.  
  
„Sie gehen im Partnerlock!", höhnte Pansy Parkinson, eine mopsgesichtige Slytherin. „Wo arbeiten deine Eltern, McMorducen? Auf der Müllkippe?"Die Slytherinbande lachte schallend auf.  
  
„Zu deiner Info", giftete Philomena zurück. „Ich habe keine Eltern mehr, die mir das bezahlen könnten! Außerdem ist ein abgetragener Zauberumhang besser als mit so einem Gesicht herumzulaufen!"Pansy Parkinson wurde rot vor Zorn. Harry und Hermine dagegen wurden hellhörig. Philomena hatte keine Eltern? Das hatte sie ihnen nicht erzählt. Sie hatte nur berichtet, dass sie jetzt schon die dritte Schule besuchte.  
  
„Wagst du es..."Philomena wandte sich von ihr ab ohne auch nur auf sie zu reagieren. Sie warf ihr nur ein falsches Grinsen zu und ließ sie dann vollends links liegen.  
  
„Sie ist wahrscheinlich ein Schlammblut – wie die Granger!", höhnte Malfoy. Das war zuviel für Ron. Er zog seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Verdammte Slytherinbande."Philomena hielt ihm am Ärmel fest.  
  
„Lass ihn. Er ist es nicht wert."Ron steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein und wandte sich dann wutschnaubend von den Slytherins ab, die höhnisch lachten. Endlich kam Hagrid aus seiner Wildhüterhütte mit einer Kiste in der Hand.  
  
„Alle da?"  
  
„Nö", ließen die Slytherins hören.  
  
„Komm ja schon", ertönte es von hinten, denn Hagrid setzte schon zu einer Standpauke an.  
  
Scendramin schlurfte im bedächtigen Schritt zu den anderen Slytherin, die immer noch böse grinsten. Er schien jedoch nicht die Freude seiner Mitschüler zu teilen, sondern schaute nur gelangweilt auf die Kiste.  
  
„Nun gut", sagte Hagrid langsam. Er bedachte Scendramin noch einmal mit einem strengen Blick, bevor er sich der Kiste zuwandte. "Heute werden wir uns einem eher langweiligen Geschöpf zuwenden", sagte er, wobei er die Kiste auf dem Boden abstellte. Die Schüler sahen Hagrid nun mehr interessiert an. Ein langweiliges Geschöpf konnte bei Hagrid nichts gefährliches sein. Für ihn waren auch Einhörner langweilig.  
  
„Unser heutiges Exemplar heißt Moke!", erklärte er. Dabei hob er den Deckel zu Kiste an und die Schüler drängten sich näher heran. Als Harry sich neugierig über die Kiste beugte, entdeckte er jedoch...  
  
„Da ist ja gar nichts", schnarrte Malfoy. Hagrid öffnete den Mund, um ihm die Tatsache annähernd zu erklären, doch Tarius fuhr ihm dazwischen.  
  
„Weißt du nicht, was ein Moke ist?", fragte er hinterhältig. Malfoy sah Tarius Scendramin mit entsetzter Miene an. Ein Slytrherin wiedersprach ihn? „Diese Viecher können sich nach Beliebe schrumpfen lassen, so dass sie für unser Auge nicht mehr sichtbar sind. Also ehrlich. Ich dachte, dass ihr Slytherins mehr auf dem Kasten habt."Malfoy war so überrascht über die Attacke, dass er gar nichts antwortete.  
  
„Sehr richtig", antwortete Hagrid bedächtig. "Auch wenn mir deine Art nicht gefällt... fünf Punkte für Slytherin." Nun waren die Gryffindors dran erstaunt auszusehen. Hagrid hatte noch nie an die Slytherins Punkte verteilt. Doch Harry fand, dass sie Scendramin durch aus korrekt benahm. Philomena jedoch sah aus, als hätte sie auf eine sauere Zitrone gebissen und als Tarius lächelnd zu ihr herübersah, wandte sie demonstrativ den Blick ab. Harry beobachtete das genau.  
  
„Was hat sie?", flüsterte Harry.  
  
„Sie weiß, dass er sich falsch benimmt..."  
  
„Aber Hermine!", fuhr Ron dazwischen. „Noch nie hat ein Slytherin einen anderen Slytherin fertig gemacht."  
  
„Pf!"Hermine wandte sich wieder an den nicht sichtbaren Moke. „Du wirst schon noch sehen!"Ron, der schon nach der Auswahl verkündet hatte – und was alle verwunderte – dass er nichts dagegen hätte, dass Tarius in Slytherins sei - zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Harry an. Der hielt sich taktisch raus und sagte gar nichts dazu.  
  
~***~  
  
„Krass!", lachte Tarius und schlug auf den Tisch des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes. Die Slytherinsechstklässler hatten nun eine Freistunde und genossen sie in vollen Zügen. „Hast du die Gesichter gesehen, Draco? Das hätte man müssen festhalten. Ein bildhafter Augenblick."Draco Malfoy stimmte mit in das Lachen ein. Auch Crabbe und Goyle lachten mit - nur wussten sie nicht, weshalb.  
  
„Ehrlich", fuhr Tarius fort, „du währst der perfekte Schauspieler. Sogar Hagrid hat dirs abgekauft."Draco lächelte falsch und lehnte sich genüsslich in den Sessel zurück.  
  
„Der dumme Halbriese hätte es nicht einmal mitbekommen, wenn ich halb so gut in Schauspielen wäre", rühmte er sich. „Aber die McMorducen, Potter und Granger sahen noch skeptisch aus."Tarius wurde ernst. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Falten.  
  
„Philomena würde mir nie glauben, dass ich ein lieber, netter, hilfsbereiter Mensch wäre", säuselte er. „Dafür weiß sie zu viel über mich und auch über einiges anderes."Draco beugte sich vor.  
  
„WAS genau weiß sie?"Tarius faltete die Hände.  
  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber eins: Es hat mit ihrer Flucht nach Hogwarts zu tun. Und sie hat panische Angst, dass sich die Vergangeheit wiederholt."Und der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum wurde von einem schrecklichen kalten Lachen erfüllt, bei dem selbst Draco zusammenzuckte.  
  
~***~  
  
„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Philomena, als sie sich in die große Schülermenge mit einreihten und ihnen in die große Halle folgten.  
  
„Na rate mal", sagte Ron geradeaus blickend. „Unterricht beim Nachtfalter!" Philomena hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Nachtfalter? Was für ein Nachfalter?"  
  
„Tscht!"Ron und Hermine bedachten Philomena ruhig zu sein und just diesen Augenblick schritt Snape in seiner üblichen Laune vorbei. Dabei warf er einen besonders scharfen Blick auf Philomena, der besagte: Nun wirst du mich kennen lernen.  
  
„Puh, das war knapp", sagte Hermine hinter sich schauend. Snape verschwand in den Gängen zu den Kerkern.  
  
„Das hätte noch gefehlt, wenn Snape herausfindet, dass er von uns als Nachtfalter bezeichnet wird", sagte Harry dem Lehrer nachdenklich hinterher blickend. „Ja", sagte Ron und prustete los. „Schon bei dem Irrwicht im Schrank ist er durchgedreht."  
  
„Was war da los?", fragte Philomena neugierig.  
  
„Also pass auf..." Und Ron erzählte ihr die Geschichte, in der Snape in Frauenkleidern auftreten musste.  
  
*  
  
Philomena wusste nicht warum, aber insgeheim freute sie sich auf Zaubertränke. Sie waren schon großartig, diese Gebräue und sie hatten sie auch schon von einigen Dinge gerettet. Nur der Lehrer und die Mitschülerschaft lies zu wünschen übrig.  
  
Die Slytherins saßen schon murmelnd auf ihren Bänken und als Philomena mit ihren drei neugewonnen Freunden den Unterrichtsraum betrat, raunte das Wort Vogelscheuche durch die Kerker. Philomena machte sich aber nichts daraus. Sie wusste, dass es nur an ihrer zerschlissenen Kleidung lag – und, dass sie eine Gryffindor war. So was hielt sie für ziemlich belanglos und so setzte sie sich nach ganz vorn in die erste Reihe, wobei das Gemurmel verstummte.  
  
„Hey", flüsterte Ron ihr zu. „Snape macht dich zu einem Flubbwurm." Philomena zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Na und?", sagte sie. „Dann kommt was zurück, das sag ich dir."Der eigentliche Grund war Scendramin, der ganz hinten und noch dazu in der mittleren Reihe saß. Ron sagte nichts weiter und ging mit Harry nach hinten. Sie setzten sich neben Scendramin - nur weil da noch ein Platz frei war, doch Philomena stützte trotzdem ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.  
  
„Was hast du gegen Scendramin?"Hermine hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und noch dazu sehr genau beobachtet. „Du setzt dich lieber zu Snape vor, als das du hinter zu Scendramin gehst. Wieso?"Philomena sah auf und musterte Hermine sehr genau, die sich diesen prüfenden Blick über sich ergehen ließ. Nicht jeder konnte das, denn diese stechenden Diamantaugen gaben einem manchmal das Gefühl sein Gegenüber könnte Gedanken lesen. Das wusste Philomena zu genau und heimlich bewunderte sie Hermine, die sie nicht nur genau durchschaute sondern auch überaus schlau war.  
  
„Ich mag ihn einfach nicht", antwortete sie schließlich. „Ich habe triftige Gründe, die ich dir leider nicht erzählen will und auch nicht kann. Ich glaube, dann könntest du nicht mal mehr ruhig schlafen und das will ich dir nicht antun."Hermine sah sie bemitleidenswert an. Philomena hasste Mitleid, doch sie ließ es über sich ergehen.  
  
„Ich will dir doch helfen. Ich habe schon so viele Abenteuer hinter mir... dann wird mich deins bestimmt nicht mehr aufregen."Nun war Philomena dran bemitleidenswert drein zu schauen.  
  
„Nicht so eins, Hermine. Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich mit euren messen könnten."Hermine machte den Mund auf, doch in diesem Moment kam Snape herein.  
  
„Wieder ein Jahr, bei dem ich mich mit einer Klasse herumschlagen muss, die größtenteils aus Dummköpfen besteht."Philomena war empört und wollte schon etwas kontern, als ihr Hermine in die Rippen stieß.  
  
„Sieh an, ihr habt Zuwachs bekommen. Mit Miss McMorduc hatte ich schon die Freude..."Und sah sie mit einem mörderischen Glitzern in den Augen an. Philomena schnaubte und wandte sich von ihm ab.  
  
Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Anscheinend war ihr die Gefahr Snape noch nicht bewusst.  
  
„...und Mr. Scendramin..." Ihm nickte er nur kurz zu. Anscheinend hatte selbst Snape Respekt vor den Geschlecht der Scendramins. „Ich hoffe, dass es nicht wieder zwei neue Dummköpfe sind, denen ich nicht einmal beibringen kann, wie man einen einfachen Schlaftrunk kocht."Dabei wanderte sein gefährlicher Blick weiter zu Neville, der sich ängstlich hinter seinem Kessel duckte.  
  
„Diesen werden wir heut noch einmal wiederholen... Dann können Sie ihre Fertigkeiten unter Beweis stellen, Miss McMorduc", setzte er zischend hinzu und sah mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.  
  
Philomena starrte böse zurück, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er wollte sie nur provozieren.  
  
Die Stunde war ein Grauen. Obwohl Philomena einen perfekten Schlaftrank zusammenbraute, da sie immer schon gut in Zaubertränke gewesen war, kam Snape immer wie besessen angerauscht und mäkelte an allem rum, was auch nur falsch sein konnte. Die Phiole falsch angesetzt, verkehrt herum gerührt – die Mängel häuften sich bei jeder Minute.  
  
Alles im allen musste sich Snape jedoch säuerlich eingestehen, dass Philomena doch einen perfekten Schlaftrank zusammengebraut hatte. Philomena lächelte zufrieden, als er nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen wusste. Das, was dann kam, erschreckte sie.  
  
'Dumme Göre', schoss es Philomena durch den Kopf. ‚Hält sich wohl für was Klügeres.'  
  
„Das nicht, aber ich denke, dass Sie schleunigst mal über sich nachdenken sollten."Sofort biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte das nicht gewollt. Es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht, weil sie seiner Bemängelungen Leid war. Durfte sie nicht einmal mehr lächeln? Snape sah Philomena entsetzt an. Dann wurden die Gesichtszüge abgrubt energischer.  
  
„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", brüllte er und Philomena zuckte zusammen. „Strafarbeit, die Sie sich nach den Unterricht bei mir abholen! Und jetzt - RAUS!"Philomena ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, denn sie sah ein, dass Snape einem wütenden Vampir glich und seine Zähne am liebsten in ihren Hals versenken wollte. Sie sprang ohne Snape an zu sehen von ihrem Tisch auf und stürmte aus dem Raum. Die Tür fiel geräuschvoll ins Schloß.  
  
Die Klasse starrte wie von Donner gerührt auf die Tür. Noch nie hatte Snape jemanden aus dem Unterricht rausgeworfen. Und vor allem – wussten sie nicht einmal, was vorgefallen war. Philomena hatte plötzlich irgendwas zusammenhangloses gesagt – und dann? Nur Tarius, der mit zusammengezogenen Brauen auf die Tür starrte, wusste es.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
*  
  
Hat es euch gefallen? Wenn ja – Fortsetzung folgt Kritik sehr erwünscht 


	4. Entfremdung

AN.: Liest hier jemand?  
  
Egal... Disclamer wie immer Ist ein ziemlich kurzes Kapitel und nur aus Philomenas Sicht *mich wegduck* Reviews? *lieb guck*  
  
Entfremdung  
  
**********  
  
Vor der Klassenzimmertür hockte sich Philomena auf den Steinfussboden, zog ihre Knie an und stützte ihren Kopf dort ab. Dieser Snape! Schon von Anfang an, wo sie ihn getroffen hatte, konnte sie ihn irgendwie nicht ausstehen und das gab sie ihm auch zu spüren. Wie er die Schüler runterputzte! Unter diesen Umständen konnte man doch gar nichts lernen.  
  
Philomena seufzte. Ihre Fähigkeiten brachten sie wieder einmal in Teufels Küche. Sie konnte schon Gedanken lesen, seit sie klein war. Meist aber eher unabsichtlich. Nicht immer drangen die Gedanken anderer in ihren Kopf ein. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass sie die Gedanken ihres Gegenübers lesen konnte und manchmal verwünschte sie sich. Denn es gab Dinge, die man besser nicht wissen sollte und das hatte sie an ihrer alten Schule leider zu spüren bekommen.  
  
Sie war froh, nicht mehr an dieser, wie sie es nannte ‚Horrorschule' zu sein. Größtenteils waren dort nur Jungen und nur eine geringe Anzahl an Mädchen. Niemals wollte sie an eine Mädchenschule und schon gar nicht an eine Qudditchschule. Sie wollte schon immer nach Hogwarts. Doch das konnten ihre Erzieher nicht verstehen. Nun war sie hier – und nun handelte sie sich erneut ärger ein – mit ihrem Zaubertranklehrer...  
  
Endlich war die Stunde zu ende. Als die Schüler schnellen Schrittes den Unterrichtsraum verließen, wusste Philomena, dass dort drin ein wandelnder Vulkan auf sie wartete.  
  
„Snape hat fürchterlich schlechte Laune", hauchte Ron ihr im Vorbeigehen zu und das ermutigte sie nicht gerade. „Aber spitze, wie du ihn fertig gemacht hast!"Er grinste breit, empfing dafür aber einen tadelnden Blick von Hermine. Harry versuchte aufmunternd aus zu sehen, doch irgendwie gelang ihm das nicht. Philomena kannte seine Vergangenheit und somit verübelte sie ihm das auch nicht.  
  
„Miss McMorduc!"ertönte es aus den Kerkern. Philomena schluckte. Snapes Stimme war eisig und schneidend.  
  
„Er reist dir den Kopf ab", murmelte Ron.  
  
„Viel Glück", sagte Harry, was Philomena wirklich etwas Mut machte – er redete ja sowieso kaum mit ihr. Hermine wünschte ihr das ebenfalls und somit betrat Philomena zum zweiten Mal am diesen Tage Snapes Verlies.  
  
Er stand vor seinem Arbeitsplatz und sammelte einige Blätter zusammen. Philomena wagte es nicht an seinen Tisch heran zu gehen und blieb in der Tür stehen.  
  
„Kommen Sie her!", zischte Snape, ohne aufzusehen. Philomena schluckte und trat vor Snapes Arbeitsplatz. Der Zaubertrankmeister kam um den Tisch herum und baute sich drohend vor ihr auf.  
  
„So, sie glauben also klüger als ich zu sein?", giftete er. Philomena starrte fest in diese dunklen Augen.  
  
„Nun, das möchte ich nicht behaupten", fing Philomena an, doch Snape fuhr ihr dazwischen.  
  
„Was glauben Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind, he?"Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, so dass seine Nasenspitze kaum einen Zentimeter von ihrer entfernt war. „Sie führen sich in meinem Unterricht auf, als wären sie die klügste, die Beste und die Schönste. Wobei man letzteres nicht einmal annäherndes behaupten kann", fügte er noch mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf ihr zersaustes Haar hinzu. Philomena war entsetzt. Das sogar ein Lehrer damit anfing.  
  
„Ich neige dazu die Wahrheit zu sagen", sagte Philomena ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Und die nächste ist, dass Sie das letzte sind, was man als schön bezeichnen."  
  
„Sie legen es drauf an", zischte Snape gefährlich. „Ihre Strafarbeit wird auch dementsprechend ausfallen, meine liebe Miss McMorduc. Wenn ich Ihr Hauslehrer wäre, dann könnten Sie schon halb die Koffer packen."  
  
„Sind Sie aber nicht."‚Was für Eltern sind das, die ihr Kind so verziehen?'. Philomena senkte zu Überraschung Snapes den Kopf, denn eigentlich wollte er sie weiter runterputzen.  
  
Philomena hatte wieder eine Situation erwischt, wo sie sich wünscht nie Gedanken lesen zu können.  
  
„Ich habe keine Eltern", sagte sie kurz angebunden. Snape zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Schon wieder!  
  
„Das tut mir aber Leid", sagte er falsch. „Seit wann können Sie das?" Philomena sah auf und schaute in einen fordernden Blick.  
  
„Was?", fragte sie sich dumm stellend. Snape stöhnte und rollte mit den Augen.  
  
„Gedanken lesen, Sie Dummerjan."Philomena zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge..."Plötzlich wurde sie grob an den Schultern gepackt.  
  
„Noch ein Wort aus Ihrem frechen Mundwerk und ich vergesse mich! Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie die Schule schneller verlassen als Sie meine Gedanken lesen können."  
  
Philomena biss sich auf die Lippe, als Snape sein widerliches Gesicht von ihr abwandte. Sie wollte ihm noch sagen: ‚Waschen Sie sich mal die Haare!', aber sie ließ es besser bleiben.  
  
Snape setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, faltete die Hände und schaute sie drüber weg böse an.  
  
„Es muss gemeldet werden, dass Sie Gedanken lesen können!", sagte er barsch. „Für solche Schüler wie Sie, gibt es bestimmte Regeln und die haben Sie zu beachten."  
  
„Das mache ich aber unabsichtlich!", verteidigte sich Philomena.  
  
„Seien Sie still!", kam es giftig zurück. „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie den Mund halten sollen!"Philomena wusste nicht warum, aber ihre Hände wanderten instinktiv zu ihrem Zauberstab. Immer mehr hasste sie diesen Lehrer, der sie versuchte mit allen Mitteln seiner Macht herunter zu machen.  
  
„Ihre Strafarbeit erhalten Sie heute Abend in meinem Büro", fuhr Snape fort. „Jetzt kommen Sie erst einmal mit!"Snape stand auf und verließ die Kerker, die Philomena so sehr hasste. Schon ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde sagte ihr, dass sie nie mit diesem Lehrer auskommen würde.  
  
Er führte raus aus dem Untergrund in die große Halle. Von dort ging es noch ein Stockwerk weiter hoch. Dann benutzte er einen Geheimgang und Philomena hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen, da Snape sehr schnell ging. Hin und wieder herrschte er sie an, dass sie sich beeilen solle.  
  
Endlich blieb er vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier stehen. Philomena bremste keuchend hinter ihm ab.  
  
„Schokofrosch!", sagte er grimmig und man konnte deutlich heraushören, dass ihm das Passwort nicht gerade behagte. Der Wasserspeier glitt zur Seite und gab eine steigende Wendeltreppe preis. Snape kletterte auf die Spitze der Wendeltreppe und herrschte Philomena an, als sie ihn fast herunterstieß. Sie grinste in sich herein, während Snape ständig Verwünschungen vor sich hin murmelte.  
  
Endlich kamen sie im Büro von Dumbledore an. Der alte bärtige Zauberer mit dem langen weißem Haar und dem Bart saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem viele komische silberne Apparaturen standen. Aus allen Ecke des Büros drangen komische Geräusche und an den Wänden hingen etliche Bilder von alten Zauberern und Hexe – vermutlich ehemalige Direktoren.  
  
„Ah, Severus", sagte Dumbledore freudig lächelnd. Er sah von seinem Schreiben auf, was er gerade mit einer Adlertintenfeder bearbeitete. Dabei warf er einen besorgten Blick auf Philomena. „Hat sie etwas angerichtet?" Snape baute sich vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf.  
  
„Haben Sie gewusst, dass sie ein Gedankenleser ist?", fragte er rein heraus. Dumbledore blickte Snape eher allwissend, als verwirrt an. Snape schien das gar nicht zu gefallen.  
  
„Ja, Severus, das habe ich gewusst. Nur nicht, dass sie es auch anwendet." Dabei blickte er Philomena scharf über sein Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Philomena starrte etwas verwirrt zurück. Woher wusste er das?  
  
„Professor Dumbledore! Obwohl Sie das gewusst haben, konnten sie es nicht unterbinden?"Snape tat sehr entrüstet.  
  
„Nun, ich dachte, dass ich Philomena hier nicht noch mehr Belastungen aufbürge", sagte Professor Dumbledore und lächelte sie leicht an. ‚Er weiß etwas', dachte Philomena angsterfüllt. „Deswegen wird sie auch keine Extraregel bekommen. Trotzdem muss es unterbunden werden, denn sie könnte ja unabsichtlich in den Tests die Köpfe der Schüler als Wissensmaterial nutzen."Dumbledore stand auf und schritt um den Tisch herum. Er kramte in einen der Bücherregale herum. „Ich bitte Sie, Severus, das Sie ihr jeden Abend einen Trank bereitstellen, den sie sich bei Ihnen abholt – da ist es ja."Er zog in braunes Leder gebundenes Buch hervor und blätterte darin. Philomena und Snape starrten den Professor entrüstet an.  
  
„Ich soll was?", fragten beide gleichzeitig und blickten sich daraufhin gegenseitig hasserfüllt in die Augen.  
  
„Sie sollen den Trank brauen, mit dem Philomena keine Gedanken lesen kann und du sollst dir den Trank bei ihm abholen", sagte Dumbledore leichthin und überreichte Snape einen Zettel. „Ich hoffe nun ist alles geklärt – oder möchtest du mir noch etwas sagen?"Wieder schaute er zu Philomena und die fühlte sich durchleuchtet.  
  
„N... nein", stotterte sie, obwohl sie doch einiges auf dem Herzen hatte „Nichts. Gar nichts."Dumbledore seufzte. Er weiß es, dachte Philomena immer furchtvoller. Gibt es hier denn keine normalen Lehrer?  
  
„Nun gut", sagte Dumbledore. „Passen Sie gut auf Philomena auf, Severus." Der starrte ihn an. Er würde Philomena wahrscheinlich eher an den Hals gehen, anstatt auf sie aufzupassen. Trotzdem nickte er letztendlich. Nun war Philomena total verwirrt und als sie von Snape wieder mitgeschleift wurde, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Dumbledore um – der sie beobachtete. Sein Blick war voller Sorge und auch Trauer, wie Philomena mit Schrecken bemerkte. Was wusste dieser Zauberer?  
  
„Sie melden sich heut Abend bei mir, Miss McMorduc", sagte Snape barsch zu ihr, als sie wieder vor dem Wasserspeier standen, der gerade wieder vor den Eingang glitt. „Bis dahin werden Sie ja hoffentlich das Gedanken lesen unterlassen!"Mit wehendem Umhang drehte er sich um und schritt davon. Philomena blickte ihm nach. Warum hasste er sie so? Vielleicht, weil er alle Gryffindors hasste. Und vielleicht, weil sie sich gegen ihn stellte. Doch irgendwie war dort noch etwas... aber nur was? Mit diesen Gedanken machte sich Philomena zum Unterricht bei Professor Flitwick auf.  
  
*  
  
„Die Elementarmagie ist eine schwierige Art der Zauberkunst", erklärte Professor Flitwick. Er stand auf einen kleinen Bücherstapel und herrschte so ein wenig über die Schüler. Der kleine Mann fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Armen herum. „Ihr wendet den Zauber 'Wadelment' auf euch selbst an und könnt dann Wasser erschaffen. Schreibt euch das hinter die Ohren! Fydelment für Feuer, Wadelement für Wasser, Wondelement für Wind und für die anderen Elementarkräfte seit ihr noch nicht reif genug. Also fangt mal an!"In diesem Moment kam Philomena zur Tür hereingeschlittert. Sie entdeckte Hermine, Harry und Ron, die ganz vorne Platz genommen hatte.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie", murmelte sie. „Ich hatte eine Unterredung mit Professor Dumbledore."Ihre Mitschüler sahen sie entsetzt an, denn ihnen war der Streit nicht entgangen. Professor Flitwick jedoch nickte und sprang von seinem Bücherstapel, während Philomena sich neben Hermine niederließ.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragten Hermine und Ron zugleich. Philomena merkte sofort, dass Harry sich so merkwürdig benahm. Er hatte sich wieder von allen abgewandt und versuchte sich nun mit der Elementarmagie – was vielleicht nicht so verwunderlich war, doch er hatte ihr einen bösen durchdringenden Blick zugeworfen.  
  
Philomena machte den Mund auf, um zu erklären, doch in dem Moment kam Professor Flitwick auf sie zugewuselt und erklärte ihr, wie es ging.  
  
Den Rest der Stunde hatten die vier oder besser gesagt die drei keine Zeit mehr Fragen zu stellen und sich auszusprechen, das Flitwick alles von ihnen abverlangte. Philomena beobachtete die ganze Zeit Harry, der melancholisch vor sich hin starrte und trotz allem, gewaltige Elemetarkugeln, die Produkte des Zaubers, zu Stande brachte.  
  
Nach der Stunde holte Philomena Harry ein, der schnell vorauseilte. Hermine musste unbedingt zu Bibliothek und hatte Ron mitgeschleift. 'Die beiden haben Geheimnisse', schoss es Philomena durch den Kopf, doch sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. So musste sie sich mit Harry begnügen, der so und so kaum mit ihr redete. Trotz allem ging ihr der böse Blick nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
  
„Harry", fragte sie laut. „Was hast du?"Harry antwortete nicht und lief weiter.  
  
„Harry? Harry!"Harry blieb stehen und schaute sie noch immer so seltsam leer an. Es war schaurig mit anzusehen.  
  
„Harry, was ist los?" Sie wurden von vorbeirennenden Mitschülern angerempelt und Philomena beschloss Harry aus der Schusslinie zu ziehen.  
  
„Was hast du?"Harry musterte sie noch einmal von oben bis unten. Dann machte er den Mund auf.  
  
„Ich hatte eine Unterredung mit Tarius", sagte er kurz angebunden. Philomena wich unwillkürlich zurück.  
  
„Tarius?", fragte sie ungläubig.  
  
„Tu nicht so, als ob du ihn nicht kennst!"Philomena sah Harry geschockt an. „Ich weiß, dass du Gedanken lesen kannst..."  
  
„Nur unabsichtlich und außerdem kann ich jetzt nicht mehr...", sagte Philomena hastig, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.  
  
„Darum geht es mir nicht. Tarius hat mir von deiner Vergangenheit auf deiner alten Schule erzählt!"Philomena zog scharf Luft ein, während Harry sich fast angewidert einen Schritt von ihr entfernte. „Er ist ein Slytherin und recht merkwürdig. Deswegen traue ich ihm nicht. Aber dir ebenso wenig!"  
  
„Er hat dir das Falsche erzählt!", sagte Philomena hysterisch. „Er war es..."  
  
„Nein!"Harry trat noch einen Schritt zurück. „Ihr sollt alle aufhören, mir Lügengeschichten auf zu tischen! Das haben schon genug getan! Komm mir ja nicht zu nahe! Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!"Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ die geschockte Philomena stehen.  
  
„Nummer eins", zischte eine Stimme hinter ihr. „Und der zweite folgt zugleich."Und mit einem abschätzenden Blick rannte Ron an ihr vorbei. Nur langsam, nur um Philomena besser im Auge behalten zu könne, kam Tarius hinterdrein. Er grinste hinterhältig.  
  
Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und wenn nicht, schreibt mir *büde* *nach unten zeig* 


	5. Die Wahrheit?

AN.: Tja ja, jetzt stell ich es doch noch Online, auch wenn noch ein wenig kontrollieren wollte. Es wird etwas Fehlerreich sein... *entschuldigend guck* war zu faul... @Little Lion Dir ganz lieb dank, dass du immer fleißig reviewst *freu* Jo, Snape spielt noch ne Rolle, aber nicht so eine, wie vielleicht viele denken. Er hat etwas damit zu tun, wenn auch indirekt. Er weiß es nur noch nicht *g* ahnt es nur  
  
@Jim Hö, dann werde ich dich wohl verlieren *snief* Bin zwar auch Slashfan, aber hier bei der Story geht das leider nicht. Harry und Tarius... *hui* das könnte sehr problematisch werden, weil.. na ja, das darf ich nicht verraten *g* Dann schon eher Draco/Tarius, aber das artet dann später auch aus – Draco spielt später auch noch ne Rolle... ob nun gut oder schlecht – ihr werdet sehen *g* Vielleicht bleibst du mir ja doch als Leser erhalten *lieb guck*  
  
@Angel334 *lol* stimmt, der kam nicht mehr dran – wie versprochen hat er jetzt fast ein ganzes Kapitel – lass dich nicht von dem Anfang ablenken. Aber das mit Philomena war unausweichlich – und gleich mal vorneweg – sie ist hoffentlich keine typische Mary Sue – ich hab mir Mühe gegeben, dass sie wirklich nicht so rüberkommt, denn theoretisch ist sie das nicht – ich hab sie aus einer meiner realen Storys herausgekupfert *Euch allen ganz lieb dank*  
  
Und FROHE OSTERN allen Lesern *g*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Die Wahrheit?  
  
Philomena konnte nichts anderes machen, als zusehen, wie Ron und Harry sie behandelten, als wäre sie Luft, wenn sie mal mit Hermine redeten. Und wenn sie mal zusammen in einer Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, dann beäugten sie Philomena misstrauisch, als würde die ihnen jeden Moment an die Kehle springen.  
  
Hermine hatte wahrscheinlich noch keine Unterredung mit den beiden oder gar Tarius, denn sie ging ganz normal mit Philomena um. Sie fragte sich nur laufend, was mit den Jungs los sei.  
  
"Es hat Streit gegeben", murmelte Philomena dann immer wieder verbissen, doch Hermine glaubte ihr nicht. Auch sie benahm sich etwas anders, denn in Laufe der nächsten Wochen verschwand sie wieder für sehr lange Zeit in der Bibliothek. So war Philomena oft allein; Manchmal redete sie noch mit Lavender oder Parvati - und das eine oder andere mal auch mit Ginny (auch nur, wenn Ron nicht in der Nähe war), doch sonst war sie so einsam, wie auf der Qudditchschule. Das sie jeden Abend hinunter zu Snape musste, vermieste ihre Stimmung noch mehr, wo er sie doch so gerne triezte.  
  
Hermine hätte zu gern gewusst, was Harry und Ron nun gegen Philomena hatten, doch anscheinend erzählten sie ihr kein Wort, was Philomena sehr gut fand. Warum eigentlich? Vielleicht fanden sie, dass ihre schlaue Freundin ein wenig zu zart besaitet für so etwas wäre. Oder sie glaubten, das Philomena doch noch jemanden brauchte. Aber das war doch Schwachsinn! Vielleicht trauten sie dem Frieden nun doch nicht. Vielleicht überlegten sie noch, ob es denn wirklich die Wahrheit war. Sie wollten es nur nicht zugeben. Und die wahre Wahrheit, so dachte Philomena, sollte viel schrecklicher sein, als es sich die beiden ausmalen konnte.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry hatte sich zurückgezogen. Während Ron sich ständig über Philomena aufregte und darüber wetterte, wie man denn so etwas in die Schule lassen könnte, dachte er darüber nach, ob es wirklich stimmte, was Tarius gesagt hatte.  
  
‚Sie ist eine schwarze Magierin', hatte er gesagt. Nach Zaubertränke hatte er sie beiseite gezogen und wollte mit ihnen ein ‚ernstes Wörtchen reden.'  
  
Harry erinnerte sich noch genau daran.  
  
„Ich sehe, dass ihr im Begriff seid euch mit Philomena McMorduc anzufreunden", sagte er. Dabei hatte er Ron ganz tief in die Augen gesehen, der eine etwas merkwürdige Haltung ein nahm.  
  
„Na und", hatte dieser trotz allem gesagt. „Hast du etwas dagegen."Harry sagte nichts dazu. Er musterte Tarius nur mit wachsamen Blick. Der setzte eine dramatische Miene auf.  
  
„Na ja, ich will euch ja nicht verunsichern, aber ihr wisst nicht zufällig, warum das Mädchen von der Schule geflogen ist."Ron wurde hellhörig, während Harry den Jungen weiterhin misstrauisch betrachtete. Er strömte etwas negatives aus – und sah Ron immer noch in die Augen.  
  
„Warum?", fragte Ron wissbegierig. Harry meinte ein selbstsicheres Grinsen auf Tarius Gesicht aufblitzen zu sehen. Doch das verblasste schnell wieder.  
  
„Es hat einen Mord gegeben", antwortete er nur. Er sah Ron noch einmal in die Augen, bevor er herumwirbelte und von dannen Schritt. Ron war komischerweise sofort überzeugt gewesen. Von einem Slytherin!  
  
„Diese... Sie wollte uns herein legen! Unser Vertrauen erschleichen! Was sagst du dazu, Harry?"Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und sah in Rons glasige Augen.  
  
„Ich traue niemanden mehr, Ron", sagte er und dann ging auch er.  
  
Als Philomena ihn dann eingeholt hatte und ihm das Gleiche mit Tarius eingeredet hatte, war es ganz aus mit seinen Nerven gewesen. Er wollte mit beiden nichts mehr zu tun haben. Obwohl er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob Philomena wirklich für ein Verbrechen verantwortlich sein konnte. Er verdrängte die Gedanken und beachtete kurzerhand beide nicht.  
  
Er hatte nun mit einem andere Problem zu kämpfen: Professor Snape. Am regnerischen Mittwoch entschloss er nach den Schulstunden den Zaubertranklehrer in seinen Kerkern auf zu suchen. Ganz wohl war ihm dabei nicht.  
  
Ron erzählte er davon nicht, da dieser in letzter Zeit nur von Tarius schwärmte. Er beachtete ja nicht einmal mehr Hermine, wenn der Quidditchspieler lächelnd an ihnen vorbeiging. Er fragte sich schon ernst haft, ob Ron nicht am falschen Ufer angekommen wäre. Vielleicht sah er ja auch in Tarius so eine Art Vorbild.  
  
Harry gefiel es nicht.  
  
So machte er sich an diesem Mittwoch Abend heimlich aus dem Staub. Hermine hatte sich mal wieder in der Bibliothek verschanzt, Ron spielte Schach und Philomena... wo sie war, wusste er nicht. Das interessierte ihn auch nicht.  
  
Als er durch die lehr gefegten Hogwartsgänge schlich, überfiel ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an und in seinem Magen fuhr jemand Achterbahn.  
  
Snape hatte in letzter Zeit äußerst schlechte Laune gehabt.  
  
Je näher er dem Kerker kam, um so unbehaglicher fühlte er sich. Er zog sich seinen Umhang enger zusammen, denn eine kalte Brise wehte durch das Schloss. Der Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster und spendete der Atmosphäre etwas Düsteres. Der Regen – er wusste nicht warum – erinnerte Harry an Sirius.  
  
Harry schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf, während er die Treppe zu Eingangshalle herunterlief. Er durfte nicht mehr an Sirius denken. Er war weg und würde nicht wieder kommen.  
  
Auf den Weg zu den Kerkern begegnete er nur wenigen, die wahrscheinlich noch in die Bibliothek eilten. Sie sahen ihn zwar merkwürdig an, sagten jedoch nichts.  
  
Dann betrat er die düsteren modrigen Kerker. Harry schluckte und versuchte so wenig wie möglich von dem modrigen und schwefligen Geruch einzuatmen.  
  
Hier unten stellte er letztendlich fest, dass seine Beine ihm nicht mehr gehorchten. Sie zitterten unkontrolliert und das lag nicht an der Kälte. Das Gefühl Sirius zu verraten stieg in ihm hoch. Konnte er es wirklich wagen? Warum machte er nicht einfach kehrt und übte allein Okklumentik – oder mit Hermine?  
  
Nein.  
  
Sie würde ihn nur ausfragen, was los sei. Er durfte nichts verraten.  
  
Letztendlich stand er dann doch vor der Tür, die zu Snapes Büro führte. Die Stille hier unten erdrückte ihn. Er hörte kein Rascheln von Papier und keine knisterten Fackeln, obwohl direkt welche neben der Tür hingen. Er meinte taub zu werden.  
  
Er schluckte, klopfte an und wartete zitternd in der Düsternis. Snape antwortete nicht. ‚Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht da?', dachte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Zumindest wagte er es nicht, noch mal anzuklopfen.  
  
„Herein!", ertönte die herrische kalte Stimme Snapes. Harry schluckte abermals und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach der Türklinke. Er würde Sirius nicht verraten, redete er sich ein. Sirius hätte das auch gewollt!  
  
Leise öffnete er die Tür und genauso leise schloss er sie wieder. Das Büro Snapes war nur von einem spärlichen Kaminfeuer beleuchtet. Er selbst saß am Schreibtisch und überflog gerade ein Pergament. Er sah nicht auf, als Harry den Raum betrat.  
  
Unschlüssig trat Harry an den Schreibtisch.  
  
„Professor Snape?"Snape sah für seinen Geschmack etwas zu schnell auf. Anscheinend hatte er jemand anderen erwartet. Aber bestimmt nicht Harry.  
  
„Was wollen Sie, Potter?", blaffte Snape unfreundlich. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich hergebeten zu haben!"Harry schluckte. So eine Antwort hatte er erwartet.  
  
„Ich... wollte Sie bitten mich wieder in Okklumentik zu unterrichten", sagte er schnell. Snape zog eine Braue hoch und musterte Harry abschätzend.  
  
„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass ich Sie nie wieder in meinem Büro sehen will, Potter?"Harry schluckte. Anscheinend erinnerte sich Snape wieder an den Vorfall letzten Sommer, denn seine Augen sprühten schon wieder vor Hass und Zorn. Dabei konnte er es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, auch wenn er ihn nach Sirius Tod noch alle möglichen Verwünschungen an den Kopf werfen konnte. James und Sirius hatten ihn wirklich unfair behandelt.  
  
Harry senkte den Blick. Die Erinnerungen an seinen Vater trieben noch mehr Zorn in seine Ader, noch mehr Hass und Verachtung gegen sich selbst.  
  
„Professor, ich... ich wollte mich für mein unvoraussichtiges Verhalten entschuldigen – es hat mich angezogen. Ich konnte nicht anders."Er sah auf. Snape sah genauso ausdruckslos wie vorher und seine Lippen waren eng aneinander gepresst. Harry schluckte erneut.  
  
„Denken Sie, dass ich Sie deswegen weiter unterrichte?", fragte er leise zischend. „Eine kurze Entschuldigung und das war's? Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort!"  
  
„Ich bin nicht wie mein Vater!", brachte Harry energisch hervor, was Snape erneut dazu veranlasste die Brauen zu heben. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich bin nicht, wie mein Vater", wiederholte er. „Das, was ich gesehen hat, hat mich selbst erschreckt. Ich würde nicht einmal Malfoy so verhexen! Mein Vater und... und... Sirius..."‚Sirius' war kaum mehr ein Flüstern. Trotzdem fuhr er fort. „Waren damals arrogant und eingebildet."  
  
Harry senkte erneut den Blick, um den stechenden Blicken Snapes zu entgehen. Warum erzählte er das ihm überhaupt? Damit er noch mehr hatte, womit er Harry ärgern konnte?  
  
„Wer garantiert mir, dass sie nicht wieder von Ihrer eigenen Dummheit geleitet werden?"Harry blinzelte und sah auf. Snape schien ernsthaft darüber nach zu denken. Nur gab er es nicht zu, sondern sah immer noch sehr grimmig aus.  
  
„Ich!", sagte Harry entschlossen. „Und ich werde mich auch anstrengen! Ich werde Ihre Übungen durchführen! Ich will nur nicht, dass noch mehr meiner Freunde..."Harry verstummte. Das wollte er Snape nicht auf die Nase binden. Dieser Kerl war eiskalt. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Pergament zu.  
  
„Sonntag, neun Uhr Abends, in meinem Büro", antwortete er kurz angebunden. „Und nun verschwinden Sie!"Harry gehorchte sofort, bevor es sich Snape noch einmal anders überlegte. Er wirbelte herum und eilte aus dem Büro.  
  
Draußen konnte Harry sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen. In seinem überschwänglichen Eifer bemerkte er nicht einmal die blonde Gestallt, die sich erschrocken und mit rot verquollenen Augen in den Schatten zurückdrängte.  
  
Harry wusste nur eins. Er würde Okklumentik wieder aufnehmen und seine Freunde nicht mehr gefährden.  
  
*  
  
Der Herbst zog übers Land und brachte dunkle Regenwolken und eisige Tage mit sich. Das Schloss wirkte von den ständigen Regenschauern noch immer unheimlich und das monotone Prasseln von den Regentropfen gegen die Fenster machte den Unterricht zu einem Kampf gegen den Schlaf, wenn sie nicht gerade Praxis in Zauberkunst hatten.  
  
Der Rest der Woche verlief einigermaßen ruhig. Ron ließ Harry meist in Ruhe, weil er an Tarius klebte, wie eine Klette. Harry verwunderte das schon sehr, aber da er es nicht mit ihm verscherzen wollte, sagte er nichts dazu. So verbrachte auch Harry seine meiste Zeit wie Hermine in der Bibliothek, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen und sich abzulenken von Sirius und den beiden merkwürdigen Neuankömmlingen.  
  
Am letzten Tag dieser ereignisvollen Woche stand Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf dem Plan. Von den anderen Klassen hörte man nur ein ängstliches Schnattern, doch niemand wollte so Recht den neuen Lehrer beschreiben. Die Sechstklässler waren schon sehr gespannt.  
  
Zum Mittagessen herrschte unter der sechsten Klasse eine aufgeregte Diskussion über den Lehrer. Harry hörte nur mit halben Ohr hin und musterte Ron misstrauisch, der zum Slytherinstisch linste. Langsam wurde er ihm unheimlich.  
  
Ron verehrte Tarius ja regelrecht und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn trafen, versuchte er ihn irgendwie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Während Harry überlegte und an seinem Saftglas nippte, sah er ebenfalls zum Slytherintisch rüber. Tarius saß abseits und aß in aller Stille. Die Slytherins mieden anscheinend seine Gesellschaft.  
  
Harry wusste nicht genau, was er von ihm halten sollte, denn seit dem Tod Cedrics und Sirius' war er sehr vorsichtig geworden. Doch hatte sich Tarius nicht schon oft genug bewiesen? Sie (oder besser gesagt Ron, denn er wurde hinterhergeschleift) trafen sich inzwischen fast jeden Tag mit ihm und wäre Harry nicht so misstrauisch, könnten die drei jetzt schon gute Freunde sein. Doch etwas stimmte nicht an ihm. Wenn er lächelte, dann taten dies die Augen nicht. So war es bei Harry vielleicht genauso, doch bei ihm sah es eher zwanghaft aus. Vielleicht hatten ihn die Ereignisse mit Philomena zerrüttet... oder er selbst hatte sie angezettelt. In der Quidditchschule war Tarius mit ihr in einer Klasse gewesen, wie Harry aus den Gesprächen zwischen Ron und ihm mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Harry stocherte lustlos in seinem Teller herum. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, das Philomena einen Mord begangen hatte. Seit drei Tagen versuchte er sich dies vor Augen zu führen, doch konnte er nicht das Wie und Warum finden. ‚Niemand konnte es richtig beweisen', hatte Tarius gesagt. ‚Doch stellt euch doch mal die Frage: Warum war sie so ruhig, als sie zu euch kam? Warum kapselte sie sich ab? Weil sie die Schuldgefühle plagten, ganz einfach!' Doch wenn Philomena wirklich einen Mord begangen hatte – wieso eigentlich? ‚Das weiß keiner so recht', hörte Harry Tarius' Stimme in seinen Gedanken. ‚Man munkelt, sie sei die enge Anhängerin Voldemorts und morde in Schulen für ihn. Was meine Meinung ist: Sie hat es regelrecht drauf angelegt hier her zu kommen – nur, um den Jungen, der überlebte auszuliefern.' ‚Mich', dachte Harry verbittert (er hasste es inzwischen so genannt zu werden! Er lebte, andere durch ihn nicht!) und unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu Philomena, die noch immer nicht ihr Essen anrührt hatte. Als ob sie sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen würde.  
  
‚Mit Blut befleckt', versuchte Harry sich vorzustellen. Es gab keine Beweise, rein gar nichts. Keine Motive, oder sonst irgendetwas. Doch war Professor Quirell nicht auch von reiner Seele gewesen – angeblich? Hatte Professor Moody nicht Harry helfen wollen und ihn dann als Crouch Junior in eine Falle geführt? Wollte Tom Riddle alias Voldemort ihn nicht auch helfen, als Harry noch nicht wusste, dass es Voldemort gewesen war, den er da im Tagebuch gesehen hatte? Harry würde weiterhin keinen von beiden trauen. Bis er den endgültigen Beweis für die Wahrheit gefunden hatte.  
  
„Hat Hermine eigentlich schon etwas über Philomena herausgefunden?", murmelte Ron an seiner Seite.  
  
„Ich glaub nicht", antwortete Harry schulterzuckend und immer noch im Essen herumstochernd. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er seit dem Ferien nicht mehr richtig gegessen hatte. Er war noch mehr abgemagert... „Meint sie wirklich, das mit einem Mädchen, dass silberne Haare hat, etwas nicht stimme könnte?"Ron hob die Brauen. Da Tarius einer seiner Quidditchvorbilder war, glaubte er ihm ohne zu Zweifeln jedes Wort.  
  
„Das etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt, ist ja wohl offensichtlich", sagte er dumpf. In diesem Moment stand Philomena mit Hermine auf und verließ den Tisch. „Oder glaubst du Tarius nicht?"  
  
Harry antwortete nicht. Er wollte keinen Streit mit Ron anfangen. „Sie hat hier in Hogwarts als einzige solche silbernen Haare", bohrte Ron weiter. „Und Hermine glaubt zu wissen, dass sie irgendetwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wen zu tun hat. Sie hat das irgendwo schon einmal gelesen... man, kann einen richtig gruseln. D...Du-weißt-schon-wer hat sie doch nicht als Spionin in Hogwarts eingesetzt?"Harry stand auf ohne Ron anzusehen. Sein Essen lag unberührt da.  
  
„Noch wissen wir nichts Genaues", sagte er. „Und wir sollten uns keine Vorurteile bilden. Das hat uns schon oft in die Irre geleitet."  
  
„Ohh ja", sagte Ron seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifend. „Das war schon krass mit Lockhart..."  
  
„Lockhart war noch das geringste Übel.", sagte Harry. „Komm jetzt, sonst verpassen wir noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."Ron gehorchte. Nach dem, was man sich über den Lehrer erzählte, war es vielleicht doch besser nicht zu spät zu kommen.  
  
Unterwegs trafen sie Tarius, was Ron dazu veranlasste ihn Fragen über Quidditch und seine Familie zu stellen. Harry wurde kurzerhand als Randfigur abgestempelt.  
  
„Professor Scendramin ist dein Vater?", fragte Ron nach, als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten und ganz hinten Platz nahmen. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten sie neuerdings mit den Slytherins, was den meisten Gryffindors nicht so behagte.  
  
Tarius, der einen Tisch für sich alleine und neben den beiden hatte, bejahte Rons Frage und warf dann einen flüchtigen Blick zur Seite. Harry folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte Philomena, die an dem letzten Tisch ganz hinten mit Hermine saß. Hermine lächelte ihm freundlich zu, doch Philomena – ihr Blick war leer und voller Furcht.  
  
„Sie mag meinen Vater nicht so recht leiden", sagte Tarius, der Harry beobachtet hatte. Harry wandte sich von Philomena ab und sah nun ihn an.  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte er kurz angebunden. Er hatte sich noch nie um Freundlichkeit mit ihm bemüht. Tarius hob die Schulter.  
  
„Er ist ein Scendramin und somit gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer. Sie hat vielleicht Angst, das mein Vater endlich die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen könnte."Harry sagte nichts. Wer sagt denn, dass die Scendramins auf der guten Seite sind?  
  
„Könntet ihr nun bitte die Gespräche einstellen?", ertönte plötzlich eine laute sehr dynamische aber dunkle Stimme. Das aufgebrachte Gemurmel erstarb augenblicklich. Vorm Lehrerpult war urplötzlich Professor Scendramin aufgetaucht und lächelte in die Runde angesichts der entsetzten Gesichter. „Nun gut, mein Name ist Professor Meriadanus Scendramin und ich werde euch die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lehren."Die Slytherins hingen an seinen Lippen, als Professor Scendramin die Hände faltete, durch die Reihen schritt, seine Rede hielt und nebenbei jeden einzelnen musterte. „Angesichts der hiesigen sehr unschönen weltlichen Geschehen, werde ich versuchen müssen euch mehr beizubringen, als man mir vorschrieb."Ob ‚unschön' Scendramin wirklich ernst nahm, sah man ihn nicht an, den er sprach mit einer schleppenden Langweile. „Dürfte ich erfahren, was die Damen und Herren in den letzten Jahren wissentlich aufgenommen haben?" Alle, außer Hermine, deren Hand in die Höhe schoss, sahen ihn verwirrt an, denn seine Sprache klang, als wäre er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr unter den Menschen gewesen. Ron versuchte angestrengt ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, da er doch den Quidditchspieler Tarius Scendramin verehrte und seinen Vater nicht lächerlich machen durfte.  
  
„Bitte?", sagte Meriadanus und nickte Hermine zu.  
  
„Im ersten Jahr haben wir nur die Theorieeinheiten der Vampire kennen gelernt. Im zweiten wurde nicht viel Nennenswertes gelehrt und im dritten nahmen wir die Kappas, Irrwichte und..."  
  
„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr im vierten Jahre die unverzeihlichen Flüche gelehrt bekamt", unterbrach sie Scendramin.  
  
„N... nein Sir", stotterte Hermine. „Sie wurden uns gezeigt und wir sollten uns gegen den Imperiusfluch verteidigen lernen."Anscheinend war es ihr unbehaglich über einen Lehrer zu reden, der sich als ein anderer herausgestellt hatte.  
  
„Sehr schön...", murmelte Scendramin. „Hat dies jemand bewältigt?"In der Klasse brach ein Gemurmel an und Harry konnte ganz deutlich seinen Namen heraushören. Gedanklich leierte er mit den Augen.  
  
„J... ja Sir", stotterte Hermine weiter und sie warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Harry.  
  
„Gebe dieser jemand einmal bitte ein Zeichen?"Einige kicherten und Meriadanus hob die Brauen. Die Klasse verstummte. „Wenn euch die Sprache, derer ich mächtig bin, nicht behagt, dann könnt ihr den Raum verlassen", zischte er böse. „Ich komme aus Ägypten und fühle mich erst seit siebzehn Jahren in England heimisch – vor einem Jahre habe ich mich erst dieser Sprache bedient!"Niemand sagte etwas. Ihnen war es unbegreiflich, dass Professor Scendramin keinen Akzent hatte, wenn er aus einem anderen Land stammte und nur mittelalterliche Sätze zu Stande brachte. Vielleicht hatte er einen falschen Lehrer erwischt.  
  
„Also gebe nun dieser jemand ein Zeichen?"Ron stupste Harry hart in die Rippen und mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend hob er langsam den Arm. Die Slytherins, außer Tarius, murmelte etwas verächtliches, doch Harry achtete sie nicht.  
  
„Ah, sieh sieh an", murmelte Scendramin. „Mr. Harry Potter. Sie haben tatsächlich diesen Fluch abgeschüttelt?"Harry nickte. Das Professor Scendramin seinen Namen kannte, wunderte ihn nicht all zu sehr. Es ärgerte ihn nur noch mehr. „Das erwies sich als sehr schwierig, nicht war?" Scendramin lächelte.  
  
„Professor Moody hat mich solange damit belegt, bis ich ihn abwehren konnte", meinte Harry. Die Slytherins hielten sich diesmal mit höhnischen Bemerkungen zurück – nur ihre Blicke sprachen Bände. Sie hatten wohl Respekt vor Professor Scendramin.  
  
„Trotzdem eine schwierige Kunst."Scendramin wandte sich von ihm ab und schritt zur Tafel. Dabei ging er auch an Philomena und Hermine vorbei und Philomena schenkte er einen sehr langen bösen Blick, die ihn jedoch nicht ansah.  
  
„Nun bei mir werdet ihr etwas für euch Neues kennen lernen. Wer von euch kann mir von den Mondkräften berichten?"Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe.  
  
„Erstaunlich", murmelte der Professor. „Wie ist ihr Name?"  
  
„Hermine Granger", sagte Hermine mit Röte im Gesicht.  
  
„Nun Miss Granger?"  
  
„Die Mondkräfte können Zauberer und Hexen zu Vollmond nutzen, um ihre Magie zu verstärken. Bestimmte Zaubertränke kann man nur zu Vollmond brauen und einige magische Tierwesen nutzen die Kräfte, um sich zu regenerieren."  
  
„Sehr gut Miss Granger – ich erteile fünf Punkte für Griffindor. Aber kennen Sie auch Mondmagier?"Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck Hermines zu schließen kannte sie das nicht.  
  
„Nun gut. Ich werde es euch erzählen. Wir werden im Unterricht lernen uns gegen Mondmagier zu wehren und die Kräfte des Mondes zu nutzen. Tagsüber werdet ihr für mich niederschreiben und nachts – zu Vollmonden – werdet ihr üben. Und natürlich werden wir uns auch vorbereiten."Scendramin lehnte sich an den Lehrerpult. „Die Mondmagier... sie sind normale Zauberer und Hexen so wie Sie. Doch beherrschen sie Fähigkeiten, die in den falschen Händen als Gefahr erscheinen könnten. Die meisten Anhänger Voldemorts sind leider Mondmagier."Bei dem Klang des Namens zuckten die meisten aus der Klasse unwillkürlich zusammen. „Natürlich könnten wir die Mondmagier, die uns friedlich gesonnen, gegen die feindlich gesonnenen Mondmagier einsetzen, doch existieren da nicht mehr viele. Warum sind sie so gefährlich? Sie können ohne einen Zauberstab bloße Energie erschaffen – in der Farbe des Mondes -, beherrschen die Kunst des Gedankenlesens -, und zu Vollmond – können Sie mir mitteilen, was los ist?"In der Klasse war erneut ein aufgebrachtes Gemurmel angebrochen. Viele schüttelten mit den Köpfen und warfen dann einen kurzen Blick auf Philomena. Harry sah ebenfalls in ihre Richtung. Sie war kalkweiß geworden.  
  
„Hat sie nicht die Gedanken von Snape gelesen?"  
  
„Philomena? Wirklich?"  
  
„Hast du das nicht mitbekommen?"  
  
„Philomena McMorduc?", fuhr Scendramin plötzlich dazwischen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten, wo sich eine bleiche Gestallt wegduckte.  
  
„Nun, mir ist sie bekannt und ich weiß von ihrer Fähigkeit..."Das Gemurmel wurde lauter. „Doch gibt es auch normale Hexen und Zauberer mit dieser Fähigkeit..."Dabei bedachte er Philomena jedoch mit einem langen Blick.  
  
Nach dem kurzen Zwischenfall schrieben sie die Vor - und Nachteile des Mondes auf und Scendramin kam nicht mehr dazu ihnen zu berichten, was Mondmagier zu Vollmond anstellen konnten. Wo es doch Harry zu gerne gewusst hätte. Denn - vielleicht war Philomena ja doch eine Mondmagierin.  
  
~***~  
  
Philomena fühlte sich elender denn je. Erst hatte sie laufend die Blicke von Scendramin ertragen müssen und dann fanden auch noch ihre anderen Mitschüler heraus, dass sie Gedanken lesen konnte. Und dann das mit der Mondmagierin...  
  
Hermine war nach der Stunde in der Bibliothek verschwunden und nicht wieder gekommen. Philomena hatte regelrecht Angst vor ihrer Rückkehr, denn Scendramin hatte ihr ja genügend Hinweise gegeben. Diese Scendramins! Philomenas Hände ballten sich zu Fäuste und sie passte nicht auf die entgegenkommenden Erstklässler auf. Einen rempelte sie an und die anderen sprangen erschrocken aus ihrer Schusslinie. Sie wollte sich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum verkriechen, weg von den Scendramins – weg von Tarius und Meriadanus. Diese Menschen, die ihr soviel Ärger bereitet hatten.  
  
„Wackelpudding", murmelte Philomena der fetten Dame zu. Das Bild schwang auf und ließ Philomena ein. Einige aus ihrer Klasse waren schon da und musterten sie voller Angst. Anscheinend, weil sie sich davor fürchteten, dass sie ihrer Privatgedanken ausstöbern könnte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stieg sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal empor, stürmte in den Raum und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Merlin, der dort eben noch gelegen hatte, sprang fauchend auf und stolzierte beleidigt zum Fenster.  
  
Warum? Warum konnten ihre Geheimnisse nicht wenigstens hier verborgen bleiben. Wieso musste ihr das Unheil bis hier her folgen? Warum glaubte Harry sie hätte den Jungen gemordet? Dabei hatte sie doch den Mord mit angesehen...  
  
Ein lautes Schuhuhen ließ sie auffahren. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass eine graue Schleiereule auf ihrem Bett saß und einen schwarzen Brief im Schnabel hielt. Philomena starrte auf die grell leuchtende smaragdgrüne Schrift, die besagte:  
  
Philomena McMorduc  
  
Mädchenschlafsaal  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Philomena nahm der Eule den Brief ab. Wer sollte ihr einen schwarzen Brief schicken? Doch gleich darauf fiel ihr die einzige Person ein, die die Eule zu ihr hätte senden können: Ihr leiblicher Vater! Philomena wusste nur wer er war – hatte ihn jedoch noch nie gesehen. Sie hatte immer vorgegeben nichts von ihren Eltern zu wissen – zu sagen, sie seihen Tod wäre das einfachste. Doch das waren sie nicht... zumindest nicht ihr Vater: Doch mit der Gewissheit mit so einem Vater zu leben machte ihr Leben viel schwerer, als es schon war.  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie den Brief, während die Eule aus dem Fenster flog und Merlin ihr mit bösem Blick hinter herstarrte.  
  
An meine Tochter Philomena  
  
Ich weiß, das du von mir weißt, also reden wir nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. Ich hoffe deine erste Woche in Hogwarts behagt dir. Äußerst schade, dass du dich dorthin zurückgezogen hast, wo ich dir auf deiner alten Schule zu gerne einen Besuch abgestattet hätte. Man hat dort auch ein Auge auf dich, das weißt du. Es ist schade, dass du all die Fähigkeiten von deiner Mutter geerbt hast, was ich sofort wusste, wo du auf die Welt kamst. Das zieht mich mit deiner Existenz in den Schmutz, das ist dir doch bewusst, oder? Ich habe ebenfalls ein Auge auf dich und du wirst gewiss sein, dass du noch von mir hören wirst. Genies das Leben in Hogwarts: Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass du nur ein Jahr dahin gehst!  
  
Dein Vater  
  
Kaum hatte Philomena zu ende gelesen, ging der Brief in Flammen auf und Merlin fauchte erneut.  
  
Philomena sah zu, wie der Kater von seinem Fensterbrett sprang und sich wieder zu ihr gesellte – anscheinend, um sie zu trösten. Krummbein, Hermines Kater, beobachtete ihn mit aufwachsender Missgunst.  
  
Der Inhalt des Briefes war voller Rätsel, doch Philomena wusste mit jedem Wortlaut etwas anzufangen. Wie konnte sich dieser Mensch nur ihr Vater nennen? Natürlich war er ihr leiblicher Vater, doch Philomena kannte ihn nicht als solchen an, da er sie nicht aufgezogen hatte und da er sich niemals bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Und weil er ihre Mutter auf den Gewissen hatte! Philomena kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ihre ersten Woche in Hogwarts! Und schon das reinste Fiasko. Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und Hermine kam mit einem überdicken Wälzer herein.  
  
„Jetzt weiß ich endlich, was es mit deinen silbernen Haaren auf sich hat!", sagte sie freudig erregt. Philomena setzte sich langsam auf. Sie war kreidebleich.  
  
„Hermine, bitte sag n..."  
  
„Du bist wirklich eine Mondmagierin."Und bei den geschockten Gesicht von Philomena sagte sie noch sanft: „Keine Sorge. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	6. Die Mondmagierin

Disclamer: Nix mir, außer das Unbekannte. Verdien auch kein Geld.  
  
Warnung: Könnte arg Dark werden – noch nicht, aber das nächste Kapitel dann...  
  
@Angel334 Jetzt gibt es leider weniger Harry – ich kam nicht umhin, weil nun Philomenas Vergangenheit eine Rolle spielt und das darf Harry am Anfang noch nich wissen. Philomena hab ich mal als kleines Kind aufgeschnappt. Den Name gibt es wirklich und fand ich faszinierend. In einer englischen Serie – ich dachte, das passt zu Harry Potter und zu meiner Geschichte *g* ist also eigentlich nichts besonderes.  
  
Alscho, dasch Kapitel hier isch ziemlisch kurz. Deswegen stell ich gleich zwei online.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Die Mondmagierin  
  
Zaubertränke war Folter. Doch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war der reinste Todesstoß. Philomena hätte alles drum gegeben, um diese beiden Fächer abzuwählen, doch sie konnte es nicht.  
  
Scendramin war drauf und dran sie jeden Unterricht zu triezen wo er nur konnte. Jedes Mal gab er den Schülern Hinweise darauf, das Philomena eine Mondmagierin war und dies vielleicht im bösen Zuge ausnutzen könnte. Und wenn Harry und Ron nun auch herausfanden, dass Philomena ihr Dasein als Mondmagierin fristete, dann war es ganz mit der Vertrautheit vorbei. Philomena merkte, das Harry gegenüber Tarius misstrauisch war (während Ron ihn anbetete wie einen Gott) und auch bei ihr so seine Zweifel hegte. Sie durfte also sich keinen weiteren Fehler erlauben, damit Harry sich langsam wieder mit ihr vertragen konnte. Ja, sie hatte die Fähigkeit des Mondes. Nein, sie lief nicht Voldemort hinterher. Nie im Leben! Lieber würde sie sich die nächste Klippe herunterstürzen, als sich ihm anzuschließen. Doch die Scendramins versuchten sie als eine solche ab zu stempeln. Sie taten es, damit Philomena die Missgunst bei ihren Mitschülern erwecken würde und somit wieder etliche Feinde hätte – und die Schule wechseln musste. Hatte das ihr nicht ihr Vater versprochen? Ihr Vater, der irgendwo weit draußen hockte und sich ins Fäustchen lachte, weil er wieder einmal so einen genial ausgeklügelten Plan erschaffen hatte. Philomena hasste ihren Vater. Schon, weil er zwei Schergen nach Hogwarts schickte, um sie zu bewachen. Es war ja mal wieder typisch für ihn und natürlich mussten das die Scendramins sein, die sie hier bewachten und ihr neues Leben genauso zerstörten, wie ihr altes. Wenigstens vertraute ihr Hermine und Philomena spielte doch glatt mit dem gefährlichen Gedanken ihr zu sagen, wer ihr wirklicher Vater war. Doch sie würde Hermine einer Gefahr aussetzen und so behielt sie diese Gedanken lieber für sich.  
  
Die regnerischen Tage zogen ins Land und der Herbst zeigte sich nun von seiner stürmischen Seite. In Hogwarts war es Mode, dass das Quidditchtraining um die Zeit immer begann, doch vorher mussten sie noch einen Fänger aussuchen, da Oliver Wood die Schule verlassen hatte. Terry Feldom war der neue Kapitän der Quidditchmanschaft und er organisierte die Neuauswahlen, denn zwei neue Jäger (Terry war einer) und zwei Treiber mussten her – Philomena brauchte sich erst gar nicht bewerben.  
  
„Hey, hast du Lust mitzumachen?", fragte Tivon Accid sie, der sich als Treiber beworben hatte. Sie saßen am Frühstückstisch und draußen pfiff ein eisiger Wind um das Schloss herum. Philomena machte den Mund auf und sah den braunhaarigen picklige Siebtklässler für eine Weile verständnislos an. Dann begriff sie.  
  
„Ich soll mitspielen – als Jägerin?", fragte sie. Tivon nickte eifrig und in seinen braunen Augen konnte Philomena lesen, dass er sich wahrscheinlich nichts sehnlichster Wünschte, als einen guten Jäger in der Mannschaft. Sie war aber gar nicht mehr so gut auf Quidditch zu sprechen. Und heut war zu allem Übel auch noch Vollmond.  
  
„Ich danke dir ja für dein nettes Angebot, aber..."  
  
„Terry würde dich sofort nehmen", sagte Spiro Taler, ebenfalls angehender Treiber und Siebtklässler, der an Tivons Seite erschienen war. „Bitte!" Beide sahen sie Philomena mit großen Kulleraugen an. Sie glichen einem Weasleyschen Abbild. Zumindest galten sie als die albernsten in der siebten Stufe.  
  
„Ich... eigentlich habe ich genug von Quidditch und..."Die beiden Jungs blinzelten beschwörerisch mit den Augen, so, als wollten sie Philomena hypnotisieren. Es klappte auch.  
  
„Okay... aber seit nicht enttäuscht von mir."  
  
„Ja!", kam es von beiden einstimmig. Spiro drehte sich um und schrie durch den ganzen Saal: „TERRY! WIR HABEN SIE! SIE MACHT MIT! IST DAS NICHT WUNDERVOLL?"Philomena duckte sich beschämt weg, denn jeder im Saal drehte seinen Kopf nach ihr um. Hermine klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.  
  
„Warum zierst du dich so? Ist doch ne super Abwechslung."  
  
„Du weißt von meinen Kräften", zischte Philomena ihr zu. „Und heut ist Vollmond..."  
  
„Oh", machte Hermine. „Ein Problem."  
  
„Ja", setzte Philomena nach. „Ein gewaltiges Problem."  
  
*  
  
Liebend gern hätte sie das Training am Abend abgesagt, doch das ging nicht. Hermine beschloss mit am Spielfeldrand zu stehen, denn sie wollte Auffälligkeiten vermeiden. Draußen regnete es jedoch in Strömen und das würde eigentlich die Blicke der Zuschauer von Philomena ablenken. Falls es passierte.  
  
Harry und zu Hermines und Ron beäugten Philomena misstrauisch, als sie im Quidditchumhang und mit ihrem Feuerblitz, den jedes Mitglied der Quidditchschule bekam, die Umkleidekabinen betrat. Hermine hatte sich mit einem Schirm schon aufs Quidditchfeld postiert.  
  
Die Mannschaft bestand aus Ginny, Terry und Philomena – das waren die Jäger.  
  
Ron war Hüter und Harry natürlich Sucher.  
  
Die beiden Weasleyähnlichen Jungs, die die ganze Zeit über jeden Kleinkram lachten, hatten es als Treiber geschafft.  
  
Bei dem Regen würden eh keine Zuschauer auf der Tribüne sitzen, doch Philomena fand, dass die Teammitglieder schon Zuschauer genug waren.  
  
Terry machte einen auf Oliver Wood und erklärte ihnen die Spieltaktik in einer seiner unbekannten Sprache; der sogenannten Quidditchsprache. Dabei warf er aber immer wieder einen feuereifrigen Blick auf Philomena, wie der schien.  
  
Dann scheuchte er die Spieler wie eine Schar Hühner nach draußen und bat sie die Spielzeuge zu üben. Philomena musste mit Ginny alleine üben, da Terry erst einmal von unten die Lage betrachten wollte. Philomena bezweifelte zwar, dass der Jäger etwas sehen würde.  
  
So flog sie allein blitzschnell über das Feld, wich Spiro und Tivon mit deren Klatscher aus und schoss den Quaffel am Ron vorbei ins Tor. Von unten hörte sie ein begeistertes Grölen von Terry aber gleichzeitig auch einen bösartiges Grummeln über Ron, der nicht gefangen hatte.  
  
„Man", rief Spiro durch den Regen. „Den hat man ja gar nicht gesehen." Philomena grinste und flog weitere Ausweichmanöver wegens der Klatscher. Ron sah sauer drein, doch beim nächsten mal passte er besser auf.  
  
Philomena umfasste den Quaffel fest und der Regen peitschte ihr ins Gesicht. Der Wind heulte erbost auf und versuchte sie aus der Bahn zu bringen, doch ihm schien das nicht zu gelingen. Sie warf den Quaffel Ginny zu, die ihn grinsend auffing und ein paar Ausweichmanöver flog.  
  
Philomena huschte schnell über das Spielfeld, drehte ein paar Loopings um Tivon und Spiro, schoss an Ron vorbei und wich weiteren Klatschern aus. Ginny kam angebraust und warf ihr den Quaffel zu. Ron, der dachte, dass sie schissen würde, ging in Lauerstellung. Doch Philomena tat nichts dergleichen. Sie flog verwirrenden Kurven und als Ginny genau in Position war, schoss sie den Quaffel zu ihr, den diese sofort versenkte. Ron sah aus, als ob man ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst hätte. Anscheinend, weil seine eigene Schwester ihn gerade ausgetrickst hatte. Ginny grinste verschmitz und rief Ron etwas zu.  
  
Philomena verstand es nicht mehr.  
  
Ein gewaltiger Schmerz durchzuckte ihr Herz und breitete sich langsam aber sicher in ihrem Körper aus. Sie versuchte Hermine zuzuwinken, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Philomena flüchtete in eine dunkle Ecke des Quidditchfeldes und hoffte, dass Ginny erst mal alleine übte ohne ihr Fehlen zu bemerken. Kaum war sie dort angekommen, fiel sie vom Besen. Ihre Arme und Beine erstarrten. Vor Schmerz bäumte sie sich auf und kippte nach vorne. Doch sie war nicht allein, wie sie es erhofft hatte.  
  
„Was ist mit dir?"Es war Harry, der da sich über sie gebeugt hatte. „Ist dir nicht gut?"  
  
„Geh... bitte... schnell... weg", brachte Philomena hervor und wand sich. „Bitte, Harry."  
  
„Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?", fragte er besorgt. Anscheinend hatte er sie missverstanden. Philomena verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie ihre Kräfte nicht kontrollieren konnte.  
  
Plötzlich gesellte sich zu dem Schmerz eine gewaltige Hitze, die sich über ihren Körper ausbreitete. Philomena versuchte einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, damit nicht noch andere auf den Plan kamen. Sie krümmte sich, versuchte alles zu unterdrücken. Doch es half nichts. Ohne eine weiter Vorwarnung begann ihr Körper plötzlich in der Farbe des Mondlichts zu leuchten.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry wich erschrocken zurück und sah gerade noch so, wie etwas unförmiges aus Philomenas Rücken wuchs. Doch dann blendete ihn ein greller Lichtstrahl und er sah gar nichts mehr. Eine Minute verstrich, bis Harry wieder die Augen öffnete. Er blinzelte und versuchte die Lichtpixel zu vertreiben. Doch was stand da vor ihm? Ein Engel? Was anderes fiel ihm dazu nicht ein, denn die Gestallt vor ihm besaß gewaltige schimmernd weiße Flügel, die eine Spannweite von mindestens zwei Metern hatten. Sie trug einen silbernen verzierten Stab, an dem sich etwas gelbes empor schlängelte. Auf dem Stab saß noch eine hellgelbe Kugel. Die Gestallt hatte eine weiße Robe an, die mit einem silbernen Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde. Die Haare waren silbern. Harry klappte der Mund auf. Vor ihm stand kein Engel. Vor ihm stand Philomena und sie sah sehr ängstlich aus.  
  
~***~  
  
Philomena war selber erschrocken über ihre Erscheinung. Sie sah auf ihre Flügel, umfasste ihren Stab fester, worauf sich Wärme in ihren Körper ausbreitete. Noch nie hatte sie die Verwandlung zu Ende geführt.  
  
Philomena sah ängstlich zu Harry, der kalkweiß geworden war. Sie ließ die Flügel sinken und bedeckte damit ihren ganzen Körper.  
  
„Wer oder was bist du?", fragte Harry. Er wich vor ihr zurück.  
  
„Harry – ich – du brauchst keine Angst zu haben – ich bin..."  
  
„Eine Mondmagierin!"Harry wirbelte herum und Philomena starrte an ihm vorbei. Hinter ihm war nicht Scendramin erschienen, wie sie anfangs glaubte. Hinter ihm stand Snape.  
  
Böse blickend schritt er an Harry vorbei und musterte Philomena, die sich ängstlich duckte und sich hinter ihren Flügeln versteckte.  
  
„Seien Sie froh, das ich die anderen rein geschickt habe, als ich Ihre Lage erkannte", sagte er eisig. „Ich glaube dagegen habe ich kein Mittelchen." Philomena zitterte. Warum musste er gerade davon wissen?  
  
„Bitte", wimmerte sie. „Sagt niemanden etwas. Die Leute haben Angst vor mir... Harry..."Harrys Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie nicht deuten. Er sah so ausdruckslos aus. Auch Snape sah sie ausdruckslos an.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen die Flügel stutzen", sagte er hämisch lächelnd. „Dann fällt es nicht mehr so auf."Er freute sich darüber etwas gegen sie in der Hand zu haben. Das sah ihm Philomena an. Sie wollte ihm etwas entgegensetzen, doch plötzlich tauchte der Schmerz wieder auf. Die Verwandlungen waren ohne Übung nur von kurzer Dauer und sehr schmerzhaft... Philomena kippte wieder zur Seite weg und wieder breitete sich das Licht aus. Der Schmerz war schrecklich und wurde zu einer Pein, bei de Philomena wirklich aufschreien musste. Und dann schwand ihr das Bewusstsein. 


	7. Snapes Wandel?

Warning: Der Darkteil!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Snapes Wandlung?  
  
Harry starrte mit offenem Munde auf die ohnmächtige Philomena. War das eben ein Traum gewesen? Konnte das von vorhin wirklich Philomena darstellen? Ein Monster – nein... ein Engel? Eine Mondmagierin? Das konnte doch einfach nicht möglich sein! Doch wenn er sich die Haare so betrachtet, die nun matt herabhingen und noch immer silbern im Mondlicht glänzten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass diese Theorie gar nicht so abwegig war. Und Hermine hatte es gewusst!  
  
„Sie kommen ebenfalls mit in mein Büro!"Harry wirbelte erschrocken herum. Snape! An ihn hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Der ging wortlos an ihm vorbei und hob den leblosen Körper Philomenas an. Harry betrachtete diese Szenerie stirnrunzelnd. Wieso benutzte der Zaubertranklehrer keinen Zauber, um Philomena zu transportieren? Doch er hatte nicht lange Zeit darüber nach zu denken, denn Snape herrschte Harry an ihn nicht so anzustarren und sich endlich zu bewegen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Schloss sprach Harry kein Wort mit Snape. Er durfte es sich nicht wieder mit ihm verscherzen. Morgen stand noch Okklumentic auf dem Plan. Noch immer preschte der Regen unerbittlich auf sie herab. Die anderen Quidditchspieler waren auf Geheiß Snapes schon längst wieder nach drinnen verschwunden und überlegten sicherlich schon, was der Grund ihres Verweises in den Gemeinschaftsraum sein könnte und wo die beiden anderen Spieler blieben.  
  
Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zurück auf Snape, der Philomena versuchte vor dem Regen zu schützen, in dem er ihr seinen Umhang überwarf. Harry gefiel das Bild nicht – dies war nicht die Art des dunklen Magiers. Er hasste doch die Gryffindors und wenn diese auch noch den Namen Philomena trugen, dann musste sich die Sympathie für den Schüler absolut unter dem Nullpunkt tummeln. Tat sie aber nicht. Harry wandte den Blick ab, bevor Snape es noch bemerkte. Dafür konnte es eigentlich nur eine Erklärung geben: Entweder Snape stand noch zu Voldemort und Philomena hatte wirklich etwas als Mondmagierin mit diesem zu tun. Oder aber... Snape hatte Sympathie für die Kratzbürste entwickelt. Letzteres konnte aber nicht möglich sein. Und das erste? Philomena sah in ihrer Verwandlung aus, wie ein Engel – so was konnte doch nicht für Voldemort kämpfen. Außerdem beherrschte sie ihre Fähigkeiten noch gar nicht richtig.  
  
Harry nahm seine Brille ab, um sie zu putzen und erfolglos wieder aufzusetzen. Das war ihm eindeutig zu hoch. Er müsste schon Philomena direkt fragen, aber die würde ihm schon eher eine klatschen, als ihm die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen.  
  
Harry stieß die Eingangstür vor sich auf und Snape kam hinterdrein. Der schlug jedoch nicht den Weg zum Krankenflügel ein, wie Harry erst dachte, sondern machte sicht gleich zu seinem Büro auf.  
  
Wohl oder Übel trottete Harry ihm hinterher, obwohl er lieber ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Hermine geredet hätte. Vielleicht wusste die Antwort auf seine Fragen.  
  
Doch nun musste er noch ein Gespräch – wozu auch immer – mit Professor Snape führen, der ihn mit einer unwirschen Kopfbewegung in sein Büro wies. Harry setzte sich wortlos vor den Schreibtisch, während Snape mit samt Philomena in einer weiteren Tür verschwand. Harry sah sich angewidert in dem Büro um und versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass Snape Philomena anscheinend soeben in seine Privatgemächer verlagerte. Überall standen Einmachgläser mit Eckelerregenden Inhalt herum. Ein Blubbern sagte ihm, dass Snape irgendwo einen Zaubertrank vor sich hinkochen ließ und aus einem der Schränke kamen merkwürdige Kratzgeräusche, als ob ein Irrwicht dahinter lauern würde. Als hätte das Wesen hinter der Tür Harrys Blicke gespürt, erzitterte der Schrank heftiger – ein dumpfes Krachen. Etwas oder gar Jemand musste heruntergefallen sein. Harry stand auf und ging auf den Schrank zu. Selbst wenn es ein Irrwicht war – er wusste sich gegen so etwas zu verteidigen. Seine Neugier obsiegte ihn einfach und schon streckte er die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus.  
  
Etwas Schwarzes Unförmiges sprang heraus, streifte nur knapp Harrys Haare und landete auf dem Schreibtisch. Harry drehte sich um. Philomenas Katze saß ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn aus gruselig gelben Augen. Harry sah das Tier, das ihn weitgehend interessiert studierte, perplex an. Was hatte Philomenas Katze in Snapes Schrank zu suchen?  
  
„Dieses schwarze Ungetüm hat mich eingesperrt!"War sie nicht selber ein schwarzes Ungetüm – Moment mal! Hatte dieses Tier soeben gesprochen?  
  
„Du... du kannst sprechen?"Merlin leckte sich die Pfote, die anscheinend verletzt war.  
  
„Natürlich", antwortete der Kater – das war er ganz bestimmt, denn seine Stimme erschien männlich. „Was erwartest du von einem Mondkater zu Vollmond?"Jetzt erst fiel Harry auf, dass das ‚M' auf Merlins Stirn ziemlich gut zu sehen war und ihn weißlich anstrahlte.  
  
„Was... was machst du hier? Wieso hat er dich eingesperrt."Merlin senkte die Pfote.  
  
„Weil ich aus versehen ein Wort ihm gegenüber gesagt habe. Das hat ihm sofort alles erklärt und da er wusste, dass meine Herrin Quidditch spielt, ist er sofort zum Spielfeld gerannt – vorher hat er mich aber noch eingesperrt, damit ich sie nicht warnen kann."  
  
„Genau! Was soll das, Potter? Wieso ist dieser verflixte Kater wieder draußen? Ich dachte, Sie würden nichts mehr anrühren?"Snape war wieder in der Tür aufgetaucht. Merlin sprang fauchend vom Schreibtisch und setzte sich neben Harry.  
  
„Er... er hat die Tür von alleine geöffnet", sagte Harry wahrheitsgetreu, denn er kam nicht mehr dazu die Tür zu berühren. Snape schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben.  
  
„Ich würde an Ihrer Stelle Abstand von ihm halten", sagte Snape sich hinter den Schreibtisch setzend. „Schließlich ist er ein Mondkater. Hinsetzen!" Harry gehorchte stumm der Aufforderung, obwohl er gerne protestiert hätte. Seine Augen fixierten noch immer Merlin, der Snape böse anstarrte.  
  
„Warum sollte Harry Potter Abstand von uns Mondbemächtigten halten?", meldete sich dieser zurück. „Der Junge, der überlebte hat nichts von uns zu befürchten. Wir verabscheuen Voldemort und seine Anhänger."Snape hob die Brauen.  
  
„Ach? Natürlich nicht! Einem schwarzem Kater glaube ich natürlich alles."  
  
„Das ist war!", fauchte er. „Meine Herrin hat schon so viel Schreckliches erlebt, weil sie durch ihre Kräfte auf die falsche Seite vermutet wird. Lassen Sie sie bloß in Ruhe! Sie ist hier her gekommen, um Gerechtigkeit zu finden – nicht, um erneut einen Konflikt zu verursachen. Wenn sie ein Wort über unsere Kräfte verlauten, dann kratz ich Ihnen die Augen aus!"Merlin spitze die Ohren und sein Rücken formte sich zu einem Buckel. Snape war nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Er wandte sich an Harry.  
  
„Was wissen Sie alles über Philomena?", fragte er böse blickend. Nun war Harry dran ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anzublicken.  
  
„Ich kenne sie kaum!", antwortete er kurz angebunden, doch wahrheitsgetreu.  
  
„Potter!", kam es leise zischend zurück. „Es könnte von Ihrem verdammten Leben abhängen, wenn Sie mir nichts erzählen!"Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte heut zu viel erlebt, um noch vernünftig mit einem Snape reden zu können.  
  
„Ich kenne sie wirklich kaum! Und außerdem ist mir mein Leben egal!"Snape sprang auf.  
  
„Es geht nicht nur um Ihr verdammtes Leben sondern um das Leben aller auf Hogwarts!", giftete er. Harry blinzelte kurz.  
  
„Sie denken also auch, dass Philomena gefährlich ist?", fragte er eher zweifelnd. In seinem Kopf raste es. Was dachte sich dieser Zaubertrankmeister überhaupt dabei?  
  
„Das gerade will ich ja herausfinden!", kam es keifend zurück.  
  
„Ich sage es noch mal: Ich habe seit dem ersten Schultag kaum mit ihr geredet", antwortete Harry ruhiger und den Kater anstarrend.  
  
„Mr. Scendramin von ihrer ehemaligen Schule redet aber auffallend oft mir Ihnen und Weasley."Harry seufzte. Wie konnte er es dem misstrauischen Mann nur klar machen?  
  
„Er redet nur mit Ron!", sagte er. „Vielleicht ist er ja gefährlich? Oder der neue Lehrer? Tut mir Leid Sir, aber ich kann Ihnen wirklich nichts über Philomena sagen!"Snape beruhigte sich. Anscheinend schien er ihm zu glauben.  
  
„Nun gut, Potter", sagte er langsam. „Gehen Sie – und kommen Sie morgen pünktlich."Für Snapes Verhältnisse war dies eine sehr freundliche Verabschiedung. Harry nickte, stand auf und ging nach draußen. Der Kater folgte ihm.  
  
„Wissen Sie wirklich nichts über Philomena, Harry Potter?"  
  
„Nein!", sagte Harry barsch. „Ich traue niemanden! Und deswegen frag ich sie auch nicht aus!"  
  
„Das verüble ich Ihnen auch nicht. In ihrer Situation würde ich auch vorsichtig sein, wem ich nun traue. Vor allem, wenn man nicht weiß, was man glauben soll. Drum gebe ich Ihnen einen guten Rat: Es ist nicht so, wie es zu sein scheint!"Und damit verschwand der Kater in einem kleinen Schlupfloch und ließ Harry alleine. Er wusste nun überhaupt nichts damit anzufangen.  
  
~***~  
  
Als Philomena unter starken Kopfschmerzen erwachte und sich umsah, wusste sie sofort, dass sie sich nicht im Krankenflügel befand. Sie lag in einem komischen Bett, dessen Bezüge giftgrün waren. Und es roch so komisch nach Patchouli dass, wenn es seinen wahren Duft verloren hatte, den Geruch von Graberde annahm.  
  
Philomena setzte sich angewidert auf und eine schwere Decke fiel ihr von den Schultern. In dem Zimmer, in dem sie sich befand, war es sehr düster. Vor dem Bett konnte man durch ein langgezogenes Kirchfenster schauen, dass jedoch von grauen Vorhängen verdeckt wurde. Daneben standen zwei Stühle und ein Schreibtisch, der voller Pergamente, Federn und anderem Kleinkram zugeschüttet war. Eine Phiole und ein Reagenzglas; worin eine komisch lilafarbene Masse vor sich hin blubberte, befanden sich in einem Halter auf dem Schreibtisch.  
  
Insgesamt war das Zimmer sehr klein und durch seinen giftgrünen Anstrich verlieh es einem eine gruselige Atmosphäre.  
  
Philomena stand auf und tapste Barfuss über den schwarzen Teppich zum Schreibtisch. Als sie die Phiolen sah, kam ihr ein schrecklicher Verdacht: Snape! Er hatte doch vorhin gesehen, wie sie sich verwandelt hatte und nun wollte er sie wahrscheinlich ausfragen, wenn sie wieder aufwachte! Aber wie sollte sie auch von ihm flüchten? Früher oder später würde er sie eh wieder zu sich zitieren können.  
  
Also beäugte Philomena alles weiter, was auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Und dann fiel ihr ins Auge, dass einer der Fächer offen war und ein Foto verlockend herauslugte. Sie trat näher heran und versuchte einen Blick darauf zu erspähen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um. Kein Snape in Sicht. Sie blickte wieder auf das Photo und kaute auf ihren Lippen. Konnte sie es einfach mal nehmen, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen? Es hatte vielleicht auf dem Fußboden gelegen und Philomena war rein zufällig drüber gestolpert. Außerdem – Snape würde es eh nie erfahren. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte sich ihre Hand blitzschnell das Foto aus der Schublade stibitzt. Nun hatte sie wenigstens die Ausreden, dass sie ihren Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig, als ob es ihren Augen verboten war dies Bild anzusehen, hielt sie es näher an ihr Gesicht ran. Es war ein Bild von einer wunderschönen Frau, die lange silberne Haare besaß und strahlend diamantblaue Augen. Ihre Haut war braungebrannt und sie winkte fröhlich. Sie könnte das Gegenteil von Snape darstellen. Philomena kam sie so seltsam vertraut vor und das grauenvolle Gefühl von Leere und Schuld stieg in ihr hoch. Diese Augen... sie kannte die Frau... Philomena schluckte, drehte das Bild um und entdeckte in roter Schrift: In Liebe für meinen Sev von Salama Tatoje. Das Snape eine Freundin besaß, war ihr uninteressant. Ihre Vermutung hatte sich in schrecklicher Art und Weise bestätigt: Diese Frau weilte nicht mehr unter ihnen – und das schlimme war: Sie war schuld dran! Philomena vergaß, dass sie sich in Snapes Gemach befand und sein geheimes Foto in der Hand hielt. Sie sank auf den Boden und Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr hoch. Erinnerungen des Grauens... Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien ein alter verlotterter Friedhof. Sie selbst stand in einem weißen Umhang gehüllt vor einem Grab. Der Wind strich durch ihre Haare und ließ ihren Umhang leicht flattern. Sie glich einem weißen Gespenst, denn auch ihr Gesicht war von Blässe gezeichnet und Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Der Mond schien im silbernen Licht auf das Grab und sie herab und ein leichter Nieselregen machte alles zu einem unheimlichen Schauspiel.  
  
Auf dem Grabstein stand Salama Tatoje. In ihrer Vision brach Philomena vor diesem Grab zusammen und schrie in die tiefe Nacht hinein. Die Erinnerung wurde schwarz, machte platz für Schrecklicheres. Philomena hatte dieses Grab immer und immer wieder besucht, wenn die Ferien ran waren. Dieser Friedhof wurde als Friedhof der besonderen Hexen und Zauberer bezeichnet – kein Muggel würde ihn also je zu Gesicht bekommen. Eine Vision hatte sie dort hingeführt und – Erinnerungen. Als sie zum ersten Male dort wie in Trance hinwandelte und die Innenschrift gelesen hatte, war sie zusammengebrochen, da Erinnerungen sie mit einer schrecklichen Wucht überwältigt hatten. Ihre Erzieher hatten sie zum Glück gefunden...  
  
Philomena klammerte sich krampfhaft an dem Stuhl fest, begann zu zittern und schluckte. Die Worte der Innenschrift halten wie ein böser Fluch durch ihren Kopf: Sie starb im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord – rettete einem Kind damit das Leben.  
  
Dieses Kind war sie gewesen.  
  
Philomena wusste, wie es dazu gekommen war. Ihr Vater hatte sie in diese Situation gebracht. Damals war sie noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt gewesen – war noch ein kleines Neugeborenes gewesen – das hieß: Der dunkle Lord befand sich noch auf der Höhe seiner Macht.  
  
In jener Nacht wurde auch ihre Mutter umgebracht... Philomena ließ den Stuhl los und ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihr. Tränen rannen über die Wangen. Warum... warum konnte sie all das sehen, was sie im Babyalter erlebt hatte? Warum nur? Sie hämmerte bei diesen Gedanken auf den Fußboden während vor ihrem inneren Auge eine dunkle Gasse auftauchte, in der sie selbst als Baby schreiend auf dem Boden lag und dunkle Gestallten – Todesser und Voldemort – vor ihr standen und die Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten. Ein Kind konnte sich nicht verteidigen – etwas, was die Sache doch zu langweilig für Todesser gestallten musste – nicht aber bei einer Mondmagierin bei Vollmond. Wie in allen Visionen hüpfte ein schwarzer Kater vor das Kind und wie immer leuchtete er so grell, dass es jemanden auf den Plan rufen musste. Wieder hämmerte Philomena auf den Boden. Wäre sie doch keine Mondmagierin! Wäre sie doch gestorben. Denn Salama und ihre Freundin wurden auf das Licht aufmerksam. Sie tauchten genau in dem Moment auf, als Voldemort den Kater, Merlin, mit einem Fußtritt außer Gefecht setzte. Salama stürzte sich mit Flüchen und aller Kraft, die sie entbehren konnte ohne nach zu denken dazwischen. Ihrer Freundin rief sie noch zu, dass sie das Kind retten solle. Und dann starb sie – Philomena sah alles über die Schulter der Frau, die sie aus der Situation rettete, mit an. Sie starb durch ein gefährliches grünes Surren aus Voldemorts Zauberstab. Avada Kedavra... wegen ihr, Philomena, musste ein Mensch sterben... Eine Hexe, die es hätte können weit bringen. Wegen ihr musste nicht nur ein Mensch sterben. Wegen ihr mussten viele sterben. Nicht nur Salama, sondern auch deren Freundin, die starb, nachdem sie Philomena ins sichere Waisenhaus gebracht hatte. Eine Erzieherin, weil Philomena zehn Jahre später sich erneut in die Gefahr eines Todessers brachte und diese sich ebenfalls für sie opferte – und noch viele mehr. ‚Meine Schuld', dachte Philomena und nun wallte ein Fluss aus Trauer und Wut aus ihr heraus. Der Boden färbte sich durch ihre Silbertränen silbrig. Konnte das alles nicht ein Ende haben? Konnte sie nicht einfach hier und jetzt sterben, damit niemand mehr wegen ihr starb? Aber wofür waren dann die anderen gestorben? Für nichts? Für eine Tote? Eine Tote, die nun endgültig die Geister der anderen mit in die Unterwelt nahm?  
  
„Was machen Sie da auf dem Fußboden, Miss McMorduc?"Philomenas Kopf schnellte nach oben; sie starrte jedoch nur mit einem wässrigen Blick die Schubladen an und versuchte die Tränenflut aufzuhalten. Das Foto in ihrer Hand war zerknüllt. Sie hatte die Faust fest um es geschlossen. Snape durfte sie so nicht sehen! Dazu war sie zu stolz.  
  
„Ich... wollte... wollte aufstehen... war aber noch zu schwach... und...", presste sie hervor, doch das sie Mühe hatte, dass Zittern in ihrer Stimmer zu verbergen, konnte sogar so ein gefühlsloser Mensch wie Snape erkennen. Denn er sagte nichts auf die unvollendete Antwort und war einen Schritt näher an sie ran getreten, so das sein Umhang die auf dem Boden hockende Philomena berührte.  
  
Philomena schluchzte auf, sank wieder nach vorn und begann herzzerreißend zu weinen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Selbst ein Snape vermochte es nicht, sie vor einer Jahrelangen aufgestauten Trauer abzuhalten. Er konnte ihr nicht die schrecklichen Erinnerungen nehmen – die Visionen...  
  
Philomena zuckte nicht einmal, als eine Hand ihre Faust berührte, sie behutsam öffnete und das Foto herausholte.  
  
Ohne, dass es Philomena merkte, hockte Snape ein ganze Weile neben ihr und starrte abwechselnd das Foto und dann Philomena an. Dann legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sagte: „Komm mit..."Philomena schnellte wieder hoch und sah zur Seite, wo noch immer ein ernster Snape hockte und die Hand nicht wegnahm. Sie musste ein erbärmliches Bild abgeben, wenn Snape sie sogar anfasste.  
  
„W... wohin?", stotterte sie aufgelöst.  
  
„Komm bitte einfach mit", sagte Snape erstaunlich ruhig und Philomena meinte, dass auch Wärme mitschwang. Und seit wann bat Snape sie?  
  
Er nahm behutsam ihre Hand und zog sie auf die Füße. Philomena war so perplex, dass sie für wenige Sekunden ihre Tränen und Sorgen vergaß. Sie starrte mit offenem Mund Snape an, der sie an der Hand hinter sich herzog und sie aus dem Büro leitete. Dann schluchzte Philomena erneut auf, weil neue Bilder in ihre Gedanken eindrangen. Snape beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er führte sie aus seinem Büro heraus, doch er ging nicht in die Eingangshalle, sondern tiefer in die Kerker hinein.  
  
Philomena nahm das alles nur noch verschwommen war. Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen, was davon zeugte, dass die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ und sie somit bald wieder Gedanken lesen konnte. Doch sie wollte das nicht! Sie wollte dagegen ankämpfen. Denn wenn sie wieder die Telepathie beherrschen würde, dann konnten noch mehr Erinnerungen kommen.  
  
Philomena begann zu zittern und sank hinter Snape zusammen. Der blieb sofort stehen, ließ sie jedoch nicht los.  
  
„Steh auf, Mädchen!", sagte er, jedoch nicht in einem barschen Tonfall, wie sie es sonst von ihm kannte. Philomena jedoch schluchzte laut auf und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig innerlich. Wie konnte sie nur Gefühle vor diesem widerlichen Menschen zeigen?  
  
„Ich kann nicht mehr!", schrie sie trotz allem. Snape ließ sie los und starrte unschlüssig auf sie herab. Was machte man mit einem Teenager, dem die Nerven durchgegangen waren? Das schien er nicht lange zu überlegen, denn kurzerhand packte er Philomena und hob sie auf seine Arme. Der verschlug es den Atem und ihre Tränen versagten erneut. Wenn sie wüsste, dass Snape sie nicht zum ersten Mal so durch die Gänge trug, würde sie wahrscheinlich an ihrem Verstand zweifeln.  
  
Snape starrte stur geradeaus und sagte keinen Ton. Anscheinend wagte er es nicht Philomena jetzt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Auch von ihr kam kein einziges Geräusch mehr. Sie klammerte sich nur an ihren Lehrer, um nicht runter zu fallen und nahm ihre erneuten Tränen nur stumm hin.  
  
Irgendwann kamen sie an einer großen massiven Holztür an, die einfach aufsprang, als Snape näher kam und wieder zuging, als sie den Raum dahinter betreten hatten. Dieser war sehr dunkel und wurde nur von einer einzigen Fackel an der Wand beleuchtet. Snape setzte die verstörte Philomena auf einem der Sessel ab und entfernte sich dann von ihr. Philomena blieb stocksteif sitzen und rührte sich nicht ein einziges Mal. Sie sah sich noch nicht einmal um. Ihre leeren und gespenstisch aussehenden Augen fixierten starr einen Punkt an der dunklen Mauer gegenüber. Die Fackel spiegelte sich in ihren Pupillen wider – sie blinzelte nicht einmal, bis Snape nach fünf Minuten mit einem dicken Wälzer in der Hand zurückkam. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel ihr gegenüber und musterte sie für weitere fünf Minuten wortlos.  
  
„Du weißt also davon, was Salama für dich getan hat?", sagte er irgendwann. Philomena fixierte noch immer den Punkt hinter ihm. Aus ihr schien jegliches Leben gewichen zu sein. „Ich würde dir raten schnellsten aus deiner Traumwelt zurückzukommen", sagte Snape mit resignierender Stimme. „Es könnte gefährlich für dich werden – wenn du zu lange bleibst, kommst du nie wieder zurück!"Als noch immer keine Reaktion von Philomena kam, seufzte Snape, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, murmelte etwas und vor Philomena erschien ein Phiole mit einem lilafarbenen fröhlich brodelnden Inhalt. Snape packte die Phiole, hob leicht Philomenas Kopf an und flößte ihr das Getränk ein. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden – Snape hatte gerade noch Zeit zurückzuweichen – kehrte wieder Leben in Philomenas Augen zurück und sie prustete los.  
  
„Na bitte – wieder mit voller Daseinskraft vorhanden", murmelte Snape sarkastisch, sich das vollgespritzte Gesicht wischend. Philomena sah ihn entschuldigend an, lehnte sich dann jedoch dann ausweichend in ihren Sessel zurück und sah sich schüchtern um. Dieser Raum war mehr als merkwürdig. In ihm standen nur zwei Sessel und eine Fackel hing an der Wand. Was war denn eben überhaupt passiert? Wieso war Snape von oben bis unten nass und zauberte sich wieder trocken. Sie konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie sie auf dem Fußboden zusammengesunken war und Snape sie danach hochgehoben hatte.  
  
„Wo bin ich?", fragte Philomena leise. Snape lehnte sich zurück und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
„In meinem Reich. Ein magischer Raum, den nur ich betreten und nach belieben umgestallten kann. Hier kannst du dich nicht wehren – und hier kommt auch keiner rein!"  
  
***************  
  
Scho, wasch für ein Geheimnis sich nun um Philomena rangt erfahr ihr nur zum *Teil* im nächsten Kapitel. Sor, aber da ist Philomena immer noch vorn und natürlich Severus. Harry bekommt auch noch seinen Teil. Kritik Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge? Immer her damit. *g* 


	8. Der Vater, der mich hasste'

ich Sorry – hatte Schulstress und kam nicht weiter hab mich aber riesig über dein Review gefreut Ja... mit Rechtschreibung hab ich's net so -.- Ich lass die Geschichte auch Betan, aber sie hat auch kaum Zeit... deswegen stell ich jetzt trotzdem on und später die korrigierten : Berendis Chuuuuuuuuu Das tu ich doch gerne löle freudele Ich werde mich beeilen dich knuddel   
  
Sor, wenn's wieder nur Philomena is -.- hab langsam Angst, dass sie zu Mary Sue wird... sagt mir bitter, wenn's so weit is... denn so was mag isch überhaupt nich... drop  
  
‚Der Vater, der mich hasste'  
  
Philomena starrte Snape noch immer perplex an. Gerade das bereitete ihr Mühen, denn ihre Augen brannten fürchterlich von den zahlreichen Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte.  
  
„Wollen... wollen Sie sich an mir rächen?", fragte sie mit matter Stimme. „Haben das nicht schon genug getan?"Snape schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf und faltete die Hände.  
  
„Das möchte ich nicht, nein... ich habe nur einige Fragen an dich."Philomena legte apathisch den Kopf an die Lehne und sagte nichts. Die Bilder drohten wieder zu kommen, sie sah regelrecht, wie die Schatten der Vergangenheit sich auf sie zu bewegten. Starr blickte sie auf die dunkle Stelle, wo sie meinte die Geister zu sehen.  
  
„Ich kann sie sehen", sagte Snape.  
  
„Was?", fragte Philomena. Die Geister verschwanden.  
  
„Ich kann die Geister deiner Vergangenheit sehen."Philomena fuhr herum und starrte Snape an. In seinen Augen leuchtete etwas Eigentümliches. War es die Gewissheit, dass er nun Macht über sie hatte – oder war es Mitleid. Diese kalten Augen konnte man nie so richtig definieren.  
  
„Sie können was?", fragte Philomena empört.  
  
„In diesem Raum spiegeln sich all deine Gedanken wider. Du erlebst deine Vergangenheit als Film noch einmal durch."Philomena sank ängstlich zurück.  
  
„Das will ich aber nicht."Vielleicht hatte er ja schon einiges gesehen? Zu viel gesehen?  
  
„Aber ich!", rief Snape energisch und Philomena zuckte zusammen. „Ich will wissen, ob du es warst, die damals von Salama gerettet wurde und diese damit den Tod entgegennahm! Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann zeigt mir dieser Raum das!"Aber natürlich! Wie konnte es anders sein. Snape dachte mal wieder nur an sich. Und sie hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, er wolle ihr helfen! Philomena sprang auf.  
  
„Ich muss hier raus!", sagte sie energisch. Snape stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"Mit einer kurzen Bewegung war er um den Tisch herum getreten und hatte sie am Ärmel gepackt. Philomena stiegen erneut die Tränen in die Augen, denn wieder kamen die Erinnerungen. Anscheinend beschleunigte das die Magie dieses Raumes.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich!", schrie sie. „Sie wissen nicht was ich durchgemacht habe! Sie wissen nicht, was ich für Schmerzen erleide, wenn ich das alles noch einmal sehe! Sie dürfen nicht!"Sie wollte sich los reisen, doch Snape packte beide Arme und zwang sie in sein Gesicht zu blicken.  
  
„Du weißt nicht, was ich durchgemacht habe! Derjenige, der Salama tötete, zog mich damit auf und zog sie auch noch in den Schmutz – ER LACHTE SIE AUS!"Philomena zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. In letzter Sekunde fing sie sich. Snape sah sehr zornig und wütend aus und sie hatte er in den Fängen! Und außerdem...  
  
„Sie sind ein Todesser?"Snape packte fester zu.  
  
„Gewesen, meine Liebe, gewesen!"Philomena verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht.  
  
„Sie tun mir weh!"Seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn. Dann lächelte er hinterhältig.  
  
„Ich habe auch allen Grund dazu, Philomena Riddle!"Philomena verschlug es die Sprache. Sie wurde so blass, dass man meinte jemand habe mit weißer Farbe nachgeholfen. Ihr verzagten die Beine und Snape ließ sie einfach fallen.  
  
„Sie wissen..."Snape schnaubte verächtlich und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich. Wenn er uns noch dazu anstachelte seine Tochter zu töten, die ihm so viel Schande bereitete! Ich wusste, dass Salama damals die Tochter des dunklen Lords rettete – doch ich wusste nicht, dass du es bist!"Philomena starrte auf ihre Hände. Noch jemanden, den sie ins Unglück gezogen hatte. Noch jemanden, dem sie das Leben zerstörte.  
  
„Sie hassen mich, hab ich Recht?", sagte sie rau. „Sie denken, dass ich meinem Vater beweisen will, dass alles dafür tun würde, um zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Sie denken, dass Salama umsonst gestorben ist."Snape antwortete nicht. Für wenige Sekunden hörte man nur das Prasseln des Feuers. „HAB ICH RECHT?!"Philomena schrie sich die Seele aus ihrem Leib. Da Snape noch immer nicht antwortete, fuhr sie fort: „Ich hasse meinen Vater. Ich verabscheue ihn zutiefst! Er ist für mich nicht mein Vater! Er ist nur die Person, die mich zeugte! Er ist dafür verantwortlich, dass Menschen, die mich kennen sterben müssen! Er ist dafür verantwortlich, dass Leute, die von meiner Herkunft wissen, mich verabscheuen! Er ist dafür verantwortlich, dass ich nicht normal leben kann!!!!"Philomena schluchzte auf und stumme Tränen rannen erneut über ihre Wangen. „Na los!", rief sie. „Holen Sie schon den Direktor! Er kann mich dann nach Askaban stecken! Ich gebs ja zu! Ich bin Voldemorts Tochter!"Doch Snape antwortete nicht. So wurde der Raum von den Markenerschütternden Schluchzern Philomenas erfüllt.  
  
„Nein!", sagte Snape plötzlich. Philomena sah auf und entdeckte Snape, der ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte und im Kamin herumstocherte. „Das werde ich nicht tun! Und nun steh auf! Das ist ja jämmerlich."  
  
„Sie sind ein eiskalter Mistkerl!", kam es von Philomena, die sich zitternd auf den Fußboden setzte. „So was, wie Gefühle haben Sie nicht, oder?"Snape hörte auf im Kamin herum zu stochern und drehte sich wieder um. Er sah Philomena kurz scharf an.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge, Miss Riddle!"Philomena sprang auf – oder sie rappelte sich eher auf, denn ihr Kräfte schienen sie fast verlassen zu haben.  
  
„Nennen Sie mich nie wieder so!", keifte sie Snape ins Gesicht. „Ich heiße Philomena McMorduc, haben Sie verstanden?"Snape trat gefährlich auf sie zu.  
  
„Von Ihnen lass ich mir nichts befehlen – selbst, wenn Sie vorher mir die Ohren zugeheult haben!"KLATSCH! Geschockt wich Snape zurück. Philomena hatte ihre letzte Kraft gesammelt und mit aller Wucht Snape eine geknallt. Dann sank sie erschöpft und unter Tränen auf ihren Sessel zurück.  
  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass gerade Sie dabei sind, wenn mich all meine Gefühle nach etlichen Jahren der Qual verlassen", sagte Philomena leise und mit einem melancholischen Blick.  
  
„Beschweren Sie sich ruhig über meine Art – doch bringen Sie nie meine Vergangenheit ins Spiel!"Snape setzte sich, ohne auch nur auf die Ohrfeige einzugehen. Es war bestimmt das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihm eine Schülerin eine geklatscht hatte und sich nicht einmal dafür entschuldigte. Unter anderem Umständen hätte Snape vielleicht sogar mit Schulverweis gedroht, doch nun kamen ihn einfach keine Worte über seine schneeweißen Lippen. Er schwang den Zauberstab und es erschienen zwei Tassen, gefüllt mit einem aromatischen Tee, auf dem Tisch vor ihnen.  
  
Es herrschte eine ganze Zeit lang eine gespannte Stille. Philomena wischte sich ihre Tränen weg und trank hin und wieder vom Tee ohne auch nur Danke zu sagen. Snape tat es ihr mit dem Trinken nach und beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit. Sie versuchte anscheinend ihre Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Philomena starrte ins Feuer. Es war eine groteske Situation. Beide konnten sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen und wären sich schon fast am ersten Schultag gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen. Und trotzdem saßen sie hier und tranken zusammen Tee.  
  
„Wir haben Zeit", durchbrach Snape die Stille. „Ich habe bewusst diesen Raum gewählt. In ihm vergeht die Zeit nicht. Niemand wird uns vermissen."  
  
„Warum?", fragte Philomena und wandte sich ihm zu. „Warum wollen Sie, dass wir Zeit haben?"Snape beugte sich vor.  
  
„Weil ich einige Fragen an Sie habe."Philomena hob die Brauen.  
  
„Und Sie denken, dass ich Ihnen antworte, nach dem Sie mich so behandelt haben?"Snape hob die Schultern.  
  
„Ich bin der einzige, der von Ihrer Vergangenheit weiß – und mit unter auch Ihren Fähigkeiten. Wie schnell sind die in Hogwarts verbreitet."  
  
„Sie lügen – Sie würden es nicht wagen. Das spüre ich..."Snape ging nicht drauf ein. Stattdessen fragte er:  
  
„Was passierte auf Ihrer ehemaligen Schule?"Philomena sah ihn kurz scharf an und blickte dann wieder ins Feuer.  
  
„Sie wissen schon zu viel. Vielleicht irgendwann, wenn Sie Benehmen gelernt haben."Philomena wunderte sich, dass Snape nicht aufstand und ihr mit dem Schulverweis drohte. Sie sprach mit ihm, als ob er ein ganz normaler Mitschüler wäre.  
  
„Was ist Ihrer Meinung nach Benehmen?"Philomena fuhr herum und schaute Snape verwundert von oben bis unten an. „Die Schüler mal loben...", sagte sie langsam. „Damen die Tür aufhalten, sie beruhigen, anstatt sie noch mehr auf zu regen, wenn sie traurig sind... Ihnen scheint wohl sehr viel daran zu liegen, dass ich Ihnen das erzähle, hab ich Recht?"Snapes Blick konnte man nun überhaupt nicht erkennen, denn sein Gesicht befand sich im Schatten. Doch seine Miene konnte man anscheinend auch so nicht definieren.  
  
„Fragen Sie nicht so schein heilig! Ich will nur wissen, ob es mit dem der Legende ‚Das Mädchen, was die Träume schuf' zusammenhängt."Philomena zuckte kurz zusammen, fing sich aber gleich wieder und starrte wieder ins Feuer. „Anscheinend doch. Laut Legende existiert auch jemand, der die Träume zerstörte. Und Mädchen, das die Träume schuf ist nicht ganz richtig. Es kann auch ein Junge sein – hab ich Recht?"  
  
„Ich weißt nicht, wovon Sie reden..."Snape lachte kurz auf.  
  
„Sie wissen das genau! Und sie können auch diejenige sein, die zerstörte..."  
  
„Halten Sie doch endlich mal ihr scheiß Temperament im Zaume!", rief Philomena. „Ich habe genug zu tun!"‚Und außerdem würde ich nicht einmal den schrecklichsten Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts in Gefahr bringen', dachte sie und nippte dabei an ihrem Tee.  
  
„Das habe ich gehört", sagte Snape. Philomena stellte seelenruhig ihre Tasse wieder ab.  
  
„Natürlich – dieser Raum spiegelt ja all meine Sinne wieder. Sie wissen doch sowieso schon, wofür ich Sie halte..."  
  
„Und Sie, was ich von Ihnen halte."Sie sahen sich beide gegenseitig böse an.  
  
„Ich frage mich, warum Sie mich nicht rauswerfen..."  
  
„Wollen Sie es drauf ankommen lassen?", fragte Snape bedrohlich mit den Fingern knacksend. „Dafür kann ich ganz schnell sorgen. Ich weiß viel über Sie – soviel, dass es reicht, um Ihnen das verbohrte Ministerium auf de Hals zu hetzen. Schließlich haben die noch nicht einmal an die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords geglaubt, bis er persönlich vor ihnen erschienen ist." Philomena senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich glaube schon lange daran", sagte sie leise. „Und – Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben..."Snape wurde hellhörig.  
  
„Er hat was?"  
  
„DER VERDAMMTE SCHEIßKERL HAT MIR EINEN BRIEF GESCHRIEBEN!", schrie Philomena.  
  
„Na, na, beruhigen Sie sich", sagte Snape etwas geschockt. Sein Gesicht war noch immer im Verborgenen, doch Philomena konnte leichte Züge der Besorgnis erkennen. „Was hat er Ihnen denn geschrieben?"Philomena winkte ab.  
  
„Ach vergessen Sie's. Sie sind nicht ein guter Freund, den ich alles erzählen kann..."Snape schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Aber dummerweise bin ich auch der einzige, dem Sie alles erzählen können. Ich denke nicht, dass der Ruhmsüchtige Potter und sein glorreicher Freund Weasley es gut auf nehmen, wenn sie herausfinden, dass Sie die Tochter des dunklen Lords sind."Philomena schwieg. Ron war wegen den Glanz, den Tarius abwarf, voreingenommen und Harry wusste nicht Recht, wen er glauben sollte. Den Konflikt hatte Philomena schon längst wahrgenommen. Und wenn er herausfand, wessen Erbe sie in sich trug, dann würde er höchstwahrscheinlich Tarius mehr glauben, als ihr. Aber zum Glück wusste nicht einmal Tarius, wer sie wirklich war. Aber ob es Meriadanus Scendramin wusste, war eine andere Frage.  
  
„Sie machen sich reichlich Gedanken, meine Liebe."Philomena erschrak. Er konnte ja alles mit anhören. „Was hat es mit den Scendramins auf sich?" Philomena starrte den Sessel an, um seinen stechenden Blicken zu entgehen.  
  
„N... nichts", stotterte sie. „Nichts, was Sie wissen müssten..."  
  
„Wie auch immer. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass nichts von all dem, was ich von Ihnen weiß an die Außenwelt dringt, solange Sie keinen Schaden mit ihren Mondkräften anrichten, oder..."Er verstummte und strich sich langsam die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Eine Geste, die ihn nervös aussehen ließ.  
  
„Sie verzichten darauf mir eins auszuwischen, nach dem ich sie so behandelt habe?", fragte Philomena verwundert. Jedoch meinte sie bei Snape ein Grinsen aufblitzen zu sehen.  
  
„Solange Sie darauf verzichten Ihre dämlichen Kommentare im Unterricht von sich zu geben!"  
  
„Ah, da liegt der Hacken", meinte Philomena allwissend. „Verletzt es Sie?"  
  
„Und auch in meiner Gegenwart, wenn ihnen Ihre Zukunft lieb ist", knurrte Snape. Philomena verstummte und sah Snape nachdenklich an. Er konnte Sie zu sonst was erpressen, doch tat er es nicht. Vielleicht behielt er sich seinen letzten gemeinen Wunsch noch in der Hinterhand.  
  
„Was ist mit Ihren Mondkräften – Sie scheinen die nicht vollends zu beherrschen..."  
  
„Nein – warum auch. Ich kann ja nicht trainieren, weil jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe das für schwarze Magie halten – obwohl ich es ehrlich gesagt wirklich gerne einmal ausbilden würde, um mich gegen die Attacken von Voldemort zu schützen – und um endlich andere vor ihm zu beschützen, die sterben müssen, weil sie mit mir befreundet sind!"Snape musterte sie scharf, während sie ihren letzten Schluck Tee herunterschluckte.  
  
„Vielleicht...", begann er leise zischend, „vielleicht kann ich Sie trainieren..."Philomena verschluckte den Rest Tee und musste erst einmal husten. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, sagte sie: „Warum wollen Sie das? Sie hassen mich doch!"Snape stand auf und ging auf Philomena zu. Sie blieb ruhig sitzen und sah ihm gelassen entgegen. Er baute sich vor ihr auf.  
  
„Sagen Sie mir nur eins!", sagte er. „Warum weinten Sie, als Sie das Bild von Salama gesehen haben – ich will die Wahrheit hören."Philomena senkte den Kopf und starrte angestrengt auf ihre Schuhe – als ob diese alten Dinger besonders interessant wären.  
  
„Ich", begann sie leise, „ich wusste, dass sich mich rettete, obwohl ich mir wünschte damals schon gestorben zu sein. Dann wäre sie noch am Leben und Sie nicht so verbissen und traurig."  
  
„Ich bin nicht traurig!", blaffte Snape Philomena an. Die sah wieder auf und lächelte.  
  
„Selbst Sie überspielen nur Ihre Trauer um den einzigen Menschen, den Sie je geliebt haben. Sie haben sich vorgenommen nie wieder zu lieben, damit Ihnen dieser Schmerz nicht mehr widerfährt."  
  
„Seien Sie still!"Snape sah aus, als ob er Philomena den schlimmsten Fluch auf Erden an den Hals wünschen wollte. Philomena sah wieder weg.  
  
„Ich habe jeden Monat, seit ich diese Vision hatte, ihr Grab besucht und bin dort lange geblieben. Ich habe sie verehrt, obwohl ich sie nie kannte. Sie muss eine wunderbare Frau gewesen sein..."Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie war es ihr wichtig so etwas zu Snape zu sagen. Ein paar letzte Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Snape blieb das nicht verborgen.  
  
„Ich unterrichte Sie", sagte er kurz angebunden und sich von ihr abwendend.  
  
„Wie bitte?"Philomena wischte schnell ihr Gesicht ab.  
  
„Ich war ein Todesser – nun bin ich nur noch einer, der für Dumbledore spioniert – was nun auch vorbei ist."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Der dunkle Lord hat es herausgefunden. Ich bin nur knapp seinem Zorn entkommen."Er krempelte seinen rechten Ärmel hoch und gab eine lange dunkle Narbe preis. Philomena besah sie sich interessiert.  
  
„Culterus", sagte sie kurz angebunden. „Ein Fluch, der, wenn man ihn richtig beherrscht, aus weiter Ferne Messerstiche zufügen kann – so wie die Muggel sich gegenseitig umbringen, nur das sie ganz nah an ihr Opfer herankommen müssen."  
  
„Sie kennen sich aber aus", sagte Snape mit dem Ärmel wieder die Wunde verdeckend.  
  
„Ich habe mich eben damit beschäftigt – und Sie haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum Sie mich unterrichten."  
  
„Um mehr über Sie herauszufinden. Ob Sie nun zur Seite des Feindes oder zu uns gehören – es ist beidseitig nützlich."Philomena stand auf.  
  
„Also nur Eigennützigkeit. Aber nun gut. Ich bin dabei! Aber wie wollen Sie mich denn unterrichten. Sie haben doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von Mondmagie."Snape sah sie kurz mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.  
  
„Salama", begann er, „war eine Mondmagierin."Und darauf wusste selbst Philomena nichts mehr zu sagen.  
  
Snape brachte sie in den Krankenflügel, wo sie einen Aufpäppeltrank bekam, da sie, trotz aller Stärke, die sie zeigte, noch recht schwach war. Madam Pomfrey wuselte ganz aufgeregt um sie herum und fragte andauernd, was vorgefallen sei.  
  
„Ihr bekommt anscheinend mein Anti-Telepathietrank nicht", hatte Snape mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht gesagt. „Sie ist eben zu zart besaitet."  
  
„Bin ich nicht!"  
  
„Na, na, Miss McMorduc. Beruhigen Sie sich. Sie brauchen jetzt erst einmal Bettruhe. Und Sie Severus, nehmen nächstes Mal wenigere schwächende Zutaten."Philomena wurde danach zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt – mit der Anordnung, dass sie sich sofort hinlegen solle. Da sie recht lange im Koma gelegen hatte, war es jetzt schon nach Mitternacht. Sie hoffte, dass niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war und auf sie wartete. Zu viele Gedanken durchwallten ihren Kopf.  
  
Snape half ihr! Er behielt Geheimnisse über sie für sich! Und trotzdem war er nach wie vor ein Eckel, der sie in der Öffentlichkeit und auch in der ‚Zweisamkeit' liebend gerne entwürdigte.  
  
Und dann waren da noch die vielen Erinnerungen, die mit einem Schlag alle zurückkamen. Warum eigentlich? Nur, weil sie ein ihr bekanntes Bild betrachtete? Philomena schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ wieder Erinnerungen hoch kommen. Doch war es vergangen und vergangenes konnte man nicht mehr rückgängig machen – wohl aber die Zukunft. Und das nahm sich Philomena fest vor. Irgendwann würde sie ihren Vater töten, bevor er es mit ihr tat! Wenn Voldemort nicht zurückgekommen wäre, wären ihre Probleme nicht noch größer geworden. Denn er ließ sie nun wieder suchen, um sie zu töten, bevor irgendjemand herausfand, dass der lieblose Lord Voldemort eine Tochter besaß. Aber warum eigentlich? Sie als Tochter konnte sein Erbe antreten (was sie natürlich nie machen würde). Sie besaß bestimmt einen Teil seiner Macht und das könnte er für sich nutzen – hätte er sie von Anfang an aufgezogen – ob drei Jahre, bis er in Harry einen Gegner fand, denn ausgereicht hätten, um sie in die dunkle Seite zu ziehen? Eigentlich schon. Bestimmt hätten sich dann Todesser um die Tochter gekümmert und das Chaos wäre perfekt gewesen. Philomena erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Sie hätte eine Gefahr für alle Hexen und Zauberer dargestellt – und auch für Muggel! Doch zum Glück entwickelten sich die Dinge anders.  
  
„Passwort?"Sie war vor der fetten Dame angekommen.  
  
„Grüner Tee mit Vanille", sagte Philomena ohne aufzusehen und dabei an Neville denkend, der sich schon von Anfang an über dieses lange Passwort beschwert hatte. Vielleicht hockte er noch irgendwo im Schloss? Aber sie verwarf diese Gedanken sofort, als das Bild zur Seite schwang und den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum preisgab. Philomena kletterte hinein und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf das fröhlich prasselnde Feuer und den beiden Sessel, die davor standen. In einem der Sessel saß jemand – das spürte Philomena. Doch sie tat nichts weiter, außer sich schweigend in dem freien Sessel nieder zu lassen und ins Feuer zu starren.  
  
„Hat er dich mies behandelt?", fragte Harry leise. Philomena starrte Harry an. Seit wann redete er wieder mit ihr? Er sah ziemlich fertig aus. Sein schwarzes Haar war zersauster denn je und seine Augen gerötet. Er saß schon im Pyjama da – anscheinend hatte er einen Albtraum gehabt.  
  
„Du siehst auch nicht gerade gut aus", sagte Philomena ehrlich besorgt. Harry schwieg und starrte wieder ins Feuer. Das zweite Mal schon, dass Philomena mit einer Person vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer saß, mit der sie nicht so recht auskam. „Ich habe auch oft Albträume", durchbrach Philomena die Stille. „Seit Voldemort zurück ist..."Harry fuhr herum und musterte sie durchdringend. In seinem Blick lag etwas erschreckend Trauriges und Glückloses. „Du nennst Voldemort beim Namen?"Philomena zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Du doch auch..."Harry seufzte.  
  
„Wie Hermine sagt: ‚Angst vor einem Namen macht nur mehr Angst vor der Sache selbst!'"  
  
„Da hat sie aber durchaus Recht."Sie schwiegen erneut und starrten wieder ins Feuer. Irgendwann erhob sich ein rötliches Etwas von einem Sessel. Krummbein schien es nicht im Mädchenschlafsaal zu gefallen. Er hüpfte schnurrend zu den beiden Schweigenden und setzte sich zwischen die beiden Sessel. Keiner reagierte auf ihn. Daraufhin hüpfte er auf Philomenas Lehne und maunzte fordernd. Philomena streckte die Hand, ohne ihn anzusehen, nach ihm aus und streichelte ihn. Wahrscheinlich wäre Merlin jetzt an die Decke gegangen, wenn er das gesehen hätte.  
  
„Hat Snape dich noch etwas bestimmtes gefragt?", wollte Harry wissen. Philomena dachte kurz nach, was sie Harry erzählen konnte, ohne, dass er gleich wieder von ihr Abstand hielt und ihr misstraute.  
  
„Er wollte wissen, woher ich diese Magie besitze", sagte Philomena leise.  
  
„Hast du es ihm gesagt?"  
  
„Ich weiß nur, dass ich es von meiner Mutter geerbt habe."Krummbein hüpfte fröhlich schnurrend von der Lehne und kuschelte sich in Philomenas Schoß ein.  
  
„Nicht von deinem Vater... von Voldemort?"Philomena zog tief Luft ein und zuckte dabei so heftig zusammen, dass Krummbein fauchend von ihrem Schoß fiel und mit aufgestellter Schwanzspitze von dannen eilte.  
  
Sie sah ängstlich zu Harry, doch er starrte noch immer ins Feuer.  
  
„Ich habe von Voldemort geträumt – dass tue ich immer, wenn er äußerst mordlustig ist. Er hat von einer Tochter geredet – von dir, Philomena!" Philomena zog die Beine an und stützte ihren Kopf darauf ab. Ihre Lippen zitterten schon wieder. Nun wusste Harry auch davon. Er würde sie verabscheuen! „Er will dich töten..."Harry hatte das sehr leise ausgesprochen, doch Philomena vernahm jedes Wort. Sie sah auf und merkte, dass Harry sie musterte. Eine Weile starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, bis Philomena sagte: „Ich weiß."Und dann erzählte sie ihm alles, was heut Snape schon über Umwege erfahren hatte und was sie in ihren Visionen der Vergangenheit gesehen hatte. Natürlich ließ sie die Geschehnisse auf der ehemaligen Schule aus, denn sie wollte Harry erst recht nicht in eine noch größere Gefahr bringen, als er sich sowieso schon befand. Doch tat es unheimlich gut jemanden alles zu erzählen, der ihr aufmerksam zuhörte. Am Ende fing Harry an ihr vieles zu berichten. Er erzählte ihr über den Stein der Weisen, die Kammer des Schreckens, wie Sirius zurückkam, wie leider auch Voldemort zurückkam und wie schließlich Sirius durch Bellatrix Lenstrange der Todesserin, starb.  
  
„Durch mich hast du jetzt noch mehr Ärger", sagte Harry verbissen. Philomena winkte ab.  
  
„Harry! Hör doch auf! Das ist nicht deine Schuld! Wenn er dein Blut nicht bekommen hätte, dann hätte er sich das Blut von jemand anderen geholt. Ich habe vielen Menschen den Tod gebracht..."Ihr Blick schweifte schon wieder in die Ferne. „Dabei wollte ich das nie."  
  
„Ich denke, wir haben viele unangenehme Dinge gemeinsam, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry. „Voldemort verfolgt uns beide. Ich wette du bist wegen seiner Rückkehr an unsere Schule geflüchtet?"Philomena nickte langsam.  
  
„Unter anderem... was auf der Schule passiert ist, kann ich dir aber nicht sagen – ich würde dich da mit reinziehen und das will ich nicht."  
  
„Das akzeptiere ich – obwohl ich kaum glauben kann, dass es noch etwas Schlimmeres gibt, als Voldemort je veranstaltet hat."Philomena schwieg. Dann sagte sie:  
  
„Wir können gemeinsam gegen ihn in den Kampf ziehen."Harry musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
  
„Ja...", sagte er langsam. „Das werden wir. Was ist mit deinen Mondkräften? Willst du sie fördern?"Philomena musste lächeln. Das erste Mal am diesem Tage.  
  
„Du glaubst also nicht, dass ich damit eine Gefahr bin?"Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Ich glaube eher, dass dieser Tarius falsch ist!"Philomenas Blick wurde ernst. „Das ist er – wie sein Vater!", sagte sie. Sie beugte sich näher zu ihm heran. „Voldemort", flüsterte sie, „hat sie geschickt, um auf mich aufzupassen und bestimmt auch auf dich. Sie sind Todesserspione."  
  
„Warum sagst du das nicht Dumbledore... Nein besser nicht..."Philomena sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
„Das klang jetzt nicht danach, dass du eingesehen hättest, dass Scendramin hätte bestimmte Mittel und Wege, um Dumbledore zu verstummen lassen... ich will nicht, dass diesem gutherzigen Menschen etwas passiert."Harry schnaubte.  
  
„Dumbledore... hat mich jahrelang angelogen. Ich hege nicht mehr all zu viel Sympathie für ihn, musst du wissen. Für ihn bin ich doch nur eine Schachfigur!"Philomena konnte deutlich den Hass heraushören, der in Harrys Stimme mitschwang. Deswegen sagte sie nichts.  
  
Harry schien sich mit Mühe von den Gedanken an Dumbledore los zu reisen.  
  
„Was machen wir mit Ron?", wechselte er das Thema.  
  
„Ron ist voreingenommen... für ihn ist Tarius ein Idol. Er würde ihm alles abkaufen."Harry starrte an ihr vorbei.  
  
„Und wie wollen wir ihm das Gegenteil beweisen?"  
  
„Er muss selber wissen, was er glaubt. Ich denke nicht, dass Ron dumm ist und ich gebe zu, dass ich eine Gestallt bin der man misstrauen sollte und auch allen Grund dazu hat. Ich habe schließlich viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen."  
  
„Aber unabsichtlich!", rief Harry und Philomena erschrak. „Dir geht es doch genauso wie mir! Du bist nicht daran Schuld! Voldemort ist es!"In seinem Inneren verkrampfte sich etwas – er gab sich ebenfalls die Schuld an Sirius' Tod und allem, was je von Voldemort ausgegangen war. Wieso sagte er nun so etwas?  
  
„Aber wenn ich Tod wäre", schluchzte Philomena. Harry packte sie an der Schulter.  
  
„Dann würde Voldemort trotzdem weiter machen! Mit den Gedanken habe ich auch schon gespielt – einfach irgendwo runterstürzen – doch dann wäre er immer noch da und würde die Welt terrorisieren und wir hätten nichts außer Schaden hinterlassen!"Philomena sah ihm in die leuchtgrünen Augen, die schon so viel Schreckliches gesehen hatten. „Und Philomena... es tut mir Leid, was ich am Anfang über dich gesagt habe... ich glaube nicht, dass du den Jungen auf den Gewissen hast.... ich bin nur seit... du weißt schon... sehr misstrauisch..."Ohne weiter nachzudenken fiel ihm Philomena um den Hals, was über zwei Sessellehnen etwas umständlich war. Harry wurde Schamrot und legte nur vorsichtig die Arme um sie.  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, Harry", nuschelte Philomena. „Ich hätte an deiner Stelle wahrscheinlich erst einmal das Gleiche getan."Sie löste sich von ihm und streckte dem nun leicht lächelnden Harry die Hand entgegen. „Freunde?"Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. Das erste Mal, dass er wieder ehrlich lächelte.  
  
„Niemals, du böse Mondmagierin!", sagte er, doch erfasste dabei ihre Hand. „Freunde!"Beide fühlten sich gleich um einige Grade glücklicher.  
  
„Nun müssen wir nur noch Ron überzeugen!", sagte Harry Philomena loslassend. „Nicht auszudenken, was passiert, wenn er ihm vollends vertraut."  
  
„Ja, das ist gefährlich. Tarius ist zu allem fähig. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Ron."  
  
„Er ist irgendwie gefangen von ihm... kann es sein, dass er von einem Zauber beherrscht wird?"Philomena runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Hat er denn Vorliebe für Quidditch?"  
  
„Und wie!"  
  
„Dann könnte die Scendramins durchaus einen Zauber verwendet haben... ich werde Hermine mit in die Scendramins einweihen. Vielleicht finden wir etwas."Sie stand auf. „Jetzt bin ich erst mal müde. Ich geh lieber ins Bett."Harry tat es ihr nach und gähnte herzhaft. „Und Harry – tu mir bitte den Gefallen und erzähl weder Ron noch Hermine, dass ich Voldemorts Tochter bin – dass könnte sie in Gefahr bringen, denn Voldemort will nicht, dass jemand von seiner Tochter weiß."Harry nickte ernst.  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Es reicht, wenn es Snape weiß."Dabei schüttelte es ihn. Auch darüber hatte Philomena berichtet.  
  
„Gute Nacht", sagte Philomena. „Morgen werden wir über eine Lösung nachdenken."  
  
„Nacht", sagte Harry lächelnd. Und stiegen sie in ihre Schlafsäle und fielen dort in einen traumlosen Schlaf. 


	9. In Scendramins Büro

freut sich richtig Drei Kommis rumroll Daaanke leutz das motiviert zum weiterstellen – nur leider hat mein Comp die Mücke gemacht -.- daher kann es mit dem nächsten noch etwas dauern dank Berendis wurde dass hier noch vor dem Schlund der Futschen Festplatte gerettet na ja – meine Daten konnten gerettet werden, aber ich brauch halt ne neue Festplatte -.-  
  
Mylanka danke wie gesagt es kann halt nun dauern -.- aber ich stachel den Computereparateur an, dass er sich beeilt ich kann ja nicht ewig an dem Compi von meinem Bruder sitzen   
  
Berendis dich mal knuddel danke, dass du hier auch übernimmst   
  
Fraenzi ho ho woran siehst du das nur? pfeif Wegen Beta war Berendis schneller, da sie auch meine andere Geschichte betat aber umso mehr umso besser also ich schicks dir auch gerne zu, wenn du willst wenn mein Computer wieda geht -.-  
  
Scho, wie geschagt großes Dankeschön an Berendis, die nun gebetat hat freudele  
  
In Scendramins Büro  
  
Hermine wurde am nächsten Tag sofort von den Scendramins unterrichtet und auch sie fand, dass sich Ron komisch benahm. Sie schlug vor, dass Harry noch immer so tat, als würde er auch Philomena misstrauen, damit er sein und Rons Verhalten studieren konnte. Hermine fand die Scendramins sowieso schon von Anfang an nicht Vertrauenswürdig.  
  
Harry ging es wieder richtig gut und das die Quidditch-Saison wieder eingeleitet wurde, tat allerlei zu seinem Glücksgefühl dazu. Er sprach langsam wieder mit den anderen und lachte auch manchmal – er wusste nicht warum, doch hatte es gut getan Philomena alles zu erzählen. Der Traum war wie eine Erkenntnis gewesen.  
  
Jedoch hinderte ihn jemand daran, dass er seine Glücksgefühle vollends ausleben konnte: Ron und Tarius. Um Rons Freundschaft nicht zu verlieren, musste er in seiner Gegenwart Philomena weiter ignorieren und es ertragen, wie Ron über sie herzog. Und das passte ihm überhaupt nicht.  
  
Da Ron sich sowieso daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Harry kaum redete (nur noch in seiner Gegenwart), fragte er ihn auch nicht über sein komisches Verhalten aus  
  
Die Tage zogen ins Land und wurden – man mochte es kaum glauben – noch dunkler und stürmischer. Da dieses Wetter nahezu perfekt für Gryffindors Quidditchtraining war, wurden diese immer wieder in triefend nassen, mit Schlamm bespritzten Quidditchumhängen gesehen. Besonders Harry sah aus, als hätte er sich im Schlamm gesuhlt, denn er warf sich des Öfteren mal auf die Erde, um den Schnatz zu fangen.  
  
Auch am diesen Tage, eine Woche vor Halloween, kamen die Gryffindors wie immer Schlamm bespritzt vom Training. Harry und Ron kamen als vorletztes und Philomena folgte ihm im gebührenden Abstand. Ron unterhielt sich angeregt über das gelungene Training, denn er hatte mal Philomenas Quaffel gefangen.  
  
Doch kaum waren sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen, tauchte schon Malfoy und seine beiden Schränke auf.  
  
„Ah, Potty und das Wiesel", schnarrte Malfoy. „Wo kommt ihr denn her? Vom Schlammbaden? Warum bleibt ihr nicht gleich dort? Weasley müsste sich doch dort wie zu Hause fühlen!"Crabbe und Goyle lachten schallend auf. Ron wurde zornrot und wollte schon zur Gegenattacke ansetzen, doch in dem Moment erschien Philomena neben ihm.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Blondchen", sagte sie. Harry und Ron mussten sich ein Prusten verkneifen, denn noch niemand hatte es gewagt Malfoy ‚Blondchen' zu nennen. Doch Ron war ja verfeindet und Harry angeblich auch. „Ihr Slytherins habt es ja nicht nötig zu trainieren! Es würde eh nichts nutzen. Luschen seit ihr so und so."Malfoy trat bedrohlich auf Philomena zu und Crabbe und Goyle ballten die Fäuste.  
  
„Hüte deine Zunge! Von jemanden, der herumläuft, wie ein Clown lass ich mir schon gar nichts sagen."  
  
„Und ich nicht von jemanden, der sich hinter seinen Vater versteckt!", kam es zurück. Das war einmal zu viel gesagt. Malfoy zückte den Zauberstab – zeitgleich mit Philomena.  
  
„Wage es nicht meinen Vater zu erwähnen! Du beschmutzt ihn, wenn du ihn auch nur erwähnst!"  
  
„Ach, das Blondchen ist nicht nur ein Muttersöhnchen, sondern auch ein Vatersöhnchen..."  
  
„Stupor!"  
  
„Arcere!"Der Zauberspruch Philomenas hatte zu Folge, dass Malfoys abgewehrt wurde und wirkungslos verpuffte. Malfoy hob erneut den Zauberstab, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
  
„Was geht hier vor sich?"Tarius war mit Professor Scendramin aufgetaucht. Philomena erstarrte sofort, als hätte sie den Fluch doch abbekommen und ließ ihren Zauberstab verschwinden. Harry schluckte. Das sah nicht gut aus für Philomena. Sie hatte noch nie in Gegenwart der beiden geredet und das würde sich auch jetzt nicht ändern.  
  
„McMorduc hat mich angegriffen", log Malfoy sofort. „Ich musste mich ja irgendwie wehren."  
  
„So?", sagte Professor Scendramin die Augenbrauen hebend und alle reihum musternd. „Entspricht dies der Wahrheit?"Crabbe und Goyle nickten eifrig, doch weder Philomena, Ron noch Harry rührten sich. Tarius' Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er Philomena musterte, die auf den Fußboden starrte.  
  
„Nein!", sagte Harry schließlich, obwohl es ihm genauso unangenehm war wie Philomena mit Professor Scendramin zu reden. „Malfoy hat meinen Freund Ron hier beleidigt und da hat sie sich für ihn eingesetzt. Sie warfen sich gegenseitig Begriffe an den Kopf, bis Malfoy ausrastete und den Zauberstab zückte. Er hat sie angegriffen, sie nur abgewehrt."Malfoy sah Harry vernichtend an und sagte dann: „Das stimmt nicht, Professor. Sie hat mich angegriffen!"‚Wie ein Kleinkind', dachte Harry. Professor Scendramin sah die beiden Gruppen abwechselnd an.  
  
„Das werden wir herausfinden", sagte er. „Überreichen Sie mir bitte Eure Zauberstäbe, Miss McMorduc und Mr. Malfoy."Malfoy zögerte kurz, trat aber dann auf Scendramin zu und gab ihm seinen Stab. Philomena blieb starr an ihrem Platz stehen.  
  
„Miss McMorduc! Ihr Zauberstab, wenn ich bitte!"Keine Reaktion. Harry warf einen besorgten Blick auf die zur Salzsäure erstarrte Philomena. Nicht, dass sie noch in Panik um sich schoss.  
  
Scendramin setzte sich plötzlich in Bewegung und ging auf Philomena zu. Sein Gesicht war ebenso ausdruckslos wie das seines Sohnes. Bei ihm wirkte es nur fast schon gespenstisch. Philomena erwachte aus ihrer Trance und wich vor Scendramin einen halben Meter zurück. Harry sah ihr an, dass sie zitterte. Was hatte dieser Mensch gemacht, dass sich Philomena so vor ihm fürchtete?  
  
„Ihr Zauberstab, wenn ich bitten darf?"Er hatte noch einen gebührenden Abstand vor ihr gehalten. Philomena steckte zitternd ihre Finger in die Tasche und gab ihren Zauberstab preis; wobei sie sicher ging, nicht mit Scendramin in Berührung zu kommen. Die Slytherins taten eher erwartend, als überrascht. Als ob sie schon alles wussten. Harry kam das spanisch vor.  
  
Scendramin dagegen änderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht, nahm stattdessen die beiden Zauberstäbe in eine Hand und holte seinen eigenen hervor.  
  
„Prior Incantado", murmelte, als er Malfoys Stab berührte. Ein schattiges Selbst eines Stupor-Fluches schoss daraus hervor, stieg gegen die Decke und verpuffte dort. Scendramin verzog den Mundwinkel und musterte Malfoy kurz scharf, der in sich zusammenschrumpfte. Er wandte sich wieder den Zauberstäben zu und murmelte erneut den Zauberspruch. Ein schattiges Zeichen von mehreren Dreiecken erschien.  
  
„Arcere", murmelte Scendramin die vielen Dreiecke anstarrend und dann misstrauisch Philomena musternd. „Ein Zauberspruch der Abwehr, den nur sehr hoch ausgebildete Hexen und Zauberer beherrschen. Deletrius!"Die Zeichen verpufften wieder. Er gab Philomena den Zauberstab mit einem strengen und missbilligenden Blick zurück und wandte sich dann an Malfoy.  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen Lügens und der Benutzung des Zauberstabes außerhalb des Unterrichts. Gryffindor ziehe ich fünf Punkte ab."Ron und Harry machten gleichzeitig den Mund auf. Scendramin überreichte dem verbissen dreinblickenden Malfoy seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
„Philomena hat sich nur verteidigt!", rief Ron zu Überraschung aller hier Versammelten. Er verehrte doch die Scendramins... „Sie können ihr doch deswegen keine Punkte abziehen! Sollte sie etwa getroffen werden? Oder vielleicht noch zurückschießen?"Professor Scendramin und Tarius sahen Ron etwas verwundert an. Da sie das synchron taten, sah es eher komisch als beängstigend aus (denn demnach erzählte Tarius seinem Vater alles).  
  
„Ich befolge nur die Regeln, Mr. Weasley", sagte Scendramin langsam und ihn durchdringend ansehend. Mit Ron passierte etwas Merkwürdiges. Seine Haltung ersteifte plötzlich. Harry begriff sofort. Er packte Ron am Ärmel, dessen Haltung sofort wieder erschlaffte und sagte: „Lass es Ron. Sei froh, dass es nicht mehr sind."Ron nickte noch verwirrt und wandte sich dann der Treppe zu.  
  
„Ich glaub, ich bin übermüdet", murmelte er und erklomm sie dann. Harry, Philomena und die Slytherins wollten sich ebenfalls zum Gehen wenden, doch Scendramin sagte: „Ihr bleibt an Ort und Stelle! Miss McMorduc, Mr. Malfoy! Mit Ihnen muss ich noch reden!"Philomena wurde blass. Sie stand nun an Harrys Seite und anscheinend wünschte sie sich innig, dass Harry etwas sagte, weil sie selber nichts über die Lippen brachte. „Ihr könnt gehen", sagte Scendramin und nickte Harry, Crabbe und Goyle zu.  
  
„Ich würde mir gerne vorher noch den Schlamm abwaschen", sagte Philomena leise und auf den Boden starrend. Die ersten Worte, die sie ihnen gegenüber sprach. Scendramins Gesicht blieb jedoch ausdruckslos.  
  
„Nun – gehen Sie, gehen Sie. Aber erscheinen Sie dann in meinem Büro. Derweil ist Mr. Malfoy dran."Anscheinend schien es ihm nur zu Recht, denn dann konnte er mit Philomena alleine reden. Die ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen an Harry vorbei und erklomm dann die Treppe. Sie war blasser geworden. Harry sah noch einmal zu den Slytherins und Scendramin und folgte ihr dann.  
  
Im mittleren Stockwerk hatte er sie eingeholt.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er behutsam.  
  
„Er bringt mich um!", sagte Philomena weinerlich. „Ich geh einfach nicht hin!"Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, damit sie stehen blieb.  
  
„Er wird nichts unter den Augen von Dumbledore tun", sagte er leise und versuchte beruhigend auf sie herab zu blicken.  
  
„Dumbledore ist aber nicht in seinem Büro!", sagte Philomena händeringend.  
  
„Er hat seine Augen überall. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung."Philomena biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
„Ich kann nicht mit ihnen reden – sie lösen einen Schockzustand bei mir aus."Harry nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
„Das hab ich schon gemerkt."Er nahm seine Hand weg. „Gehen wir erst einmal hoch."Als sie zusammen in einen Vorhang einbogen, um eine Abkürzung zu nehmen, merkten sie nicht, dass sie von jemanden beobachtet wurden.  
  
„Du musst vorsichtig sein, Tarius", sagte Meriadanus, als Draco aus dem Raum verschwunden war. „Harry Potter ist auf ihrer Seite."Tarius saß mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Sessel und schnaubte missmutig.  
  
„Das habe ich schon gemerkt", sagte er grummelnd. „Ich habe die beiden vorhin gesehen – sie haben sich unterhalten, als wären sie die besten Freunde. Sie verstellen sich nur noch vor mir und diesen Ron."Tarius' Vater wirkte nachdenklich. Er stützte seinen Kopf aus seinen Händen ab und beobachtete seinen Sohn.  
  
„Dieses Wissen könntest du aber gegen Ronald Weasley einsetzen – so wird Harry Potter auch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen."Wieder kam ein abschätzendes Grummeln von Tarius. Er sah verächtlich zur Seite.  
  
„Durch deine Aktion vorhin misstraut er uns. Selbst mit Hypnose bekomme ich das nicht mehr hin. Es ist so schon schwer genug seinen starken Willen auszulöschen!"Er sprang auf und lief durch den Raum. Sein Vater beobachtete ihn dabei die ganze Zeit. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.  
  
„Ich wette, dass Philomena ziemlich an ihren neuen Freunden hängt – wie wäre es, wenn wir ihnen was antun – dann kommt sie freiwillig."Meriadanus schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Wenn wir das, ohne uns dabei ins Licht zu rücken, könnte, dann würde ich mich sogleich aufmachen, um Philomena zu uns zu nehmen und sie dem dunklen Lord zu übergeben."  
  
„Was will der eigentlich mit Philomena? Hat sie ihm irgendetwas getan?" Meriadanus hob die Schulter. Ganz überzeugend sah das jedoch nicht in den Augen Tarius' aus.  
  
„Er will sie unter der Erde sehen – dass ist alles..." Es klopfte und anscheinend war Meriadanus froh darüber, denn Tarius wollte ihn noch mehr ausfragen.  
  
„Komm herein!", sagte er sich in die gerade Sitzhaltung setzend. Tarius ließ sich wieder auf seinen Sessel fallen und starrte abwartend die Tür an. Ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt erschienen war.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Philomena trat in ihrer üblichen zerschlissenen Hogwartskleidung ein. Doch sie war nicht allein. Professor Severus Snape, der Zaubertranklehrer und ein erklärter Feind des dunklen Lords kam mit der zitternden und bleichen Philomena herein.  
  
flashback  
  
Frisch geduscht und umgezogen lief Philomena durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie war sehr bleich und zitterte am ganzen Leibe – und sie war bedacht sehr langsam zu laufen.  
  
Die Scendramins hatten irgendetwas vor mit ihr, dass spürte Philomena. Vielleicht wollten sie sie auf die vergangenen Ereignisse auf der Quidditchschule hinweisen? Oder ihr androhen, dass es noch mal passiert, wenn sie nicht sofort freiwillig mitkomme. Andererseits könnten sie Philomena keinen Mord anhängen, der angeblich von ihr unter den Augen Dumbledores begangen werde solle. Hoffte sie zumindest, denn nach dem, was Harry über ihn erzählt.  
  
Philomena seufzte tief und lehnte sich gegen eine Säule. Sie wollte einfach nicht dort hin.  
  
„Was machen Sie denn hier?"Philomena zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Hinter ihr war Snape aufgetaucht. Er baute sich drohend vor ihr auf. „Wollten Sie heut nicht von mir unterrichtet werden? Es ist zunehmender Mond!"Philomena hielt sich die Hand vorm Mund.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber dass hatte ich ganz vergessen", stammelte sie.  
  
„Ich warte nicht noch einmal eine Stunde lang darauf, dass Sie endlich in meinem Büro erscheinen! Es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn Sie nichts lernen!" Er sah Philomena Zorn funkelnd an.  
  
„Ich muss zu Professor Scendramin. Er hat mich wegen einer Nichtigkeit aufgehalten und mich in sein Büro gebeten. Ich konnte mich gerade noch duschen."  
  
„Und den Kamm haben Sie glatt übersehen", sagte Snape mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf ihr wirres Haar. Philomena hob die Schulter.  
  
„Ihr Benehmen ist immer noch unausstehlich. Sie werden wohl nie was von mir erfahren."  
  
„Wollen Sie nun von mir unterrichtet werden, oder nicht?", sagte Snape ablenkend.  
  
„Wenn Sie schnell mit zu Professor Scendramin mitkommen, dann ja. Sie können dort einiges herausfinden!"Snape sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
„Wollen Sie mich erpressen?"  
  
„Nein, bitten."Philomenas Stimme wurde flehend. „Kommen Sie bitte mit. Er bringt mich sonst um! Sagen Sie ihm einfach, dass ich eine Strafarbeit erledigen muss oder irgendetwas. Er bringt mich sonst um!"  
  
„Ja, ja, schon gut", nuschelte Snape fast verwundert. Doch irgendwie konnte er schon erahnen, dass etwas mit diesen Meriadanus nicht stimmte und das Philomena dort mit drin steckte. „Ich komme mit, wenn Sie dann widerstandslos den Trank trinken."Eine Sache, bei der sich Philomena immer heftig wehrte.  
  
Philomena nickte nur und so gingen sie schweigend los. Je näher sie jedoch dem Büro kamen, umso unruhiger wurde Philomena. Das merkte Snape ihr an, denn sie krallte sich an seinem Umhang fest.  
  
„Lassen Sie das!", zischte Snape leise, als ob die Wände Ohren hätten. Philomena ließ sofort los und starrte dann ihre Hand an – es sah aus, als gab sie ihrer Hand die Schuld, dass sie den Umhang ihres Lehrers angefasst hatten.  
  
Und dann waren sie vor der Tür Scendramins angekommen. Philomena sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment umkippen.  
  
„Na los!", zischte Snape gefühllos. „Machen Sie schon. Klopfen Sie an!"Und Philomena hob die Hand.  
  
flashback end  
  
Anscheinend funktionierte ihr Plan. Die beiden Scendramins starrten nicht sie eindringlich an, sondern Snape. Wenn sie Todesserspione waren, dann mussten sie Snape kennen.  
  
„Ah, Severus", sagte Scendramin falsch freundlich. „Was verschaffet mir dir Ehre, dass Sie mir einen Besuch abstatten?"Während er sprach, wanderte sein Blick zu Philomena, die sich hinter Snape versteckte. Doch diesmal lag etwas Boshaftes in dessen Blick. Die Augen sprühten fast vor Zorn. Sie hatte Snape nicht zu viel versprochen. „Schließ die Tür!", zischte Meriadanus Scendramin Philomena an und in jeder Silbe konnte man den Hass heraushören – selbst Snape konnte es, denn er hob die Brauen und sah Scendramin verwundert an, während Philomena die Tür schloss, in dem sie diese nur ansah. Dann versteckte sie sich wieder hinter Snape.  
  
„Also", sagte Professor Scendramin den Blick von Philomena abwendend und sich zurücklehnend. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
  
„Was auch immer Philomena angerichtet hat – sie hat jetzt keine Zeit mit Ihnen darüber zu diskutieren, Meriadanus!"Philomena, Tarius und Scendramin sahen Snape alle gleichzeitig verwundert an. Er sprach eine Schülerin beim Vornamen an? Philomena wusste, dass er dies schon einmal bei ihr getan hatte, doch das hatte er, als er herausfand, dass sie mit Salama zu tun hatte, schleunigst wieder unterlassen...  
  
„Wieso?", fragte Scendramin sich wieder fassend. Snape schnaufte und sah Philomena dabei besonders wütend an.  
  
„Sie hat bei mir Strafarbeit abzuleisten, welche sie in zehn Minuten nicht mehr kann, weil dann die Pflückzeit für das Seegras abgelaufen ist." Philomena starrte wütend zurück. In den See verfrachten wollte er sie also! Außerdem war das die dümmste Ausrede, die ihm einfallen konnte. Pflückzeit für Seegras! Gab's das überhaupt?  
  
„Kann sie das nicht morgen machen?", fragte Scendramin. Dem Ausdruck seines Gesichtes nach glaubte er ihnen nicht. Das hieß, dass Snape sich gerade in ziemlich große Gefahr begab.  
  
„Klar mach ich gerne!", fiel Philomena ein, aus dem Fenster starrend.  
  
„Morgen ist keine Pflückzeit!", grollte Snape sie an. „Das weißt du dumme Göre genau!"Philomena grinste ihn an.  
  
„Ich kann ja dann nächstes Jahr wieder in den See für Sie springen", sagte Philomena immer noch lächelnd.  
  
„Da hören Sies", sagte Snape Philomena dabei heftig am Arm packend. „Und so viele Strafarbeiten, wie sie bekommt, wird sie nächstes Jahr sowieso nicht mehr da sein, um Seegras zu pflücken."  
  
„Das bezweifle ich nicht", sagte Scendramin langsam und sein Gesicht nahm einen mörderischen Ausdruck an, als seine Augen hinter Snape wanderten. Philomena schluckte. Er wollte sie wohl um jeden Preis von der Schule haben. Snape ließ Philomena wieder los, so dass sie wieder vollends hinter Snapes Rücken verschwand.  
  
„Außerdem", fuhr Snape fort, der den Blick wohl gesehen hatte. „Muss ich noch etwas mit Ihnen besprechen. Es geht mich zwar nichts an – aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass Philomena hier eine ziemliche Angst vor Ihren Sohn und vor Ihnen selbst schürt."Philomena biss sich auf die Lippe, Scendramin sah aus, als würde er sie sofort töten und Tarius rutschte unruhig hin und her. ‚Entweder er ist ziemlich dumm und bringt uns beide in Teufels Küche oder er holt uns hier lebendig heraus', dachte Philomena in den Hintergrund zurückweichend.  
  
Über Scendramins Gesicht fiel wieder die stählerne Maske, hinter die niemand schauen konnte.  
  
„Tatsächlich?", sagte er mit gekünstelter Überraschung. „Das ist mir neu. Hat sie Ihnen das erzählt?"Snape schüttelte ruhig und gelassen den Kopf.  
  
„Nein mir ist es nur siedend heiß eingefallen, als ich sie hier vor Ihrer Tür antraf und sie nicht wusste, ob sie anklopfen solle oder lieber gleich weglaufen müsste", sagte er. „Vielleicht hatte sie Angst Tarius hier anzutreffen?"Snape drehte seinen Kopf zu dem besagten und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, die mehr als Misstrauen ausdrückten, an.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, warum sie vor mir Angst haben sollte, Sir", sagte Tarius mit aller Freundlichkeit, die er für Snape aufbringen konnte. „Kannst du es mir sagen, Philomena?"Sein Blick wanderte zu der nun im Schatten stehenden Philomena. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, ihr Blick nach unten gerichtet und ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, so dass man nichts davon erkennen konnte. Auch Snape drehte sich mit einem besorgten Blick zu ihr um. ‚Kleiner dreckiger, hinterhältiger, verlogener Mistkerl!', dachte Philomena ihre Wut zurückhaltend. Sie musste etwas sagen, um das gespannte Schweigen, was eingetreten war, zu überbrücken.  
  
„Ich habe doch keine Angst!", brachte sie gerade noch so hervor, bis sich ihre Lippen wieder verschlossen. Scendramin lächelte zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
„Na sehen Sie. Sie hat keine Angst!"  
  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht", sagte Snape. „Sie steht bloß in der Ecke und zittert, weil ihr kalt ist!"Er drehte sich schwungvoll zu Tarius um. „Was. Hast. Du. Mit ihr. Gemacht?"Tarius wich in seinen Sessel zurück, da Snape mehr denn je einer bissigen Fledermaus glich, die ihm jeden Moment an den Hals fallen konnte.  
  
„Nichts", sagte er jedoch ruhig. Snape starrte ihn wütend an. Warum lag ihm eigentlich so viel daran, dass Philomena keine Angst mehr hatte?"  
  
„Lassen Sie meinen Sohn in Ruhe, Severus", sagte Scendramin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, doch in seiner Stimme schwang etwas mit, was Snape dazu veranlasste einen Schritt zurückzutreten. „Da die zehn Minuten für ihr Seegras nun abgelaufen sind, können wir ja gleich gemeinsam das Problem Philomena besprechen. Ein Vorschlag?"Snape grummelte etwas vor sich hin – anscheinend nur, um das Schauspiel von vorhin nicht auffliegen zu lassen.  
  
„In Ordnung", sagte er dann. Scendramin nickte, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, schwang ihn und kurz darauf erschienen zwei weitere Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
„Setzt euch doch", bot er freundlich an, doch selbst das klang in Philomenas Ohren wie ein Befehl. Sie wartete, bis Snape sich auf den Stuhl neben Tarius' Sessel gesetzt hatte und ließ sich dann auf dem ganz außen nieder. Sie knetete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und starrte erneut zu Boden.  
  
„Kommen wir erst einmal zu deiner Untat von vorhin, Philomena."Jetzt duzte er sie auch noch. Das konnte ja heiter werden!  
  
Philomena hätte bei dem Wort Untat am liebsten protestiert, doch sie tat es nicht. Die Scendramins hatten damals einen seelischen Schock bei ihr ausgelöst. Während andere eine Spinneeuphorie hegten, bekam sie mehr als panische Angst vor den beiden Männern. Das hatte nichts mit Feige zu tun – die beiden hatten nur etwas derart schlimmes getan, dass sie in Philomenas Seele etwas auslösten, was nicht mehr wett zu machen ging. Es war wie eine Höhenangst, die mehr als Mut oder einen weiteren Schock benötigte, um dies wieder zu korrigieren.  
  
„Was hat sie denn eigentlich getan?", fuhr Snape dazwischen. Scendramin nahm seinen Blick nicht von Philomena.  
  
„Sie hat den Arcere-Zauber angewendet."Snape hob die Brauen und sah kurz zu dem zusammengesunkenen Mädchen neben ihm. „Ein schwieriger Zauber, den selbst ich nur mit Mühen beherrsche. Er wehrt fast alle Zauber ab. Sie hat ihn laut Aussagen Mr. Malfoys mit einer Leichtigkeit eingesetzt, als würde sie einen Flipendo auf ihn ansetzen."Snape machte den Mund auf:  
  
„Und was ist das daran ein Verbrechen?", fragte er. „Sie ist eben begabt." Doch selbst er konnte nicht seinen Zweifel in der Stimme verbergen. Scendramin beugte sich vor, um sich das stumme Mädchen näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
  
„Mich würde interessieren, wo sie diesen schwierigen Zauber gelernt hat. Vielleicht – bei ihrem Vater."Nun zeigte sich eine erste Reaktion bei Philomena. Ihre Hände zuckten und sie sah auf – mit dem Hasserfülltesten Blick, den Snape je gesehen hatte.  
  
Tarius, der höchstwahrscheinlich gar nichts wusste, schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Sie hat keine Eltern mehr, Vater", sagte er. „Von denen kann sie es bestimmt nicht wissen."Scendramin sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur Philomena in die Augen. Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er sah sie solange an, bis sie sich wieder von ihm abwandte und ihre Hände anstarrte.  
  
„Sie kann es von ihnen geerbt haben", sagte Scendramin leise. „Die Fähigkeit Zauber schnell zu erlernen kann natürlich auch mit schwarzer Magie zusammenhängen."  
  
„Das ist doch Schwachsinn", fuhr Snape dazwischen. „Sie ist fast drei Jahre älter als ein normaler Fünfklässler – sie wird ihn sich selber beigebracht haben."Scendramin lachte hohl.  
  
„Ja natürlich. Sie hat ihn zufälliger Weise in einem Buch gefunden und ausprobiert! Das benötigt einen Lehrer! Diesen Zauberspruch kann man sich nicht selbst beibringen. Was lernt ihr gerade in Zauberkunst, Tarius?"  
  
„Elementarzauber", murmelte dieser noch verwirrt, denn auch er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sein Vater so einen Aufriss deswegen machte.  
  
„Dann zeig mir doch mal den Feuerzauber."Tarius hob die Schultern und stand auf. Er kramte in seinen Taschen, holte seine Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf seine freie Hand und murmelte: „Fydelment!"Eine rote Stichflamme stob aus seiner Hand und versenkte ihm fast seine langen Haare. Er legte seine Stirn in Falten – anscheinend konzentrierte er sich – und schon schrumpfte die riesige Flamme zu einem Flämmchen zusammen. Sie warf rote Schatten auf sein Gesicht, was ihn gespenstisch aussehen ließ.  
  
Scendramin verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
  
„Sehr schön. Das kann bestimmt jeder aus eurer Klassenstufe. Doch beherrscht ihr auch schon die Elemente Erde und Äther?"Tarius verzog den Mundwinkel und presste dabei die Hand mit dem Flämmchen zu einer Faust, so dass sie erstickte. „Ich habe mich mit Erde versucht..."Snape sah sich die beiden abwechselnd an. Worauf wollte dieser komische Kauz hinaus?  
  
„Und du, Philomena?", fragte Scendramin. „Was beherrscht du?"Philomena sah nicht danach aus, dass sie ihm das gerade auf die Nase binden wollte. „Steh auf!", kam es plötzlich barsch von ihm. Das verstummte Mädchen zögerte kurz, tat es aber dann doch.  
  
„Machen wir eine Art Prüfung. Tarius? Der Zauberspruch für Erde!"  
  
„Endement", antwortete er prompt, denn auch er spürte den aufkeimenden Groll in seinem Vater.  
  
„Sehr schön. Philomena – kennst du den Zauberspruch für Äther?"Philomena schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Snape fragte sich immer noch, was das sollte, doch er wollte den eifrigen und langsam wütend werdenden Meriadanus nicht dazwischenfunken.  
  
Scendramin stand auf und ging auf Philomena zu, die erschrocken aufsah und rückwärts ging, bis sie gegen ein Bücherregal prallte. Der Professor, dessen Augen nun vor Überlegenheit glühten, blieb vor ihr stehen und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Philomena drückte sich gegen das Regal und sah Hilfe suchend zu Snape, doch der sah eher Scendramin an, als wäre der ein Verrückter.  
  
„Dann sag ich dir ihn", zischte Scendramin Philomena ins Ohr. „Äthement!" Dann richtete er sich mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht gerade und sagte: „Und jetzt wendet die Sprüche auf euch an. Und wer verzagt, der bekommt Strafarbeit bei mir! Ja, auch du, Tarius!"  
  
„Sie kennt doch das Element noch nicht einmal!", fuhr nun Snape doch dazwischen. Scendramin sah ihn herablassend an. Snapes Haltung versteifte sich.  
  
„Um so besser", sagte er leise. Er ging wieder um den Tisch herum und blickte seine beiden ‚Schüler' nun abwartend an.  
  
Tarius reagierte zuerst.  
  
„Endement!"Er wiederholte die Bewegung, die er schon beim ersten Mal getan hatte. Etwas gelbes Geisterhaftes stieg aus seiner Hand hervor.  
  
„Spärlich", murmelte Scendramin. Er ließ seinen enttäuschten Sohn links liegen und richtete sein Augenmerk auf Philomena, die ihren Zauberstab zitternd in den Fingern hielt, aber keinen Ton über die Lippen brachte.  
  
Strafarbeit bei Scendramin wollte sie überhaupt nicht riskieren, denn wenn er jetzt schon so fies sein konnte, wenn ein Lehrer dabei war – wie würde er erst sein, wenn sie alleine wären? Also nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Äthement!"Aus ihrer Hand schoss eine violette dichte Wolke und blieb fünf Zentimeter darüber stehen. Snape riss den Mund auf.  
  
„Äther beherrsch ja noch nicht mal ich!", rief er. Scendramin nickte und Philomena sah ziemlich verwirrt aus. War das so schwierig?  
  
„Genau das wollte ich beweisen", sagte Scendramin und grinste hämisch. „Und nach Philomenas Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen hat sie noch nie Äther beschworen, oder?"Philomena verzog den Mund.  
  
„Na und?", brachte sie hervor. Scendramin beugte sich abermals vor.  
  
„Äther ist alles! Äther ist verborgen! Manche wissen gar nicht, was das ist! Wie also willst du Äther beschwören, wenn du nicht einmal dieses Element kennst!"Philomena schluckte und ließ die Äther-Wolke ein wenig höher steigen. Tarius' Element dagegen war schon längst wieder verschwunden und nun starrte er Philomena ungläubig an. „Das kann nur bedeuten", fuhr Scendramin fort, „dass du schwarze Magie vererbt bekommen hast!"Die Äther- Wolke verpuffte und eine erdrückende Stille trat ein. Snapes Gesichtausdruck versteifte sich. Er wusste von Philomenas Vater und es konnte durchaus möglich sein, dass er Philomena einige seiner Fähigkeiten vererbt hatte. „Noch dazu sehr sehr schwarze Magie! Finden Sie nicht auch, Severus, dass dieses Mädchen eine Gefahr für unsere Schüler ist?"Snape wandte seinen gebannten Blick nur mit Mühe von Philomena ab.  
  
„Schwachsinn", sagte er. „Was kann sie denn dafür, wenn sie die dunklen Kräfte von irgendeinem Familienmitglied erbt, was sie noch nicht einmal kennt."Snape nahm bewusst ‚Familienmitglied', denn dieses fiese Exemplar da vorne kannte Philomenas Vater. Es würde auffallen, wenn er einfach Vater sagen würde.  
  
„Aber wenn sie dieses ausnutzt..."Scendramin seufzte falsch. „Ich schlage vor, dass sie erst einmal bewacht werden sollte."  
  
„Jetzt reichst mir aber langsam!", rief Philomena und alle Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu. „Ich habe mich schon mit Äther beschäftigt! Wenn ich schwarze Magie besitzen würde, dann könnte ich dieses Element gar nicht beschwören!" Scendramin schwieg für einen Moment verwirrt.  
  
„Und wieso lügst du mich dann an?"  
  
„Du... Sie hätten es sowieso wieder gegen mich gewandt!"Während sie sprach, sah sie ihm nicht direkt in die Augen, sondern an ihm vorbei. Das sah schon recht merkwürdig aus.  
  
„Es ist schon komisch, dass du es beherrscht! Wer weiß, was noch so alles in deinem Hinterköpfchen herrscht."Philomena rollte mit den Augen. Ihr stieg die Wut in den Kopf.  
  
„Ich habe keine Eltern, hatte keine Freunde und massig Zeit! Was sollte ich sonst machen, außer Bücher lesen?"Scendramin machte den Mund auf, doch Snape fuhr dazwischen.  
  
„Ein wahres Argument! Glauben sie ihr und fertig! Ich will ihr noch eine neue Strafarbeit geben."Scendramin sah recht böse und auch enttäuscht aus.  
  
„Ich behalte dich im Auge, Philomena", zischte er, während sich Snape schnell erhob und auf Philomena zuschritt. Philomenas Blick wurde hasserfüllter denn je und Snape meinte erschrocken, dass er das rötliche Aufkeimen von Voldemorts Augen selbst zu sehen bekam. Nun sah sie Scendramin direkt an und selbst dieser schien unsicher zu werden.  
  
Snape packte sie am Ärmel und machte die Tür auf.  
  
„Wir sehen uns morgen", knurrte er Scendramin zu. Dann versuchte er Philomena herauszuziehen, doch die blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und heftete Scendramin mit Blicken fest.  
  
„Noch einmal", zischte sie kalt. „Noch einmal schaffst du es nicht! Ich werde mich rächen!"Und damit drehte sie sich um und ließ die beiden Scendramins alleine zurück. 


	10. Halloween

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooory ... aber mein Computer – die Festplatte war futsch – ich konnte das Cap nicht veröffentlichen -.- Wenigstens habe ich jetzt meine Daten wieder. Aber der selbst geht immer noch nicht TT  
  
At Thorin Joaaah XD Das hab ich glatt vergessen -.- Kommt noch das mit Harry #versprech# abba erst mal das hier Wirklich keine Mary Sue? #etwas beruhigt is# Jo, Slash muss man heutzutage schreiben #grummel# aber das passt nicht in die Story rein XD und außerdem kann ich's net XD Daaanke für deine ausführlichen Kommi #freut sich# Ich versuche mich zu beeilen #versprech#   
  
Und danke at Berendis für Betan #froi#   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Halloween  


  
Fünf Minuten später konnte sich Philomena nicht mehr an eine einzige Silbe ihrer beiden Sätze erinnern. Sie wusste nur noch, dass Snape aufgestanden war und dann...  
  
„Ich hab was?"  
  
„Du hast ihn geduzt ihm gesagt, dass er es nicht noch einmal schaffe und dass du dich rächen wirst."Sie saßen in Snapes Büro. Philomena hockte auf einem Stuhl vor Snape, der sie die ganze Zeit misstrauisch musterte. Nun klappte Philomena der Mundwinkel herunter.  
  
„Ich hab was?", kam es erneut von ihr. Snape stöhnte und rollte mit den Augen.  
  
„Man sollte dir begriffsstutzigen Göre wirklich noch eine Strafarbeit geben", knurrte er bösartig. Philomena sah ihren Zaubertranklehrer erzürnt an.  
  
„Was Sie nicht sagen", keifte sie. „Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an!"  
  
„Und es hatte nichts mit Sympathie zu tun, dass ich dir geholfen habe, verstanden?"  
  
„Natürlich, Mr. Gefühlskalt", muffelte Philomena und verschränkte die Arme vor sich.  
  
„Denk an die Abmachung", zischte die Fledermaus vor ihr. Philomena biss sich auf die Lippe und sagte nichts mehr. Siedend heiß fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie diesen Lehrer hassen sollte.  
  
„Die Scendramins haben also mit deiner Misere zu tun", stellte Snape mit einem wohlwissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen fest. Philomenas Blick verfinsterte sich.  
  
„Und Sie inzwischen auch! Wie konnten Sie ihn nur direkt auf meine Angst vor denen ansprechen. Sie..."Snapes Zauberstabhand zuckte, was Philomena, die eine gute Beobachterin war, verstummen ließ. Er wusste, dass ihr schon wieder ein Ausdruck auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.  
  
„Das ist meine Art, die du am wenigsten zu kritisieren hast! Außerdem ist mir dadurch etwas aufgefallen!"Philomena hob die Brauen.  
  
„So, was?"Snape legte die Stirn in Falten. Er sah recht verärgert aus.  
  
„Etwas, was du mir schon längst hättest sagen müssen! Er ist ein Todesser! Hab ich Recht?"Philomena erbleichte und sank zurück.  
  
„Wie ist Ihnen das aufgefallen?"  
  
„Seine Sprachart! Sie war wie weggeblasen. Sein Mittelalterdialekt ist nur Tarnung, damit niemand, der je bei einem Todessertreffen mit dabei war mitbekommt, wer er wirklich ist!"Philomena nickte langsam und sah dabei zu den Kerkerfenstern.  
  
„Da heißt aber auch, dass Sie jetzt genau so in Gefahr der beiden geraten. Das wissen Sie!"  
  
„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Ich werde Dumbledore davon..."Philomena sprang auf.  
  
„Nein!", schrie sie. „Das dürfen Sie nicht! Sie bringen damit die ganze Schule in Gefahr!"Snape blieb gelassen.  
  
„Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?"Philomena ließ sich wieder fallen.  
  
„Sie dürfen... Die Scendramins sind, wenn auch verrucht in der Bevölkerung, hoch angesehene Leute im Ministerium. Professor Dumbledore kann sie nicht einfach rausschmeißen! Dann sorgt das Ministerium dafür, dass er fliegt und Meriadanus Scendramin Direktor wird! Er hat Sie mit Absicht daran erinnert, wer er in Wirklichkeit ist. Das ist eine Falle!"Und außerdem spukten Harrys Worte noch in ihrem Kopf herum.  
  
„Der Direktor ist schlau genug, um nicht einen Aufstand draus zu machen!"  
  
„Er wird bespitzelt! Und Sie müssen auch Ihrer Zunge im Zaume halten demnächst. Sonst..."Snape lächelte falsch.  
  
„Ich habe schon genug bei denen erlebt, um zu wissen, zu was sie fähig sind! Trotzdem – ich könnte Dumbledore in meinen Raum führen..."Philomena schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Es ist überhaupt nicht auffällig, dass Sie und Dumbledore in einem Raum verschwinden, in den sonst niemand rein kommt!", murmelte sie sarkastisch. Snape hob die Schulter.  
  
„Dann belassen wir es eben dabei", stieß er seufzend aus. „Sollte es aber zu Gefahren oder anderem kommen, werde ich dem Direktor davon berichten müssen."Philomena nickte. Das einzige, was erst einmal passieren würde, war, dass sie von hier auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden würde.  
  
„Woher kennst du den Äther Elementarzauber?"Philomena sah erschrocken auf. Snape musterte sie aus wachsamen und gefährlichen Augen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie keine Antwort auf Snapes Frage wusste. Snape zog die Brauen in die Höhe.  
  
„Du hast ihn doch nicht gekannt, habe ich Recht?", fragte er leise. Und das Einzige, was Philomena zu Stande brachte, war ein Nicken.  
  
Trotz den herrschenden Spannungen, die zwischen Snape und Philomena hin und her wallten, übten sie trotzdem noch die Kräfte der Mondmagier. Philomena sollte sich nur auf Zwang verwandeln, was sie nur ein einziges Mal hinbekam. Sie war abgelenkt und dachte jedes Mal über die Worte Scendramins nach. ‚Vielleicht wurde ihr die schwarze Magie vererbt...' Bei den Gedanken schüttelte sie sich. War es wirklich ein Verbrechen, dass man einen Zauber sofort und ohne jegliche Übung beherrschte? Natürlich – wenn man die Tochter von Lord Voldemort war...  
  
Scendramin hatte sich äußerst offen gegenüber Snape verhalten und deswegen musste dieser auf der Hut sein. Er hatte es immer noch drauf Philomena zu diskriminieren!  
  
Snape sah ein, dass sie Übung nichts mehr brachte und ließ sie deswegen gehen. Er bat drum, dass sie bis zu Halloween jeden Abend bei ihm zu erscheinen hatte, da genau an Halloween Vollmond sein sollte. Ihm behagte wahrscheinlich nicht der Gedanke, dass sie sich vor Hunderten von Hogwartsschülern verwandeln könnte.  
  
Mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Magen ging Philomena zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Schon die Sache, dass sie irgendetwas zu Scendramin gesagt hatte, ohne das sie es wusste, missfiel ihr. Sie drängte darauf es irgendjemanden zu erzählen – es Harry zu erzählen. Doch sie hatte Angst, dass er sich wieder von ihr abwenden würde. Andererseits – sie konnte nichts für ihre Erbmasse. Aber ob es Harry verstehen würde. Er war schließlich in einer genauso schlechten Verfassung wie sie und wurde von ihrem Vater verfolgt. Bei den Gedanken wurde ihr schlecht und als sie vor dem Porträt stand, bekam sie nur ein Brabbeln hervor.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, hörte sie nur das Prasseln des Kamins und das Gemurmel von wenigen Schülern. Es war mal wieder spät geworden, und so saßen nur noch Neville, Parvati, Lavender, die beiden Treiber und ein paar vereinzelte Gryffindors, die Philomena nicht kannte, im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Na, Philomena?", kam es von Tivon, der sich mit Spiro über mehrere Phiolen gebeugt hatte. Sie brodelten fröhlich vor sich hin und erinnerten Philomena stark an Snapes Giftküche. Die beiden übten auch gerade für dessen Unterricht.  
  
„Wieder Strafarbeit bei Snape gehabt?"Philomena lächelte gequält.  
  
„Klar, was sonst!", kam es zurück. „Dieser Kerl lässt eben nie locker."  
  
„Hauptsache du kommst zum Quidditchspiel zu Halloween", sagte Tivon. Philomena stutzte und sah die Beiden entsetzt an.  
  
„Zu Halloween?", fragte sie nach. Dafür erhielt sie verwirrte Blicke.  
  
„Klar – wusstest du das noch nicht?"Philomena schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Das gerade an Halloween dieses verdammte Spiel sein musste. Tivon und Spiro grinsten.  
  
„Jetzt weißt du's!", sagte Spiro. Philomena gab ein abschätzendes Geräusch von sich und fragte dann: „Wisst ihr, wo Harry ist? Ich muss dringend was klarstellen."Das sagte sie, da selbst die Beiden dachten, dass Harry noch immer sauer auf Philomena war.  
  
„Der ist, glaub ich, in der Bibliothek", überlegte Spiro. „Oder, Tivon?"  
  
„Ja, ja", antwortete der und rührte dabei in einer der Phiolen herum. „Mit Hermine und unserem Hüter – die haben irgendwas von Zaubertränken gemurmelt und sind dann verschwunden."  
  
„Na jetzt hab ich auch keine Lust mehr runter zu gehen. Trotzdem danke." Sie verabschiedete sich von den Treibern und noch einen Blick auf den verzweifelten Neville, der gerade dabei war seine Zauberkunst Hausaufgaben in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, da er seinen Flammen-Elementarzauber nicht kontrollieren konnte. Parvati eilte ihm mit einem „Du Dummchen"zu Hilfe und löschte das Feuer mit dem Wasser-Elementarzauber.  
  
Philomena gähnte und wandte sich vom Geschehen ab. Es war besser, wenn sie jetzt ins Bett ging. Mit Harry konnte sie auch morgen reden. Außerdem war Ron bei ihm. Sie hatte also keine Chance auch nur irgendwie an ihn ranzukommen. Hoffentlich hatte Rons Krise auch irgendwann Mal ein Ende.  
  
Und mit diesen Gedanken stieg sie in ihren Schlafsaal und fiel Todmüde ins Bett. Sofort fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie segelte in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
„Er hat dich hypnotisiert, Ron! Kapier das doch mal endlich!"Hermine fuchtelte mit dem Buch ‚Die Art der Hypnose' bedrohlich vor Rons Nase herum. Der saß mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr und verzog den Mundwinkel zu einer Grimasse. Ihm schien es gar nicht zu gefallen, dass jemand die Kontrolle über ihn gehabt hatte.  
  
„Nein!", sagte er energisch. „Das glaub ich nicht! Tarius..."  
  
„Tarius ist ein hinterlistiger Slytherin! Er wollte dich nur gegen Philomena aufhetzen!"Ron sagte nichts und blickte dann hilfesuchend zu Harry, der teilnahmslos an der Wand saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Er hoffte die ganze Zeit darauf, dass Ron endlich einmal an die Sache glaubte, die der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
Nun wandte er sich von seinen Phantasieobjekten in der Luft ab und nahm mit Ron Blickkontakt auf.  
  
„Sie hat Recht", sagte er. „Kaum sagst du was gegen die Scendramins, fällst du plötzlich in Trance! Du bist abwesend, wenn Tarius in der Nähe ist! Du lobst ihn und betest ihn fast an! Das sind alles Zeichen dafür, dass du hypnotisiert wurdest!"Ron sah aus, als hätte Harry ihm gerade seine Faust ins Gesicht gesetzt. Er senkte den Blick.  
  
„Dann bin ich schwach und dumm – ich konnte mich nicht wehren!"Er schlug mit der Faust gegen einen Stuhl der in der Nähe stand.  
  
„Quatsch!", sagte Hermine energisch. „Jeder kann hypnotisiert werden! Selbst V... Voldemort könnte einer Hypnose unterliegen."Obwohl Hermine schon im letzten Schuljahr sich daran gewöhnt hatte Voldemorts Namen aus zu sprechen, fiel ihr das immer noch schwer.  
  
„Das sagst du nur so!", rief Ron. Hermine schüttelte schnell mit dem Kopf, was ihre buschigen Haare noch mehr durcheinander brachte.  
  
„Nein! Wenn du nicht weißt, wer dein Gegenüber ist und wenn du das Bedürfnis hast ihn kennen zu lernen, weil er zum Beispiel Quidditchspieler ist – dann ist es ein leichtes für deine Gegenüber dich zu hypnotisieren. Deswegen haben mächtige Zauberer auch keine Freunde."Ron sah auf.  
  
„Ihr könntet mich also genauso hypnotisieren", sagte er langsam und bedacht. Er sah dabei Harry und Hermine abwechselnd an.  
  
„Natürlich", antwortete Hermine schlicht. „Aber dagegen gibt es einen Zauber – und den werden wir uns beibringen. Dann siehst du auch, dass ich mit Tarius Recht habe!"Ron schluckte. Harry konnte ihm das nicht verübeln. Wenn Hermine sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann durfte man nichts entgegensetzen. Das würde Ärger geben! Das hatten sie schon bei ihrem Belfer-Kram gemerkt.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Ron mit einem kläglichen Blick. „Warum hat er nicht dich hypnotisiert?"  
  
„Weil ich allen misstraue", antwortete Harry schnell. „Du hast ein gutes Herz – und dieser Mistkerl hat es ausgenutzt!"  
  
„Ich bin nicht so naiv, wie du denkst!", verteidigte sich Ron. Harry musste lächeln.  
  
„Nein – du bist eher auch der ewig misstrauische. Aber bei Quidditchspielern..."  
  
„Ich wollte nur mehr über die Quidditchschule erfahren!", kam es murrend zurück.  
  
„Das kannst du auch über Philomena", sagte Harry und verfluchte sich gleich darauf innerlich, denn Ron hob die Brauen.  
  
„Vertraust du denn ihr?", fragte er. Harry spürte, wie er rot anlief.  
  
„Du Ron, hör mal", sagte er leise. „Ich vertrag mich schon länger mit Philomena sehr gut. Sie ist schon in Ordnung."Über Rons Gesicht fielen tiefe Schatten. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich wollte es dir nicht sagen, weil ich dachte, dass du wieder sauer auf mich währst..."  
  
„Das kann man so sagen..."Ron starrte angestrengt auf den Fußboden. Hermine und Harry tauschte besorgte Blicke aus. „Warum sagst du mir das nicht gleich... dann wäre ich schneller von Tarius erlöst worden..."  
  
„Ron, ich..."  
  
„Schon gut."Ron sah auf. „Ich werde mir ein eigenes Bild von ihr machen und nicht das von Tarius. Und dann sag ich dir, ob du Recht hast oder nicht."Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Vielleicht wurde Ron endlich erwachsen, denn er war schnell einmal beleidigt. Hermine schlug Ron leicht mit ihrer Hand auf den Kopf.  
  
„Kindskopf", murrte sie. „Lasst uns jetzt endlich anfangen!"Ron rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf und sah Hermine böse an. Doch sagte er nichts und so fingen sie an, den Zauber gegen Hypnose auswendig zu büffeln.  
  
Harry war erleichtert und froh, dass er sich endlich nicht mehr verstecken brauchte. Nach seiner Anlenkungsaktion würde Tarius ihm sowieso nicht mehr abkaufen, dass er noch für ihn war und somit bräuchte er sich Philomena gegenüber nicht mehr verstellen. Doch dann hätte er Ron verloren und das wäre fatal gewesen. Doch nun, da sie eine geeignete Lösung gefunden hatten, sah die Welt ganz anders aus.  
  
Bei den Gedanken kam er auf Philomena. Hoffentlich kam sie auch aus den Fängen von Scendramin wieder heraus. Dass er sie wegen so einer Lappalie gleich ins Büro bestellen musste, war schon merkwürdig.  
  
Der Antihypnose-Zauber forderte viel Konzentration und war nicht sehr leicht. Sie brauchten ziemlich lange, um überhaupt etwas über die Zauberstabsspitze zu bekommen. Letztendlich wurden sie von Bibliothekarin aus der Bibliothek gejagt und mussten im Gemeinschaftsraum weiterüben.  
  
Dort erwartete sie eine weitere Überraschung. Tivon und Spiro waren noch die einzigen Anwesenden, doch sie saßen auf dem Fußboden, waren über und über mit grünem Schleim bespritzt, lachten und gaben sich gegenseitig blöde Kommentare über ihren jetzigen Zustand.  
  
„Habt ihr wieder nicht richtig aufgepasst?", fragte Hermine streng. „Ihr werdet nie die Abschlussprüfungen schaffen, wenn ihr nicht einmal so einen einfachen Trank hinbekommt."Tivon und Spiro hörten auf zu lachen und starrten die Ankömmlinge, sofern es mit dem Schleim, der von ihren Haaren tropfte, überhaupt möglich war, erst etwas geschockt und dann mit versteinerten Mienen über Hermines Kommentar an.  
  
„Philomena hat nach dir gefragt, Harry", sagte Spiro nicht auf Hermines Kommentar eingehend. Harrys Miene erhellte sich. Sie hatte Scendramin überstanden.  
  
„Ja?", sagte er. „Was wollte sie denn?"  
  
„Dringend was klarstellen", antwortete Spiro und musterte dabei Harrys so plötzlich erhellte Miene. Dann grinste er und sagte: „Aha!"Auch Tivon schmunzelte. Harry hob eine Braue und sah die beiden abwechselnd an.  
  
„Was ist mit ‚Aha!'?"Tivon und Spiro sahen sich wieder an und schüttelnden sich dann vor Lachen.  
  
„Lass sie", sagte Ron. „Kennst sie doch. Sie sind manchmal etwas eigen. Gehen wir schlafen."Das, was Ron sagte, stimmte. Sie glichen den Weasleyzwillingen. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, konnte man nicht genau einschätzen.  
  
Die drei nickten und ließen die Beiden und das Chaos zurück. Ihr Lachen verfolgte Harry noch bis in den Schlafsaal.  
  
Er schlüpfte in einen Pyjama und fragte sich die ganze Zeit, was Philomena denn so wichtiges wollte. Bestimmt war etwas zwischen ihr und Scendramin vorgefallen, was sie unbedingt loswerden wollte. Er legte sich in sein Bett und kroch unter die Decke. Hoffentlich hatte ihr Scendramin nichts angetan! Dann würde er was erleben, das schwor Harry sich.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry sehr früh auf. Er hatte nicht schlafen können, denn es beschäftigte ihn noch immer, was Philomena mit ihm zu besprechen hatte. Da er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, stand er auf und zog sich an.  
  
Neville schnarchte leise und seine Kröte hüpfte gerade quer durchs Zimmer. Sie unternahm mal wieder einen Ausflug, wie sie es immer verbotener Weise tat. Neville hatte wegen ihr keine ruhige Minute mehr. Harry, in voller Montage, stürzte sich auf sie und legte sie dann vorsichtig in ihr Terrarium, was sie eigentlich so gut wie nie benutzte. Harry wusste, dass sie dort nicht lange bleiben würde.  
  
Als er langsam die Treppen herunterschlürfte, entdeckte er, dass Philomena ebenfalls schon wach war. Sie saß in einem Bademantel vor dem Kamin, hatte die Beine angezogen und starrte ins Feuer. Sie bemerkte Harry überhaupt nicht. Der sah, dass sie tiefe Augenringe hatte.  
  
„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry sich neben ihr in den Sessel fallen lassend. „Du siehst nicht gut aus..."Philomena sah verschlafen auf.  
  
„Danke für das Kompliment", murrte sie. „Ich konnte eben die Nacht nicht schlafen."Sie sah ihn mürrisch an.  
  
„Äh... du wolltest mich sprechen?", wich Harry aus.  
„Oh, Tivon und Spiro konnten sich doch noch von ihrem Zaubertrankexperiment abwenden", kam es von Philomena schnippisch. Dann wurde sie ernst. „Ja wollte ich. Harry, ich..."Sie rang nach Worten. Harry sah sie nur erwartungsvoll an und sagte nichts. Letztendlich entschloss sich Philomena dazu ihm doch alles zu erzählen. Dabei starrte sie die ganze Zeit ihre Hände an, damit sie ihn nicht ansehen brauchte.  
  
Als sie endete, kehrte Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Philomena saß blass auf ihrem Sessel, während Harry sie nachdenklich musterte.  
  
„Vielleicht können wir etwas dagegen tun", sagte er schließlich. Philomena sah auf.  
  
„Meinst du das ernst?"Harry, sichtlich verwirrt, machte den Mund auf, brachte aber keinen Ton hervor. „Ich meine – verachtest du mich jetzt nicht?"Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Quatsch! Du kannst doch nichts für deine Blutbahnen!"  
  
„Aber was ist, wenn ich dir was antun will, ohne dass ich es weiß. Schließlich hat..."Sie kam nicht weiter, denn Harry legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.  
  
„Dann weiß ich, dass du das ganz bestimmt nicht bist", sagte er. „Es ist natürlich schrecklich, wenn man von einer seiner besten Freunde angegriffen wird..."Philomena unterbrach ihn, in dem sie seine Hand wieder wegnahm und fragte: „Ich bin für dich eine beste Freundin?"Harry wurde rot.  
  
„I... ist das falsch?", stotterte er. Nicht nur, weil er wegen der Frage verunsichert war, sondern auch, weil Philomena noch immer seine Hand hielt.  
  
„N... nein... das... das ist... wunderbar. Ich freue mich darüber. Ich hatte noch nie einen... einen richtigen Freund..."Sie wurde ebenfalls rot. „Ich... ich meine Freundschaftlich und so..."Sie blickte kurz nach unten und nahm dann die Farbe von einer Tomate an. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ließ sie Harry los. „Schuldigung...", nuschelte sie und starrte wieder ins Feuer.  
  
Damit die Situation nicht noch peinlicher wurde, fuhr Harry fort:  
  
„Ich... ich meine... du bist die Tochter Voldemorts und wirst schon einiges vererbt bekommen haben. Aber wir können doch gemeinschaftlich dagegen ankämpfen..."  
  
„Ja, aber wenn er diese Verbindlichkeit ausnutzt. Ich will euch allen schließlich nichts antun..."Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Das weiß ich doch. Solltest du irgendwann tatsächlich wieder deine Persönlichkeit ändern wie bei Scendramin, dann haue ich dir einmal kräftig auf den Kopf."Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er erinnerte sich an die Dinge, die man ihm vorgeworfen hatte: Schwarzer Magier, Erbe Slytherins... schnell verdrängte er die Gedanken.  
  
Philomena sah sehr traurig aus. „U... und das mit dem Zauber – das kannst du ja zu deinem Vorteil nutzen."  
  
„Du hast Recht", sagte Philomena zu seiner Überraschung. Sie lächelte! „Hau mich einfach! Das wird das einfachste sein."  
  
„Wer soll wem hauen?"Die drehten sich erschrocken um und entdeckten Ron, der die Treppen runter kam. Als er Philomena entdeckte, versteifte sich seine Haltung sofort. Harry beobachtete, wie er rot wurde – anscheinend schämte er sich.  
  
Philomena stand sofort auf und wollte in den Schlafsaal gehen. Sie wusste noch nichts von dem Übereinkommen, was die drei gestern abgeschlossen hatten. Harry formte auf seinen Lippen das Wort ‚Los!'. Ron sah ihn noch immer hilflos an, doch dann drehte er sich um und rief: „Warte, Philomena!" Philomena blieb auf der Mitte der Treppe stehen und wandte sich ihm zu.  
  
„Ja?"Ron scharrte ungeduldig mit seinen Füßen auf dem Fußboden herum.  
  
„E... es tut mir Leid."Er musterte dabei seine Füße, als ob sie ein ganz besonderes Muster trugen. Philomena sah zu Harry, der bis über beide Ohren grinste und aufmunternd nickte.  
  
„Was soll dir den Leid tun?", fragte Philomena ihn wieder ansehend. Ron sah auf. Er schien ratlos.  
  
„Na... na das ich dich für gefährlich gehalten hab und so..."Philomena lachte. Ron sah aber auch aus! Wie ein Kind, das sich gerade fürs Bonbon mopsen entschuldigte.  
  
„Das brauch dir doch nicht Leid tun! Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, wenn du Vorurteile gegen mich hast, denn Vertrauen erweckend bin ich ja nicht gerade."Ron war sichtlich erleichtert. Er atmete auf.  
  
„Ich war naiv Tarius alles zu glauben...", nuschelte er trotzdem noch.  
  
„Das stimmt allerdings", meinte Philomena scherzhaft und sich wieder umdrehend. Ron machte den Mund vor Empörung auf, doch als Philomena hoch ging, sagte sie noch: „War nicht ernst gemeint! Wir sehen uns dann!"Und damit verschwand sie um die Ecke, wo es zu den Mädchenschlafsälen ging.  
  
Ron drehte sich überrascht zu Harry um.  
  
„Sie nimmt es mir nicht krumm!", rief er begeistert. Er lief auf ihn und zu und ließ sich dann neben ihn fallen. Harry lächelte.  
  
„Ich sag ja – sie ist voll in Ordnung! Sie weiß, dass du mitunter hypnotisiert wurdest."Ron hob die Brauen.  
  
„Ach so? Na dann..."  
  
„Sie freut sich ganz bestimmt riesig", sagte Harry. „Ich kenne sie doch. Jetzt brauch sie sich wenigstens nicht mehr verstellen, wenn sie mit mir reden will."Ron sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
„Da legst du ja viel Wert drauf. Natürlich will sie keine Freundschaft mit mir – nur mit dir in Ruhe reden."Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum musste ihm auch mal wieder so ein falsches Wort herausrutschen? Ron sah beleidigt aus.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht... sie sucht schließlich Anklang bei uns allen", wehrte er ab. „Ich meinte nur... äh..."Ron winkte ab.  
  
„Lass nur – ich blick da schon durch."Er lächelte Harry verschmitzt an. Der hob eine Braue. Was sollte denn das nun wieder bedeuten? Hatten es alle auf ihn abgesehen?  
  
„Was habt ihr denn alle? Tivon und Spiro haben mich auch schon ausgelacht..."Rons Grinsen wurde breiter und artete zu einem überlegenen aus.  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich habe sie, nachdem du schliefst zu Rede gestellt. Und sie sagten mir, warum!"Harry klappte der Mundwinkel herunter.  
  
„Warum?", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sagte:  
  
„Ne, ne. Dafür, dass du mich mit Philomena hintergangen hast, lasse ich dich noch ein wenig zappeln. Kommst du mit frühstücken?"In dem Satz stand er auf und putzte sich seine Kleidung ab.  
  
„Ron!", rief Harry energisch. „Das war doch bloß, weil ich dir nicht weh tun wollte!"  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich sag's trotzdem nicht. Du kommst schon selber drauf."Und damit drehte er sich um und lief zum Porträt der fetten Dame. Mit einem „Sturkopf!"lief ihm Harry hinterher.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Die Situation besserte sich zwischen den Vieren nach dem Vorfall sofort und bald wurde aus dem Trio ein Quartett. Hermine war froh, dass sie nicht mehr zwischen Philomena und Harry und Ron hin und her pendeln musste, Harry freute sich, dass keine Geheimniskrämerei mehr im Gange war und Ron war noch erfreuter, weil er Harry mit dem ‚Geheimnis' ärgern konnte und außerdem erneut Freundschaft mit Philomena geschlossen hatte. Doch am glücklichsten war Philomena. Sie hatte noch nie so viele Freunde auf einmal um sich gehabt. Das heißt: Eigentlich hatte sie noch nie richtige Freunde gehabt.  
  
Scendramin benahm sich im Unterricht wie eh und je und auch Tarius schien keine Miene zu verziehen, wenn ihm die vier fröhlich schwatzend entgegenkamen. Philomena meinte jedoch einen gefährliches Aufleuchten in seinen Augen zu entdecken und das bedeutete, dass er seine Niederlage anerkannt hatte. Was sich bei Professor Scendramin jedoch geändert hatte war, dass er Philomena gänzlich missachtete, ihr keine Fragen mehr stellte und sogar Abstand vor ihr hielt. Vielleicht bekam sogar der große Meriadanus Scendramin vor einem kleinen Mädchen Angst.  
  
Da zunehmender Mond war, musste Philomena zusätzlich zu ihrem Quidditchtraining auch zu Snape, der in letzter Zeit ekliger denn je war. Die übergroße Fledermaus explodierte schon, wenn Philomena nur eine Fünfminutenverwandlung hinbekam und eigentlich war das für die Kraft ziemlich gut. Nicht aber für Snape. Es schien, als hätte Scendramin sich an seine Fersen geheftet. Vielleicht war Snape deswegen so wütend auf Philomena, weil sie mal wieder dran Schuld war, dass er sein Leben nicht normal führen konnte. Obwohl: Normal war DER sowieso nicht.  
  
Philomena beobachtete, dass die beiden Scendramins auffallend oft hinter Snape auftauchten und das bedeutete nichts Gutes.  
  
Auch auf der Schule war nichts mehr so normal, wie immer. Alle gierten sie auf das Quidditchspiel und Halloween hin. Zu Halloween sollte etwas außergewöhnliches passieren. Was, wurde natürlich nicht verraten. Philomena wurde schon ganz schlecht dabei, wenn sie dran dachte.  
  
Der Tag x rückte immer näher und ehe es sich die vier versahen, war der Tag vor Halloween angebrochen.  
  
In Hogwarts herrschte ein reges Treiben und aus allen Ecken und Geheimgängen hörte man erschreckte Kreischlaute. Die Ritterrüstungen bewegten sich und lachten höhnisch, lebendige Fledermäuse flatterten durchs Schloss und stürzten sich auf jedes nächstbeste Opfer und überall hinge Spinnweben, in denen man sich ganz schnell verfangen konnte. Neville war schon dreimal gefangen gewesen. Die Slytherins gingen höhnisch lachend an ihm vorbei und Malfoy rief etwas von „Fetter Trottel", bevor sie sich selber in einem Spinnennetz verfingen. Nun galt es für die Gryffindors zu lachen, die gerade dabei waren Neville zu befreien.  
  
Am Schlimmsten war jedoch die Quidditcheuphorie, die sich im ganzen Schloss rasant ausbreitete. Harry und Ron, ganz zapplig, ließen eine Menge Aufmunterungsversuche und höhnische Bemerkungen über sich ergehen, doch nichts schien überhaupt zu ihnen zu gelangen. Ron, dessen letzte Quidditchsasion mies gelaufen war, sagte überhaupt nichts und Harry blickte sich immer wieder nervös nach Philomnea um, die sich den ganzen Tag noch nicht blicken gelassen hatte.  
  
„Wo ist sie nur", murmelte er beim Frühstück. Sein Essen rührte er überhaupt nicht an.  
  
„Ich glaube, Extraunterricht bei Snape", sagte Hermine, die an seiner Seite saß und ebenfalls blass das Frühstück anstarrte. Harry seufzte. Das eigentliche, was sie alle so still und sorgenvoll machte, war nicht das Spiel sondern Philomena. Heute sollte Vollmond sein und noch dazu war schönes Wetter. Philomena konnte sich also nicht im Nebel verwandeln, ohne das es jemand sah. Noch dazu wollte Dumbledore das Spiel bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit stattfinden lassen – wenn das Mondlicht auf sie fiel, würde es Philomena noch schwerer fallen ihre Verwandlung zurückzuhalten. Ein gefundenes Fressen für die Scendramins.  
  
Harry sah auf und starrte zum Lehrertisch. Professor Scendramin war anwesend, Snape jedoch nicht. Also konnten sie sie doch in den Kerkern finden. Doch dort hinkommen ohne sich in Spinnweben zu verfangen, grenzte schon fast an einem Wunder. Außerdem hasste Snape ihn. Trotzdem! Harry stand plötzlich auf. Hermine und Ron musterten ihn verwirrt.  
  
„Wo willst du..."  
  
„In die Kerker!", antwortete Harry nur kurz angebunden. Hermine hielt ihn nicht zurück, als er davon eilte. Sie sah ihm nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher.  
  
Harry hatte Glück. Die Spinnenweben entdeckte er schnell und räumte sie mit einem Feuerzauber aus dem Weg. Auch die Fledermäuse schienen nicht sehr erpicht auf ihn. Nur ein lachende Ritterrüstung sprang ihn plötzlich in den Weg, doch die wurde er sofort wieder los.  
  
Als Harry die kalten Kerkergänge entlangging, musste er sich schon sehr über sich wundern. Wurde es Mode, dass er freiwillige zu Snape ging? Sein Okklumenticunterricht lief gut, auch wenn Snape ihn immer noch mit höhnischen Bemerkungen bewarf. Die letzte Woche war er ausgefallen, da Snape sich um Philomena zu kümmern hatte.  
  
Doch er wollte keinen Okklumenticunterricht bekommen, sondern unbedingt nach Philomena sehen. Warum, wusste er auch nicht so genau. Vielleicht, um sich zu beruhigen. Vor Snapes Bürotür hielt er kurz inne. Von drinnen vernahm er merkwürdige Geräusche und dann des Zaubertranklehrers kalte Stimme:  
  
„Ich muss dir ein Kompliment zugestehen, Philomena", schnarrte er. „Jedoch würde es mir sehr gefallen, wenn du es endlich schaffst, es zu unterdrücken!"Seine Stimme wurde giftiger. Harry wunderte sich. Warum duzte er seine Schülerin. Das tat er doch sonst nie.  
  
„Seien Sie Mondmagier!", keifte Philomenas Stimme. „Dann würden Sie auch solche Probleme haben!"  
  
„Salama konnte es!", kam es noch giftiger zurück. Jemand holte tief Luft. Harry, der sich fragte, wer den nun Salama war, hob die Hand und klopfte an. Es wurde schlagartig still in den Kerkern. Dann vernahm er ein Rumpeln und eilige Schritte, die zu Tür liefen. Snapes fahles Gesicht spähte durch einen Türspalt.  
  
„Potter!", zischte er. „Was wollen Sie? Ich habe gesagt, kein Un..."  
  
„Philomena helfen", unterbrach er ihn schnell und Snape warf ihn einen sehr hasserfüllten Blick zu. Er stöhnte und ließ ihn ein. Harry huschte schnell an ihm vorbei und blickte sich suchend nach Philomena um. Die stand mit zusammengeschlagenen Flügeln und weißer Robe in einer Ecke. Als Harry: „Philomena!", rief, öffnete sie ihre Flügel so weit sie konnte und lächelte Harry entgegen. Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Sie sah atemberaubend aus! Wie ein Engel mit weißen schimmernden Flügeln. Doch eins musste man zugeben: Sie würde ziemlich auffallen in der Quidditchmanege!  
  
Philomena löste sich von der Ecke und kam auf ihn zu. Harry nahm sich fest vor nicht allzu erstaunt und ehrfürchtig auszusehen. Hoffentlich gelang ihn das auch.  
  
„Wir haben ein Problem, Harry", murmelte sie verlegen. Harry hob die Brauen. Snape antwortete für sie: „Sie kann sich nicht zurückverwandeln", zischte er gefährlich. „Sie hat sich zu sehr in ihren Hass reingesteigert, die kleine dumme..."  
  
„Seien Sie still!", keifte Philomena. „Ich kann überhaupt nichts dafür. Sie wollten doch, dass ich mich extra lange verwandele!"  
  
Snape sah aus, als würde er ihr jeden Moment ins Gesicht springen.  
  
„Denken Sie an die Abmachung!", knurrte er gefährlich. Philomena sagte nichts und strich abwesend über ihre Flügel. Harrys Blick wanderte abwechselnd zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Die verstanden sich ja 'prächtig'. Harry setzte wenigstens Snape nichts entgegen, wenn er mit seinen sarkastischen und fiesen Kommentaren kam, doch Philomena... natürlich hatte sie vollkommen Recht.  
  
Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von Philomena abwenden.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Philomena nach einiger Zeit Stillschweigens. Sie warf Snape einen vernichtenden Blick zu - als ob er Schuld an der ganzen Miesere war.  
  
„Frag doch den glorreichen Potter", giftete der Zaubertrankmeister. „Er wollte dir doch unbedingt helfen!"Dafür erhielt er den hasserfülltesten Blick, den Harry je bei Philomena gesehen hatte. Snape murmelte ein paar Verwünschungen, wirbelte herum und schritt zu seinen Privatgemächern.  
  
„Ich hol ein Gegenmittel!", rief er noch, bevor er im Raum verschwand.  
  
„Darauf hätten Sie eher kommen können, Mr. Mürrisch!", rief Philomena ihm hinterher.  
  
„Miss McMorduc!", bellte Snape. Philomena biss sich auf die Lippe. Snape schaute zornrot aus der Tür hervor. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Dann verschwand er wieder im Raum.  
  
Philomena seufzte und atmete tief durch. Dieser Kerl brachte sie noch an den Rande des Abgrunds.  
  
Harry musterte sie noch immer interessiert.  
  
„Wieso verwünscht ihr euch gegenseitig so?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Ich meine –"Er senkte die Stimme. "Ich weiß, warum Snape mich hasst, aber es geht langsam... bei euch aber.."  
  
„Er weiß etwas über mich, was er nicht wissen sollte und ich weiß etwas über ihn, was ich nicht wissen sollte", erklärte sie schulterzuckend. „Er hat zwar nichts erwähnt, doch ich weiß, dass er ganz bestimmt nicht will, dass es rauskommt."Plötzlich grinste sie. „Und ich beleidige ihn gerne." Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen. Dieses Mädchen hatte es trotz der zahlreichen Probleme faustdick hinter den Ohren.  
  
Harry und Philomena unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über das kommende Quidditchspiel. sie waren sehr in ihre Thematik und Spielzüge vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkten, wie erstens Philomenas Flügel schrumpften und zweitens Snape wieder in den Raum kam und einen Zaubertrank anrührte. Letztendlich wurde Philomena wieder von den gewaltigen Schmerzen überwältigt und konnte sich gerade so davon abhalten nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Sie verwandelte sich wieder in eine normale Hexe zurück.  
  
Snape setzte ein zynischen Grinsen auf, als sie langsam wieder klar sehen konnte.  
  
„Wieso du nicht gleich eher darauf gekommen bist, dummes Mädchen!", höhnte er. Philomena starrte ihn böse an.  
  
„Wie meinen Sie das?"  
  
„Du musst dich ablenken!"Er betonte jedes einzelne Wort. „Ablenken! Und nicht an die Verwandlung denken!"Philomena rollte mit den Augen. Darauf hätte sie auch von selbst kommen können! Aber zu spät war zu spät. Wenigstens konnte sie sich endlich von Snape verabschieden.  
  
Der verabreichte ihr noch einen Trank, der bewirkte, dass sie in der Nacht immun gegen die Mondmacht war. Hoffentlich würde sie auch fliegen können...  
  
Als die Sonne ihre letzten roten Strahlen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts ausstreckte, strömten eine Menge von schwarz angezogenen Schülern zum Quidditchfeld. Sie schwatzten alle fröhlich, trugen grüne und rote Schals und sangen kräftige Aufmunterungsversuche für ihr jeweiliges Haus. Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws hatten sich größtenteils für Gryffindor entschieden und so zierten fast die ganzen Tribünen rote Schals und Gryffindorbanner.  
  
Philomena, Harry und Ron saßen schon seit längerer Zeit im Umkleideraum und wurden von taktischen unmöglich auszuführenden Spielzügen überhäuft.  
  
Die Zeit verging ihnen viel zu schnell und ehe sie es sich versahen, mussten sie das Spielfeld betreten.  
  
Ohrenbetäubender Lärm schlug ihnen entgegen. Die Slytherins buhten, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff jubelten, als sie zitternd vor Aufregung der gegnerischen Mannschaft entgegentraten.  
  
Philomena sah sich vorsichtig um und entdeckte zu ihrem Schrecken Professor Scendramin auf der Lehrertribüne. Sie konnte ihn trotz der werdenden Dunkelheit gut erkennen, da er heut eine blutrote Robe trug. Und nach der dunklen Gestallt neben ihn zu urteilen, saß Severus Snape zwangsläufig daneben. Sein Gesicht war ausdrucksloser denn je. Philomena wandte schnell den Blick ab und fixierte die gegnerische Mannschaft – wobei sich beinahe ihr Magen umdrehte.  
  
Tarius Scendramin stand neben de zynisch lächelnden Malfoy und blitzte sie kurz an. Trotzdem sie im Büro damals unmögliches geleistet hatte, fing sie wieder an zu zittern. Sie zog scharf Luft ein und umklammerte ihren Besen fester. Wenigstens würde sie sich nun von ihrer Mondmagie ablenken können.  
  
„Den hau ich vom Besen!", zischte Ron an ihrer Seite. Seit er den Antihypnosezauber gelernt hatte, konnte er Tarius noch weniger ausstehen, als Malfoy. Im Gegensatz zu dem jungen Todessersohn jedoch, blickte er recht gelangweilt drein und tat so, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen. ‚Alles nur Fassade', dachte Philomena.  
  
„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein", hauchte Harry, der hinter ihr stand. „Wenn er in der Mannschaft ist, genießt er mehr Ansehen, als er uns vorgaukeln will."Philomena nickte nur. Sie war sich sicher, dass ein Scendramin genug Macht besaß, um den ganzen Slytherinturm zu bekehren.  
  
Madam Hooch befahl den Kapitänen sich die Hände zu geben. Beide, Draco (er hatte es endlich geschafft!) und Terry, traten überaus widerwillig aufeinander zu, reichten sich die Hände und ließen gleich darauf wieder los.  
  
Und dann ging es los. Auf Pfiff stiegen alle in die Lüfte und sausten in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Harry flog sofort über sie alle hinweg, Malfoy dicht auf den Versen. Er blickte nach unten und schluckte. Das konnte ja was werden: Tarius war Jäger! Er beobachtete mit Entsetzen, dass er flink wie ein Wiesel über das Spielfeld raste, Philomena, die total verschreckt war, Ginny und Terry den Quaffel abjagte und immer wieder auf Rons Tore zupreschte. Da das Mondlicht genau auf das Spielfeld fiel, konnte man alles sehr gut erkennen. Man könnte meinen, dass der Slytherinjunge im Mondlicht leuchtete.  
  
Doch Ron machte es ihm nicht einfach. Er hegte einen gewaltigen Groll auf ihn und wollte es ihm anscheinend so richtig zeigen. Durch Glanzparaden fing er seine Bälle und grinste verschmitzt. Er war über die Ferien besser geworden. Tarius reagierte nicht einmal darauf. Harry hob eine Braue. Vielleicht war dieser Mensch nur eine Puppe, der gesteuert wurde. Harry wandte sich von den Geschehen ab. Er musste den Schnatz suchen, da Malfoy wie ein Adler noch weiter oben kreiste und eifrig jedem glitzernden Punk nach hang. Doch Harry wollte den fiesen Slytherins nicht den Sieg gönnen. So flog er in Position, und umkreiste die Tribünen.  
  
Philomena dagegen kämpfet mit argen Problemen. Wenn Tarius angesaust kam, ließ sie jedes Mal vor Schreck den Quaffel fallen, so dass der Gegner ihn mühelos fangen und zu den Toren bringen konnte. Für Terry und Ginny war er viel zu schnell und listig und Jordan fluchte jedes Mal lauthals auf, wenn der grüne Schleier angerast kam. Die anderen Jäger kamen erst gar nicht zum Zug.  
  
Irgendwann kam es, wie es kommen musste.  
  
„Zehn zu null für Slytherin", stöhnte Jordan. „Was ist den nur mit unserer Spitzenspielerin los?"Auch Terry fluchte.  
  
„Philomena!", rief er ihr vorbeifliegend. „Was. Ist. Los. Mit. Dir?"‚Ich habe Angst mit Tarius in Berührung zu kommen', dachte sie, doch äußerlich biss sie sich auf die Lippe und sagte nichts. Ron warf den Quaffel wieder ins Spiel und Philomena fing ihn wieder geschickt. ‚Die Chance!', dachte sie. Sie wich ein paar ansausenden Klatschern aus, schlängelte sich an Malfoy und Harry vorbei und preschte aufs gegnerische Tor zu. ‚Eigentlich ganz einfach', dachte sie den Quaffel fester an sich ziehend. Sie holte aus, um zu werfen – als plötzlich etwas grünes vor ihrem Gesichtsfeld erschien. Tarius... mit den hämischsten Gesichtsausdruck, den sie je gesehen hatte.  
  
„Ich kann es wieder tun", zischte er und Philomena sah, wie seine Zauberstabhand vor Mordlust zuckte. Sie wurde blass. Die Erinnerung an die Quidditchschule stiegen wieder in ihr hoch.... Tarius flog näher; selbst die Zuschauer schienen gebannt ihre stille Auseinandersetzung zu beobachten, denn das Spiel ging ja nicht weiter, da Philomena immer noch den Quaffel hielt. Die nahm allen Mut zusammen und warf den Quaffel zu Ginny, die ihn geschickt fing. Das Spiel ging weiter und die Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder der Gryffindorjägerin geschenkt, die einer der Tore traf. Doch Philomena konnte nicht mit in den Jubel mit einstimmen. Tarius schien es nicht einmal zu kratzen, dass nun Angelina auf das Tor zuraste. Er sah noch immer sehr überlegen aus und fixierte Philomena, die sich nicht von der Stelle rühren konnte.  
  
„Selbst Dumbledore kann nicht verhindern, dass wir es wieder tun", flüsterte er. „Und irgendwann wird dein böses Blut, wie Vater es nennt, zum Vorschein kommen."Er kam näher. Das, was er jetzt sagte, war nur noch ein Hauch. Doch sie verstand jedes Wort. „Keinen Ton zu den Lehrern. Wir können mit ihnen genau das gleiche tun, wie mit dir! Nur das es auf ein etwas anderes Ergebnis zielt! Und das willst du Moralkind doch nicht, oder Philomena?"Dann flog er davon. Da die Blicke der Zuschauer gerade auf die Sucher gerichtet waren, hatten die von all dem nichts mitbekommen – wohl aber der Rest der Mannschaft. Während der Schatz in der Versenkung verschwand, punktete Tarius erneut und tat so, als wäre nichts Geschehen. Philomena taumelte... sie flog zum Tribünenrand, um dort weiter zu spielen. Als die Gryffindors eins und eins zusammenzählten und ihr Beschützerinstinkt wach wurde – geriet das Spiel aus den Fugen. Terry, sauer auf Tarius, da dieser anscheinend seine beste Jägerin bedroht hatte, gab Tivon und Spiro Anweisungen nur noch auf ihn los zu gehen. Die hatten das sowieso schon im Sinn gehabt und kamen mit erhobenen Schlägern auf ihn zu. Von Klatschern weit und breit keine Spur, doch das tat hier nichts mehr zu Sache. Terry und sogar Ginny versuchten den Slytherin von dem Besen zu hauen, ähnlich wie es Ron ankündigte, doch das brachte nichts ein, außer weitere wütende Slytherins: Tarius war einfach zu geschockt, um von Klatschern, Schlägern oder wütenden Jägerinnen getroffen zu werden.  
  
Doch ihre Attacken blieben nicht ungesehen. Die Treiber der Slytherins nahmen sich ein Beispiel und verfolgten nun Fred und George, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten und die tumben, Crabbe und Goyle ähnlichen Flieger in die Tribüne rasen zu lassen. Erster Strafstoß für Slytherin. Das andere hatte Madam Hooch nicht gesehen. Doch der Stein war ins Rollen geraten. Strafstöße schienen nicht mehr wichtig zu sein, denn der Kapitän pfefferte den Ball genau gegen Rons Schläfe. Der wütend flog auf ihn zu und rammte ihn, was zu einer heftigen Rangelei ausartete. Madam Hooch zischte auf die Beiden zu, während sich hinter ihrem Rücken eine weitere Rangelei zwischen den Jägern der Mannschaften anbahnte. Tivon und Spiro schlugen nach Slytherinköpfen, wenn keine Klatscher da waren – die anderen beiden Jäger hatten sie in Beschlag genommen und verhext, so dass sie Harry verfolgten. Das wurde jedoch nicht bemerkt. Jordan tat sein übrigstes dazu und beleidigte die Slytherins mit selbst ausgedachten Schimpfwörtern. McGonagall war erzürnt. Bald tobten auf dem Feld die reinsten Schlachten – die Schüler feuerten kräftig ihre Mannschaften mit an, das Spiel selbst schien vergessen. Die Menge kreischten; Buhrufe und Jubelschreie prallten aufeinander und ließen einen Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm anschwellen. Die Spieler selbst sahen schrecklich aus: Zerfetzte Umhänge, blutige Nase, blaue Flecken... die Zauberstäbe der Slytherinstreiber, die sie verbotener Weise mitgenommen hatten, lagen vergessen auf dem Boden. Sie mussten nun gefährliche Luftkämpfe gegen Treiber und Jäger ausführen. Ron und der Kapitän der Slytherinmannschaft keilten sich auf dem Boden und Madam Hooch pfiff verzweifelt gegen den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm an. Niemand reagierte. Auch Harry und Draco trugen in der Luft Wortgefechte aus.  
  
Nur zwei hielten sich aus dem allgemeinen Chaos heraus: Tarius, der zufrieden lächelnd die Szenerie beobachtete und Philomena, die – in Ohnmacht gefallen war... Sie lag zusammengekrümmt im Sand, unbeachtet, da sie im Schatten der Tribüne lag und man sie nur erkennen konnte, wen man genau hinsah.  
  
Die Lehrer sahen aus, als ob ihnen jemand einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst hatte und Jordan amüsierte sich königlich, weil McGonagall das Mikrophon geschnappt hatte und um Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Da die nicht kam, drohte sie mit Strafarbeiten und Punktabzug, doch selbst das half nichts.  
  
Erst, als zur allgemeinen Verwirrung der Schnatzfang verlautet durch Jordans: „Harrys Besenakrobatik hat ihn den Schnatz fangen lassen!"wurde, kehrte Ruhe unter die verletzten Spieler ein und ihre Rangeleien verstummten. Harry hatte einige Probleme gehabt, da er am Besen hing und den Schnatz unter Malfoys Umhang wegglauben musste. Der Schnatz war gerade im Begriff gewesen dort hinein zu fliegen. Malfoy hatte einen gewaltigen Lachanfall gepackt (Flügel kitzeln!), was Harry sofort ausnutzte. Kaum kam der Schnatz wieder drunter vor, umfing ihn auch schon eine kräftige Hand.  
  
Das Station brach nur langsam in Jubel aus, weil eigentlich gar keiner Begriff, was überhaupt los war. Die Spieler sahen eher aus, als hätten sie Duelle anstatt ein Spiel gegeneinander ausgefochten.  
  
Doch die Jubelschreie gingen bald in den schallend lauten Entsetzensschrei von Ginny unter, die Philomena endlich entdeckt hatte. Der Jubel schwang in Aufregung, Erschrecken gar Horror um.  
  
Harry registrierte sofort die leblose Gestallt am Ende des Spielfelds und Angst durchfuhr ihn. Er hing zwar immer noch mit einer Hand an dem Besen, doch er ließ sich einfach fallen und stürzte selbst unverletzt auf Philomena zu, gefolgt von Terry, Ginny und Ron, deren Nasen beide bluteten. Die Gryffindors und die Lehrer stürmte aufs Feld, aschfahl. Doch Harry beachtete die Menge nicht, die sich um sie herum bildeten.  
  
„Oh mein Gott!", stieß Ginny hervor. „W... was ist passiert?"Die Antwort darauf kannte niemand. Selbst die Slytherins erschraken bei Philomenas Anblick. Aus ihren geschlossenen Augen drang anstatt Tränen Blut hervor, ihr linker Arm war von der Schulter bis zu den Ellebogen aufgeschlitzt, ihr Quidditchumhang an einigen Stellen verbrannt – Brandwunden übersäten ihren Körper. Sie selber lag in ihrer eigenen Blutlache – ihr Haar schimmerte nun rot, anstatt silbern. Erstklässler begannen zu weinen, zart besaitete mussten sich übergeben. Hermine sank schluchzend neben dem stocksteifen Ron zusammen, der aussah, als hätte ihm jemand eine weiße Maske aufgesetzt.  
  
Jegliches Gefühl war aus Harry gewichen... er sank auf die Knie und betete Philomenas leblosen Kopf auf seinem Schoss. Er lauschte zitternd nach einem Atemzug – vernahm nur ein leises rasselndes – oder war es eine Täuschung?  
  
„Ist sie tot?", riefen einige Schüler entsetzt. Harry wollte nein sagen, doch über seine Lippen kam kein Wort. ‚Wer hat ihr das angetan?', dachte er nur, denn solche Schnitt und Brandwunden konnte man sich nicht bei einem Absturz zufügen. ‚Tarius!', fiel ihm sofort ein, doch er konnte nicht handeln, da Madam Pomfrey entsetzt neben Philomena stürzte und sofort begann mit dem Zauberstab die Wunde zu betasten. Jetzt musste man erst mit Philomenas Leben kämpfen!  
  
McGonagall erschien neben ihn und brachte die gleichen Worte wie Ginny vorher über die Lippen. Dumbledore, der sich ebenfalls durch die Menge gekämpft hatte, handelte sofort.  
  
„Wer irgendetwas gesehen hat, kommt bitte sofort zu mir!", donnerte er über die aufgebrachte Menge herab, die sofort verstummte. „Die anderen begeben sich mit ihren Hauslehrern sofort in ihre Schlafsäle – ihr nicht Harry, Hermine, Ron", flüsterte er. Harry war noch immer geschockt, doch dankbar dafür, dass er hier bleiben konnte. „Und Mr. Scendramin!", rief er noch und durch Harry zuckte unerklärlicher Hass. „Sie bleiben bitte auch!"Harry hörte sich entfernende Schritte.  
  
„Sie wollen doch nicht die Tat auf meines Sohnes Konto setzen?", vernahm Harry Professor Scendramins Stimme.  
  
„Ich möchte nicht gleich vorurteilen, Meriadanus, doch muss ich auch jede Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen. Das verstehen sie sicherlich, oder?"Snape, der anscheinend seine Slytherins alleine ziehen ließ, erschien neben Harry, und beugte sich entsetzt über Philomena. Snape war entsetzt? Über eine verletzte Gryffindor? Seiner Miene nach zu schließen kannte er schon die Ursache für Philomenas Verletzungen.  
  
„Culterus", flüsterte Madam Pomfrey entsetzt und das Gesicht Snapes verdüsterte sich.  
  
„Sie muss sofort behandelt werden!", rief er. „Sonst schließt sich die Wunde nie wieder! Ich helfe ihnen!"Sie zauberten eine Trage herbei. Snape wollte Philomena aufheben, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor. Er trug sie behutsam zur Trage und bettete sie darauf. Snape gab keine bissige Bemerkung von sich, sondern murmelte einen Spruch und wehte dann davon – mitsamt Philomena und Madam Pomfrey. Harry sah ihnen traurig hinterher. Er bemerkte gar nicht, das ihn die übrigen Lehrer und Schüler dabei beobachteten. Erst als er sich wieder umdrehte und zu Ron und Hermine ging, die ebenso ausdruckslos aussahen, wie er, fuhr Dumbledore mit dem Gespräch fort.  
  
„Nun, Tarius", sagte er zu dem einzigen unverletzten Spieler des Spiels. Tarius sah recht besorgt aus, doch er tat nur so, wie Harry bissig feststellte. „Du warst der einzige, der sich nicht in dieses Chaos mit eingemischt hat, wie ich feststellen muss. Hast du irgendetwas gesehen?" Tarius schüttelte mit dem Kopf und Harry ballten seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er verfluchte seine Schweigepflichtigkeit und biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht doch etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Nein, tut mir Leid, Sir", antwortete er. „Ich war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt die Unfähigkeit meiner Mannschaft zu betrachten."Dumbledore sah so aus wie vorher, doch etwas wie Sorge breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich hätte ebenso gerne gewusste, wer so etwas schreckliches tut."Er schüttelte sich und in das Gesicht von Ron kehrte die Farbe zurück – er wurde rot vor Wut, doch auch ihm blieb der Mund verschlossen.  
  
„In der Tat schrecklich", antwortete Dumbledore traurig. „Und was kannst du zu euerer Auseinandersetzung auf dem Feld sagen? Philomena schien danach nicht mehr die selbe zu sein."‚Gut beobachtet', triumphierte Harry, doch Tarius konterte schon wieder.  
  
„Das war nur ein Austausch zwischen zwei Kontrahenten, wie Sie es ja kennen, Sir. Ich wollte Philomena nicht so verschrecken – ehrlich nicht!" ‚Du dreckiger kleiner...', dachte Harry. Wie konnte er nur! Er hatte genauso gesehen, was zwischen den beiden passiert war und er konnte sich durchaus denken, dass es etwas mit den Geschehnissen auf der Quidditchschule zu tun hatte.  
  
„Ich wünsche ein paar Worte mit meinem Sohne zu wechseln", mischte sich Scendramin ein. „Kann ich ihn aus Ihrer Obhut entlassen?"Dumbledore nickte.  
  
„Nehmen Sie ihn mit – und wenn er sich an etwas erinnert – lassen Sie es mich wissen."Scendramin nickte. Harry wusste, dass dies niemals geschehen würde und erneut stieg Zorn in ihm hoch.  
  
Als die beiden Scendramins verschwunden waren, wandte sich Dumbledore an die drei Freunde, die noch immer aussahen wie Snape selbst, nur ohne grimmiger Maske.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es schwer für euch sein wird, doch würde ich euch bitten, dass ihr Philomena die nächsten drei Tage nicht besucht."Harry riss vor Empörung den Mund auf, doch Dumbledore fuhr ungerührt fort: „Der Culterusfluch, mit dem sie unter anderem belegt wurde ist schwer zu heilen. Madam Pomfrey braucht absolute Ruhe."Er seufzte tief. „Wir müssen um Philomenas Leben kämpfen."  
  
Nach dieser Hiobsbotschaft kehrten die drei Freunde ohne ein Wort zu sagen und noch niedergeschlagener in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Dumbledore hatte sie noch gefragt, ob sie irgendetwas von Feinden Philomenas wüssten, doch sie hatte verneint. Sie durften nichts sagen. Dann hatte er den Lehrern laut angekündigt die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu verschärfen.  
  
Schon von weiten hörte man die erzürnten Schreie von McGonagall und als sie gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten wollten, stürmte diese mit gefährlicher Miene an den dreien vorbei, ohne sie auch nur zu beachten.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum fanden sie ein Häufchen Elend anstatt eine Quidditchmannschaft vor.  
  
„Strafarbeit!", stöhnte Spyro. „Einen halben Monat! Für die ganze Mannschaft! Muggelarbeit!"  
  
„Und Flugverbot!", jammerte Tivon. „Einen halben Monat!"Harry und Ron sagten nichts und ließen sich in die Sessel fallen. Hermine drückte ein paar aufkommende Tränen weg und stürmte in die Schlafsäle. Sie wollte alleine sein.  
  
Stille kehrte ein. Die ganze Mannschaft sah noch immer so aus wie vorher, denn Madam Pomfrey hatte bestimmt keine Zeit sie zu verarzten. Neville war gerade dabei sich um Tivon zu kümmern. Er kannte sich in Kräuterkunde aus und konnte ihm so eine Heilpflanze geben.  
  
Für die ganze Mannschaft war wirklich ein Flugverbot für einen halben Monat ausgehängt, wenn sie den Gewinn behalten wollten. Die Strafarbeit fand jeden Abend statt und würde alles von ihnen abverlangen. Doch Harry und Ron machten das nichts aus.  
  
Niemand fragte nach Philomena. Nach den betroffenen Gesichtern Harrys und Rons zu beurteilen, sollte man das besser nicht tun. Sie hatten sie alle gesehen und das sagte schon alles aus.  
  
Harry schwor sich, dass er Philomena rächte! Koste es, was es wolle! Selbst wenn er dafür gegen Tarius und Meriadanus Scendramin antreten musste!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Der Schatten und der Mond  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. Was damals geschah

* * *

Was damals geschah  


  
Am nächsten Morgen herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung im Gryffindorturm. Niemand schien so recht ansprechbar zu sein. Die Gryffindors waren nicht betrübt über ihre Strafarbeit, sondern über Philomenas Zustand. Niemand erfuhr etwas von der eifrig arbeitenden Madam Pomfrey, die nicht zum Essen erschien und auch nicht den Krankenflügel verließ. Es stand anscheinend sehr schlecht um Philomena.  
  
„Er war es!", rief Harry auf dem Weg zur großen Halle erzürnt. „Ganz bestimmt!"Er stürmte mit einem achtlosen Tempo durch die Gänge. Hermine und Ron hatten Mühe hinterher zu kommen.  
  
Um sie herum kochte die Gerüchteküche über. Nicht wenige schoben die schwere Verletzungen Philomenas auf die Slytherins - jedoch kam selten einer auf Tarius zu sprechen.  
  
„Wir gehen zu Dumbledore!", rief das Temperamentsbündel Ron. Er hatte Harry eingeholt. Hermine lief hinterher und zischte: „Nein! Du weißt, was dann passiert!"Ron verfiel in Schweigen und so schlossen sie sich dem Strom der zahlreichen Schüler an, die zum Frühstück stürmten.  
  
„Warum eigentlich?", flüsterte Ron, als sie sich auf ihre Plätze fallen ließen. Harry und Hermine warfen ihm kurz verwunderte Blicke zu.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Na, warum hat Tarius etwas gegen Philomena?"Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch. Diese Frage hatte er sich schon oft gestellt, doch nie eine Antwort darauf bekommen. Philomena war in dieser Hinsicht sehr verschlossen. Als sein Blick am Lehrertisch entlang wanderte, entdeckte er Snape, der ganz danach aussah, als hätte er die Nacht durchgemacht. Er hatte bestimmt zahlreiche Zaubertränke zubereiten müssen und mit Madame Pomfrey um Philomenas Leben gekämpft.  
  
Auch wenn Snape ein Ekel war – in der Hinsicht war Harry froh, dass er solche herausragende Kenntnisse in der Alchemie besaß.  
  
„Sie will nicht darüber reden", antwortete Harry matt auf Rons Frage und den Blick von Snape abwendend.  
  
„Es hat zumindest mit dem Mord in der Schule zu tun", flüsterte Hermine nachdenklich.  
  
Stille.  
  
Um sie herum herrschte sowieso eine erdrückende Stimmung, doch nun schien es Harry regelrecht platt zu drücken. Der Mord an ihrer Schule! Keine Zeitungen hatten davon berichtet! Harry war mit Ron auf neugierige Erkundungstour gegangen, als ihn noch seine Zweifel geplagt hatten, doch finden konnten sie nichts. Und sie wussten, dass das mit dem Mord stimmte. Doch keiner von beiden, weder Tarius noch Philomena, hatte je etwas davon berichtet.  
  
Die nächsten drei Tage erwähnte keiner der drei Freunde etwas von dem Mord, denn es schien ihnen einfach zu Nerven zerreisend zu sein über Fragen zu diskutieren, auf die sie sowieso erst einmal keine Antwort erhalten würden.  
  
Die abendliche Strafarbeit verzerrte sich gierig an den letzten Nerven der Gryffindors und auch die Lehrer schienen nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe zu sein. Professor Sprout und Snape gaben mehr Hausaufgaben wie sonst, was bei Snape in einem Berg von Pergamenten ausartete.  
  
Der Grund war ganz offensichtlich: Da Madam Pomfrey sich nicht um die verletzten Schüler kümmern konnte, mussten dass zwangsläufig die beiden Kräuterkundigen Lehrer machen. Schließlich hatten sie zwei ganze Mannschaften zu verarzten und Snape ertrug es gar nicht, wenn eine ganze Völkerwanderung in seinem Büro stattfand. Auch Professor Sprout schien sehr missgelaunt über die abendlichen Besuche der Schüler, die von dem wütenden Snape weggelaufen waren. Sie ließ ihre Laune in Kräuterkunde an den Schuldigen für die Miesere aus - Gryffindor und Slytherin - und verteilte schwere fast nicht zu lösende Aufgaben. Es hagelte etliche Strafpunkte, was gerade die Gryffindors noch niedergeschlagener machte. Eigentlich konnten sie ja überhaupt nichts dafür.  
  
Hogwarts schien vor die Hunde zu gehen. Doch lag das nicht an dem Quidditchspiel, sondern an der drohenden Gefahr, die wie eine düstere Gewitterwolke über dem Schloss lag. Anders als Hermine, Ron und Harry, glaubten die Lehrer, dass der Anschlag auf Philomena von den Todessern ausgegangen war. Abends konnte man sich nicht mehr raus wagen, da um diese Zeit die Lehrer sich in den Gängen von Hogwarts heimisch fühlten. Draußen drehten oft zwei Lehrer ihre Runden und das Quidditchverbot hatte sich inzwischen auch auf die anderen beiden Häuser gelegt.  
  
Doch die Nervosität zügelte sich etwas, als die Auroren eintrafen - Freunde von Dumbledore, die ihm noch etwas schuldeten. Sie postierten sich an den Eingängen von Hogwarts und durchstreiften Nachts das Schloss. Die Lehrer beruhigten sich langsam wieder - aber das änderte nichts an der Stimmung, die des Weiteren im Gryffindorturm herrschten. Sie waren keineswegs beruhigt, als McGonagall mit sichtlicher Erleichterung im Gesicht verkündete, dass das Schloss von nun an von Auroren bewacht wurde und die Schüler sich keine Sorgen machen brauchten. Die Quidditchmannschaft und Hermine sorgten sich eher um Philomena und der restliche Turm rätselte über den mysteriösen Angreifer.  
  
Als die langwierigen drei arbeitsreichen, doch schweigsame Tage endlich vergangen waren, konnten sie endlich Philomena einen Besuch abstatten.  
  
Professor McGonagall war gleich am Morgen zu ihnen gekommen und hatte ihnen berichtet, dass Philomena sich im stabilen Zustand befand und wieder erwacht war. Doch mit einer Miene, bei der Harry am liebsten sofort in den Krankenflügel gerannt wäre. McGonagall wollte nichts weiter zu ihren Zustand sagen und verschwand wieder. Sie durften Philomena erst nach dem Unterricht besuchen.  
  
Der Unterricht ging müde voran. Harry starrte ständig nach draußen und passte nicht auf, Hermine meldete sich nicht einmal mehr und Ron klopfte nervös mit seinem Stift auf dem Tisch herum. In den ersten zwei Stunden hatten sie Verwandlung - McGonagall verstand sie vollkommen und stellte keine Fragen. In den anderen Fächern, Zauberkunst und vor allem Zaubertränke, wurden sie zur Aufmerksamkeit ermahnt, was jedoch nicht viel half. Als nach Zaubertränke Snape endlich das Stundenende verkündete, stürmten die drei - um einige Punkte erleichtert - unter den verwunderten Blicke der Gryffindors und Slytherins gleich als erstes nach draußen. In den Kerkern ging es seit dem Quidditchspiel sehr ruhig zu, da niemand ein gänzliches Flugverbot riskieren wollte und deswegen gaben die Slytherins auch keine bissigen Kommentare von sich.  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron bremsten schliddernd vor dem Krankenflügel ab. Harry wusste nicht wieso, doch sein Herz klopfte ziemlich schnell und das lag nicht daran, dass er so schnell gerannt war und dabei fast einen Sechstklässerin mitgenommen hatte. Zitternd klopfte er an der Tür an, die zum Krankenflügel führte. Hermine und Ron sagten nichts. Zu angespannt waren ihren Nerven.  
  
Einige Minuten verstrichen, bevor sich Madam Pomfrey dazu entschloss die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
„Was..."Madam Pomfrey wollte wahrscheinlich gerade zum Schimpfen ansetzen, doch dann erblickte sie die drei sorgenvollen Gesichter. Ihre Miene änderte sich schlagartig. Ihr Gesicht versteinerte sich...  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, trat sie zur Seite und ließ die drei ein. Harry hatte die Heilerin genau beobachtet und sein Herz setzte für einige Schläge aus. Ging es Philomena so schlecht? Madam Pomfrey zeigte stumm nach hinten zu einem Bett, dass von einem Vorhang umgeben war. Dann verschwand sie in ihrem Büro. Harry eilte sofort zu dem Bett und um den Vorhang herum. Er erstarrte und auch Hermine und Ron blieben hinter ihm wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Philomena war wach und sie saß auch auf dem Bett. Doch sie bot keinen erweckten und fröhlichen Eindruck. Sie hatte die Hände um ihre angezogenen Knie gelegt und ihren Kopf darauf abgestützt. Da sie einen kurzen Schlafanzug trug, konnte man die lang gezogene Narbe an ihrem Arm sehr gut sehen - und es war nicht nur eine Narbe - eine weitere zog sich parallel zu der anderen an dem Arm lang. Doch Harry hatte bloß eine Wunde gesehen. Konnte es sein, dass die andere ihr in der früheren Schule zugeführt wurde?  
  
Noch immer schwiegen die Freunde. Philomenas Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet und gespenstisch leer. Sie hatte sich noch nicht gerührt, seit sie eingetreten waren.  
  
Harry, noch sorgenvoller, trat entschlossen an das Bett heran. Er wagte es jedoch nicht sie zu berühren, da er nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren würde. Sie wirkte sehr verstört.  
  
„Philomena?", fragte er behutsam. Keine Reaktion. Sie saß da, wie versteinert. „Philomena?"Plötzlich regte sie sich. Langsam hob sie den Kopf, doch sie sah ihre Freunde nicht an.  
  
„Geht!", sagte sie mit krächzender merkwürdig hoher Stimme. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren geschockt.  
  
„Aber...", stotterte Harry.  
  
„Geht!"  
  
„Philomena..."Hermine legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Komm", sagte sie. „Sie braucht jetzt ihre Ruhe."Harry ließ sich das nicht gerne sagen, doch mit Philomena konnten sie ganz offensichtlich nicht reden. Doch das versetzte auch ihn in einen Schockzustand. Als er behutsam von Hermine umgedreht wurde, sah er, das Ron den Mund geöffnet hatte, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort hervorbrachte.  
  
So verließen sie noch trauriger und schweigsamer den Krankensaal, der zu einem düsteren Ort geworden war. Dort, ganz hinten in der Ecke, saß ein Mädchen, dessen Seele zerstört worden war. Harry verspürte immer mehr Hass gegen Tarius. Was hatte dieser Mensch - nein - dieses Monster getan? Was hatte er ihr angetan?  
  
Im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen - die meisten Schüler waren beim Abendessen - ließen sich die drei vor dem Kamin fallen und starrten stumm ins Feuer.  
  
Sie lauschten dem Knistern des Feuers und dem Rascheln des Pergaments, was ein Erstklässler gerade bearbeitete.  
  
Harry unterdrückte seinen inneren aufkeimenden Groll. Erst Cedric, dann Sirius und dann auch noch Philomena? Wieso? Hatte er nicht schon genug Schicksalsschläge erlitten? Außerdem - Philomena war doch ein ganz nettes Mädchen. Warum musste dieses... Arschloch ihr das antun? Das war doch unmenschlich...  
  
Harry schnaubte kurz. Hatten diese Scendramins überhaupt etwas Menschliches an sich? Der Hass in seinem Kopf breitete sich langsam aber stetig wie schwarzes Gift in seinem Körper aus. Er hasste Voldemort! Er hasste die Todesser! Er hasste die Slytherins! Er hasste die Scendramins!  
  
Die Luft um Harry schien zu vibrieren und er atmete tief ein und aus. Ein leichtes Glimmen trat in seine Augen und sie färbten sich unnatürlich schwarz.  
  
„Was ist mit Philomena los?", riss Ron Harry aus seinen dunklen Gedanken. Er und Hermine hatten die ganze Zeit ins Feuer gestarrt und somit die merkwürdige Veränderung von Harry nicht mitbekommen.  
  
Die Schwärze aus seinen Augen verschwand kurz.  
  
Er sah seine beiden Freunde traurig an.  
  
„Sie befindet sich in einem Schockzustand", sagte Hermine leise. „Anscheinend hat sie es nicht verkraftet..."Sie verstummte.  
  
„Und wir können ihr nicht helfen", murmelte Harry und wieder glimmte etwas in seinen Augen auf. Er selbst merkte es nicht.  
  
„Wir müssen sie einfach in Ruhe lassen", sagte Hermine traurig. „Sie muss alleine zu sich finden."  
  
Etwas, worauf Harry nicht warten konnte...  
  
Philomena ließ sich jedoch auch die nächsten Tage nicht blicken, obwohl sie schon wieder vollkommen genesen war. Harry kapselte sich wie schon am Schuljahresanfang von allen ab und ließ Ron und Hermine öfters alleine. Hermine zwang Ron zu lernen, obwohl der nicht die geringste Lust dazu verspürte. Hermine verschwand sowieso in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft hinter irgendwelchen Büchern. Doch tat sie das nur, um sich abzulenken.  
  
Harrys Gedanken dagegen wurden immer schwärzer. Er lenkte sich nicht ab. Ihm kam es nicht einmal komisch vor, dass Malfoy nur noch alleine durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schlich. Er begegnete den Slytherin oft und dieser verschwand dann gleich sofort in einen der Geheimgänge.  
  
Doch Harry machte sich keine Gedanken darüber. Seine Sorge galt Philomena.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ließ Harry nicht mehr in den Krankenflügel. Er kam oft vorbei und klopfte an, doch öffnete niemand. Philomena wünschte anscheinend noch immer keinen Besuch.  
  
Tage - Wochen zogen an Harry vorbei, ohne, dass er es wirklich mitbekam. Harrys Augen hatten sich immer öfters schwarz gefärbt. Er wandelte umher, wie ein Schatten... und sah solchen auch langsam ähnlich. McGonagall sorgte sich anscheinend sehr um ihn, denn sie befreite ihn von den Strafarbeiten. Auf die Frage hin, ob er wieder fliegen könne, hatte sie jedoch verneint. Sie wollte wohl kein Risiko eingehen.  
  
Während um ihn herum Hogwarts in die Realität zurückkehrte und Tivon und Spyro wieder Dummheiten begangen, wandelte er oft durch das Schulhaus. Er wusste einfach nicht, warum er sich solche Sorgen um Philomena machte. Vielleicht, weil sie ihm in den Problemen sehr ähnlich war und vielleicht, weil sie ein gemeinsames Geheimnis teilten. Er wusste es nicht - er wusste nur, dass er sie vermisste...  
  
Zwei Wochen waren schon seit Philomenas ‚Unfall' vergangen - vielleicht eine kurze Zeit, doch Zeit genug, um zu vergessen.  
  
Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum war es unnatürlich laut. Die Schüler hatten sich um Tivon und Spyro versammelt, die lautstark einer ihrer Geschichten zum Besten gaben. Einige Erstklässler spielten Snape explodiert und Ron zog gegen Seamus in Schach in den Krieg. Hermine saß in der Ecke und las. Harry blinzelte den Buchtitel an: „Gebrochene Seelen - wie man einen Menschen zurück ins Leben holt."Sie versuchte etwas über Philomena herauszufinden...  
  
Harry wandte sich ab. Er selbst saß auf seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Feuer und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das war aber ein sinnloses Unterfangen, denn andauernd explodierte, lachte oder kreischte etwas im Raum.  
  
Abrupt stand Harry auf und rannte die Treppen zum Schlafsaal empor. Dort kramte er seinen Tarnumhang hervor. Wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, sah er sich noch einmal prüfend um. Alle waren sie beschäftigt. Es würde niemand bemerken, wenn er jetzt verschwand.  
  
Kurzerhand trat er auf das Porträtloch zu und kletterte hindurch. Nur Hermine beobachtete ihn sorgenvoll über den Buchrand hinweg.  
  
Draußen angekommen, warf er sich den Tarnumhang über und lief los. Er wusste nicht, wohin er gehen sollte. Seine Füße würden ihn schon führen.  
  
In den Gängen begegnete er nur Peeves, der kichernd etwas in die Ritterrüstungen schob, was verdächtig nach einem Muggelknaller aussah. Harry machte einen großen Bogen um ihn und beschloss, dass er morgen diesen Weg nicht nehmen würde.  
  
Seine verzweifelten Wege führten ihn in die Kerker, wo er einem grummelnden Snape antraf, der in Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum unterwegs war. Anscheinend war dort ein Streit ausgebrochen - seiner Miene nach zu schließen ging er bestimmt nicht zum Punkte verteilen dort hin.  
  
Harry ging tiefer in die Kerker hinein und lief Gänge entlang, wo er noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Je tiefer er in den Ort des Unheils eindrang umso modriger roch es. Irgendwo tropfte es und komische grüne Dämpfe zogen über den Boden entlang. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte er wieder umkehren.  
  
Er wandte sich um und wollte gerade loslaufen, als er ein Schluchzen vernahm. Schluchzen? Hier unten? Harry, von der Neugier gepackt, wandte sich wieder um und folgte den Schluchzern. Die Schluchzer wurden immer lauter und verzweifelter. Es klang, als würde jemand sein ganzes Herz ausschütten, das danach nicht mehr leuchten konnte. Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte. Wer auch immer so herzzerreißend weinte - er brauchte bestimmt Hilfe. Ihm war es egal, wenn er Ärger bekam, da er einen Lehrer aufsuchen müsste, falls er dieser jemand ernsthaft verletzt war.  
  
Nachdem er einige Minuten den Schluchzern gefolgt war, kam er an einer Tür an. Dahinter musste sich derjenige befinden. Er öffnete sie lautlos und trat in einen Raum ein, der ihn vom ersten Anblick her stark an Snapes veraltetes Klassenzimmer erinnerte. Geräuschlos schloss er wieder die Tür und sah sich um.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte über die leeren Regale und staubigen Möbel. Dann folgte er den Schluchzern und entdeckte den Urheber.  
  
Zusammengekauert in einer Ecke hockte eine schwarze Gestallt mit silbern glänzenden Haaren. Philomena... und sie weinte. Harry ließ ohne nachzudenken den Umhang fallen und ging auf sie zu. Es brach ihn fast das Herz, wenn er sie so sah.  
  
Bedacht darauf sie nicht zu erschrecken ließ er sich leise neben ihr nieder. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit weinenden Mädchen umgehen sollte. Erfahrung besaß er überhaupt nicht darin. Doch durfte Philomenas Zustand nicht so bleiben.  
  
„Philomena?", fragte er behutsam. Das Mädchen war dermaßen erschrocken, dass sie erst einmal ihre Tränen vergaß. Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch und sie starrte Harry an, wie eine Erscheinung. Noch immer liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
„H... Harry?", brachte sie hervor. Harry nickte nur - dass einzige, was ihm in dieser Situation einfiel. Philomena erzitterte wieder. Dann warf sie sich an Harry und begann erneut zu schluchzen.  
  
Harry starrte total perplex auf die silbernen Haare, die er nur noch von ihr zu sehen bekam. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und ihre Tränen durchdrangen seine Schuluniform. Immer mehr dachte er daran, sich für Philomena an Tarius zu rächen.  
  
Er tat das einzige, was er für richtig hielt. Er zog sie an sich und umarmte sie besitzergreifend. Er legte seinen Kopf an ihre samtigen Haare und schloss die Augen. ‚Warten, bis sie sich beruhigt', hatte Hermine gesagt. Und das tat er jetzt auch.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so auf den Fußboden gesessen hatten. Minuten - Stunden - zumindest beruhigte sich Philomena nach einiger Zeit wirklich.  
  
„Harry", brachte sie wieder hervor. „Harry - ich - ich möchte es dir gerne erzählen."Harry fasste sie an den Schultern, hielt sie eine Armbreite von sich und sah erschrocken in ihr verweintes Gesicht.  
  
„Du... du willst ... du brauchst nicht, wenn du nicht willst."  
  
„Ich will aber!", sagte Philomena entschlossen. Harry ließ sie los und nickte. Philomena setzte sich zitternd in den Schneidersitz, holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen:  
  
flashback  
  
„Das ist mein Platz! Verschwinde endlich!"Philomena sah den Jungen vor ihr böse an. Sie hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie so ein breit gebauter Mensch je in eine Quidditchschule kommen konnte.  
  
„Ich war zuerst hier gewesen", erklärte sie ruhig und kuschelte sich demonstrativ in den Sessel hinein. „Such dir doch einen anderen - hier stehen genug herum."Sie deutete auf die anderen Flauschsessel, die vor dem Kamin standen, in dem ein blaues Feuer prasselte. Es wechselte die Farbe je nach dem Wetter draußen. Heute wehte ein eisiger Wind und pfiff durch die Rillen der alten Burg. Deswegen leuchtete das Feuer auch in Eisblau.  
  
„Aber das ist mein Stammplatz!", zischte er gefährlich. „Das weißt du genau - Mädchen haben hier eh nichts zu suchen."Philomenas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sie wurde nicht gerne daran erinnert, dass sie den Mädchenschlafsaal der Fünftklässler mit sich allein teilte. Sie war das einzige Mädchen auf dieser Stufe. In die erste Klasse gingen noch zwei weitere, doch mit denen verstand sich Philomena nicht so gut.  
  
„Du bist ein großer Haufen Dummheit!", fauchte sie. „Anstatt dich in einen der anderen Sessel zu setzen, streitest du dich um diesen einzigen Platz - nur, weil ich ein Mädchen bin?"Ihr breites Gegenüber überlegte kurz. Denken war auch nicht seine Stärke. Das einzige, was er konnte, war Klatscher durch die Gegend pfeffern und das tat er auch ziemlich gut.  
  
„Ja", sagte er dann langsam. „Also verschwinde!"Philomena wollte schon etwas entgegensetzen, als eine andere emotionslose Stimme dazwischenfuhr:  
  
„Was ist, Philomena? Geht er dir wieder auf die Nerven?"Tarius Scendramin erschien neben ihrem Sessel und blitze den Jungen gefährlich an.  
  
„Danke, Tarius", antwortete sie. „Ich komme schon alleine klar."  
  
„Verschwinde Malcom", zischte Tarius dem Jungen zu, ohne auf Philomenas kleinen Protest zu achten. „Und wehe, ich erwische dich noch einmal dabei, wie du Philomena ärgerst!"  
  
„Er hat mich nicht geärgert!", sagte Philomena und blickte dem eingeschüchterten Malcom nach. Jeder in der Klassenstufe fürchtete sich vor Tarius - außer vielleicht Philomena, die mit ihm ganz gut auskam. Philomena fürchtete sich vor nichts. Ihr war schon zu viel widerfahren, als das es etwas gab, wovor sie sich wirklich fürchten könnte. Tarius hatte am Anfang auch versucht sie einzuschüchtern, doch als es ich nicht gelang, war er auf ihre Seite gewechselt und verteidigte sie vor den aufmüpfigen Jungen. Auf einer Art konnte das ganz nützlich sein, doch auf die andere nervte Tarius manchmal gewaltig. „Er wollte nur seinen Sessel."  
  
„Schwachsinn", kam es von Tarius. „Als ob das wichtig wäre. Er sitzt sonst eigentlich immer woanders, dieser fette Idiot."  
  
„Tarius!", mahnte Philomena. „Das ist mir eigentlich egal. Hör doch auf die Menschen zu beleidigen."Tarius sagte nichts und ließ sich in einem Sessel ihr gegenüber nieder.  
  
„Ich wollte mit dir sowieso etwas besprechen", sagte er dann mit geheimnisvoller Stimme. „Es ist ungemein wichtig, verstehst du?"Philomena hob die Brauen.  
  
„Was hast du vor? Willst du mit mir wieder Bücher aus dem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Raum holen? Du weißt, dass ich mit schwarzer Kunst nichts zu tun haben will!"Tarius Blick verdüsterte sich kurzzeitlich.  
  
„Ja, dass weiß ich", sagte er kurz angebunden. „Nein, ich wollte einfach heut um Mitternacht mit dir reden - hinter dem Quidditchspielergedenkbrunnen."Damit stand er auf und verschwand. Philomena blickte ihm verwundert nach. So war er immer - geheimnisvoll. Mit solchen Methoden hatte er Philomena am Anfang auch dazu gebracht ihm zu folgen. Und sie wusste, dass sie auch heute nicht widerstehen konnte.  
  
---------  
  
Kurz vor Mitternacht verließ Philomena auf leisen Sohlen den Gemeinschaftsraum aller Klassen und stahl sich die Treppe herunter. Es war strengstens verboten nachts raus zu gehen - deswegen musste sie höllisch aufpassen, dass sie nicht irgendeinem Lehrer begegnete, der hier seine Kontrollrunden drehte. Und der Quidditchspielergedenkbrunnen befand sich auch noch ganz unten in dem großen Rittersaal, wo die Gäste und neuen Schüler empfangen wurden.  
  
Doch sie hatte Glück. Auf ihrem Weg begegnete ihr niemand außer ein paar kichernden Feen, die sich wegen dem heulenden Sturm hier drin verkrochen hatten. Die Burg stand genau in dem Herzen eines Waldes. Es war deswegen nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn man hier ein paar magische Geschöpfe antraf.  
  
Beim Brunnen angekommen, sah sie Tarius schon von weiten. Er stand vor einer schwarzen Tür, hinter der Philomena noch nie gewesen war. Tarius winkte sie heran. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht sie zu sehen.  
  
„Komm", rief er. „Ich will dir jemanden vorstellen."Er verschwand hinter der Tür. Philomena hob die Brauen. Wen wollte er denn ihr vorstellen?  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm arglos. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein abgedunkelter Raum, der nur von wenigen Kerzen beleuchtet wurde. In ihm standen nur wenige Tische und Stühle und einige Bücherregale. Philomena schloss die Tür und blickte nach vorn. Tarius stand neben einem größeren erwachsenen Mann, der ihm sehr ähnlich sah. Er lächelte zynisch, als er Philomena erblickte. Der war das nicht geheuer. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden müsste. Doch sie tat es nicht.  
  
„Das ist mein Vater, Meriadanus Scendramin", stellte Tarius vor. Mr. Scendramin trat vor und reichte Philomena die Hand. Als sie diese zögernd ergriff, durchfuhr sie ein eisiger Schauer von dunkler Macht.  
  
„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Scendramin, dessen Stimme noch emotionsloser klang, wie die von seinem Sohne. „Mein Sohn hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt, Philomena McMorduc."Philomena lächelte schwach und ließ die Hand des Mannes schnell wieder los. Er wurde ihr immer unheimlicher.  
  
„Wir wollten dir einen Vorschlag unterbreiten", fuhr Scendramin fort und sah sie durchdringend an.  
  
„Aha", machte Philomena, dass einzige Kluge, was ihr in dieser Situation einfiel. „Und um was handelt es sich?"Scendramin lächelte erneut derart bösartig, dass Philomena unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktreten musste. „Hol ihn her, Tarius!", sagte er eisig und sie erschauderte.  
  
„Um einen, der vielleicht dein ganzes Leben verändern könnte", sagte er wieder an Philomena gewandt. Doch Philomena achtete nicht auf ihn. Sie sah nur zu Tarius, der einen Jungen am Kragen gepackt hatte und ihn unsanft auf den Boden stieß. Arme und Beine von ihm waren gefesselt, der Mund geknebelt. Philomena wich noch einen Schritt zurück. Sie kannte diesen Jungen. Er war in der siebten Klasse und hatte sie liebend gern aufgezogen. Was hatten die Scendramins vor?  
  
„Willst du dich nicht an ihm rächen?", fragte Scendramin leise, den Zauberstab auf den Jungen richtend. Der schwebte aufrecht in die Höhe. Seine Augen waren geängstigt geweitet. „Tarius sagte, dass er dich des Öfteren ärgert. Demonstriere ihn doch mal deine Macht!"Philomena sah erschrocken von dem geknebelten Jungen zu Tarius' Vater. Er meinte es ernst!  
  
„Nein", sagte Philomena zitternd. „Ich... ich bin nicht sehr nachtragend." Der Blick des Mannes wurde böse. Er nahm den Zauberstab von dem Jungen weg und trat auf Philomena zu. Philomena wich zurück. In was war sie denn hier Reingeraten?  
  
„Hör mir jetzt genau zu! Du tötest diesen Jungen als Tribut für den dunklen Lord, der bald wieder auferstehen wird! Dann kannst du dich als Mitglied der Todesser zählen! Was du natürlich willst!"Philomena stieß erschrocken gegen die Tür. Ihr Vater stand bald wieder auf? Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Das war ja - der reinste Horror. Und nun wusste sie auch, wer die Scendramins waren. Treue Untergebene des dunklen Lords, die sie schon oft gesucht hatten. Hoffentlich wussten die nichts von ihrem Vater. Der hatte immer nur wieder lauthals verkündet, dass sie entweder dem dunklen Orden beitrete, oder sterben müsse, was er jedoch selber erledigen wollte.  
  
„Das will ich nicht!", sagte Philomena stotternd. „ICH WILL DAS NICHT!"Die letzten Worte hatte sie geschrieen. Scendramin hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.  
  
„So, du willst nicht?"zischte er. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir Manieren beibringen. Crucio!"Philomena durchfuhr ein schrecklicher brennender Schmerz. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu schreien und sank auf den Boden. Es war, als würde innerlich alles verbrennen. Es war, als ob ein gewaltiges Feuer in ihr ausbrechen würde und erbarmungslos alles mit sich riss. Ihre Gelenke und Knochen standen kurz vor dem Zerbersten - als würde jemand ohne jegliches Mitleid auf sie Eintrümmern - und dann schwand der Druck.  
  
Philomena lag keuchend auf den Boden. Alles tat weh - sie konnte sich kaum rühren. Trotzdem wagte sie es, sich aufzusetzen.  
  
„So so", sagte Scendramin nur. „Möchtest du jetzt dem dunklen Lord Folge leisten?"Philomena blickte den Menschen vor ihr hasserfüllt an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Selbst wenn sie dafür einen weiteren Cruciofluch ertragen müsste. Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte Scendramin hinterhältig.  
  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht", sagte er leise. „Aber ich werde dir zeigen, wie du später einmal vorgehen wirst, wenn dein dunkles Blut endlich Oberhand gewinnt!"Philomena wunderte sich über diese Aussage. Was meinte er damit? Doch sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da Scendramin auf den Jungen zuschritt, ihm mit dem Zauberstab den Knebel entfernte und ihn den Cruciofluch belegte. Der Junge fiel zu Boden und anders als Philomena begann er zu schreien. Schmerzerfüllt, Mitleids erregend... Die Fesseln wurden gesprengt.  
  
„Aufhören!", flehte der Junge. „Aufhören!"Doch Scendramin kannte kein Erbarmen. Er machte einfach weiter. Der Junge schabte sich von dem ständigen Herumwälzen seine Arme blutig. Und er schrie... schrie.... schrie...  
  
„HÖREN SIE SOFORT AUF DAMIT!", kreischte Philomena. Sie stand wieder und war im Begriff nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen.  
  
„Expelliarmus!"Philomena flog getroffen gegen die Tür. Ihr Zauberstab entrutschte ihrer Hand. Tarius fing ihn geschickt auf und grinste hinterhältig.  
  
„Du musste schneller sein, Philomena", sagte er boshaft und mit Philomenas Zauberstab vor ihrer Nase rumfuchtelnd. Scendramin hörte auf den Jungen zu quälen. Die Schreie verstummten und machten einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen des Siebtklässlers platz.  
  
„Du!", zischte Philomena bösartig. Wankend stand sie auf. „Du hast mich die ganze Zeit hintergangen, um mein Vertrauen zu erschleichen!"Tarius grinste noch immer.  
  
„Du schaltest schnell, meine Liebe."Ohne Vorwarnung trat er erblitzschnell um sie herum, packte ihre Arme und verschränkte sie schmerzhaft hinter ihren Rücken. So war sie gezwungen Scendramin und den Jungen anzusehen. Scendramin richtete den Zauberstab erneut auf den noch immer stöhnenden Jungen.  
  
„Meine Vorstellung ist noch nicht zu Ende!", sagte er diabolisch lächelnd. „Culterus!"Selbst Philomena musste schreien. Gelber gleißender Blitz schoss auf den Jungen zu, zerfetzte ihm die Robe an seinem Rücken und hinterließ eine klaffend rote Wunde. Blut floss in Strömen von ihm herunter, er selber schrie wieder schmerzerfüllt auf und begann zu weinen. Philomena wurde übel. Sie sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie der Junge zitterte, weinte und sich vor Schmerzen verkrampfte.  
  
„SIE MONSTER!", schrie Philomena Scendramin mit zitternder Stimme an. „MACHEN SIE DAS RUCKGÄNGIG!"Scendramin schüttelte tadelnd mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Tst, tst", murmelte er. „Ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig!"Philomena stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als er den Jungen erneut mit dem Cruciofluch belegte. Wieder wälzte er sich schreiend auf dem Boden, verteilte überall sein Blut. Philomena kämpfte gegen Tarius an, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Er hielt sie erbarmungslos fest. So musste sie den Schreien des Jungen zuhören und sackte selber weinend zusammen. Tarius ließ sie gewähren - er belegte nur ihre Arme mit dem Fesselfluch, damit sie nichts tun konnte.  
  
„Hört auf!", murmelte sie immer wieder. Und manchmal sogar: „Ich tue auch alles, was ihr verlangt!"Doch es half nichts. Scendramin quälte den Jungen, der unablässig schrie und schrie. Niemand hörte sie. Niemand kam, um sie zu retten. Philomena wollte den Blick abwenden, doch Tarius zwang sie mit einem Fluch die ganze Szenerie des Grauens zu beobachten. Bis irgendwann die Schreie des Jungens verstummten und er blicklos und verkrümmt in seiner eigenen Blutlache lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. Philomena stand unter Schock. Und als Scendramin den Jungen achtlos zur Seite trat, stieg ein unerklärlicher Hass in ihr auf. Sie bebte vor Zorn.  
  
„Mistkerl!", brachte sie nur hervor. Scendramin hob erneut die Brauen. „Damit kommen Sie nicht durch!", fuhr Philomena giftig, doch mit zitternder Stimme fort. Sie kämpfte gegen die drohende Ohnmacht an.  
  
„Du hast wohl immer noch nicht gelernt dich zu beherrschen."Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Philomena, die es mit der Angst zu tun bekam.  
  
„Culterus!"Der gleißende Blitz schoss nun auf sie zu und bohrte sich wie ein scharfes Messer in ihren Arm ein. Er zog bis kurz vor die Fesseln entlang und hinterließ brennende Schmerzen. Philomena schrie auf. Sie spürte, wie etwas warmes nasses über ihre Hände lief und auf den Boden tropfte. Das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen, sah sie Scendramin vor ihr an, der wieder den Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Immer mehr Todesangst kroch in hier hoch. Dabei wollte sie noch Freunde finden - richtige Freunde - und endlich ein glückliches Leben führen.  
  
„Crucio!"Diesmal schrie Philomena, da ihr aufgerissener Arm fürchterlich schmerzte. Die Schmerzen stiegen ihr in den Kopf, drohten alles zu zerstören. Minutenlang wälzte sich Philomena unter Qualen auf dem Boden, wollte ohnmächtig werden. Doch bevor sie das wurde, ließ er auch schon von ihr ab. Philomena hatte keine Zeit sich zu erholen. Scendramin trat auf sie zu, packte sie und zog sie nach oben. Philomenas Blick war verschleiert, doch sah sie, dass sie blutverschmiert war. Derbe Kopfschmerzen vernebelten ihren Verstand, doch die aufsteigende Angst gegenüber den Scendramins thronte über den Schmerzen. Sie keuchte zitternd auf, als Scendramin sie an sich zog und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Der Tod wird dir nie gewiss sein, meine Liebe. Nur die Schmerzen. Mitleid ist eine sehr grauenvolle menschliche Eigenschaft und kann dich innerlich zerstören. Nein, ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen - ich werde mit dir schlimmeres anstellen, als den Tod. Du wirst leiden, leiden bis die Seele deines anderen Ichs hervortritt. Du bist wehrlos mir gegenüber - furchtbar wehrlos. Begreife es endlich, Philomena, meine Liebe. Begreife es."Er hob die eine Hand und fuhr über ihre Wangen - mit der anderen hielt er das zitternde Mädchen fest. „Du kannst dich nicht wehren", flüsterte er die Hand an ihre Wange legend. Philomena spürte ein widerliches Brennen an dieser Stelle. Die Nähe dieses Mannes erregte Übelkeit in ihr. „Meine Macht ist zu groß - ich weiß zu viel über dich - viel zu viel - ein Wort könnte die ewige Feindschaft mit der ganzen Welt bringen."Unerwartete packte er sie und schubste sie zu der Leiche des Jungens. Philomena schrie auf und wollte zurückkrabbeln, doch Scendramin fasste sie hart an und zwang sie die schrecklich zugerichtete Leiche des Jungens zu betrachten. In Philomena stiegen mehrere Gefühle auf einmal hoch: Trauer, Hass und Übelkeit. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch war sie zu schwach.  
  
„Beseitige sie, wenn sie dir nicht gefällt, Philomena", zischte die eisige Stimme hinter ihr. „Tu es. Du hasst mich doch! Ich würde es nicht begrüßen, wenn du sie fortschaffst. Ihr Anblick lässt Genugtuung in mir hochsteigen." Philomena kämpfte verbittert in den aufsteigenden Hass an, der langsam die Oberhand über ihre anderen Gefühle gewann. Sie erstarrte und focht nur innerlich einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen dieses schreckliche Gefühl, was ihr nur Unglück bringen sollte. Doch vergeblich. Der Hass gewann Oberhand über sie. Sie merkte nicht einmal mehr, wie Scendramin sie losließ und drei Schritte zurücktrat. Sie spürte nur schwach, wie sie sich in die Mondmagierin verwandelte, die Hände ausstreckte und gegen den Jungen richtete. Der letzte Funken Mitleid erlosch in einer einzigen Sekunde. Dann feuerte sie einen für Mondmagier typischen Energiestrahl aus Mondenergie ab. Gleich darauf sackte sie zusammen und fiel auf die Knie. Der Hass schwand wieder. Philomena starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Leiche des Jungen, die SIE entehrt hatte. Der Schockzustand setzte nun endgültig ihren Verstand außer Kraft. Scendramin trat hinter sie. Sie sah sich kurz um, entdeckte ihn und krabbelte erschrocken rückwärts. Ihre Schmerzen ließen sie jedoch nicht weit kommen. Dieser Mann konnte sie zu einem Monster machen!  
  
Scendramin sah ihr lächelnd nach. „Sehr schön", murmelte er. „Du hast es begriffen."Er richtete den Zauberstab auf sie. „Wir sehen uns bei der nächsten Behandlung! Crucio!"Der Schmerz dauerte nicht lange an. Während sie in eine tiefe Ohnmacht fiel, hörte sie nur das schreckliche Lachen der Scendramins. Dann wurde alles schwarz um sie herum.  
  
flashback ende  
  
Philomena weinte erneut. Harry hatte wieder die Arme um sie gelegt und flüsterte beruhigend auf sie ein. Nun wusste er alles und nun verstand er auch, warum sie so eine Angst vor den Scendramins hatte. Noch mehr Hass staute sich in ihm an.  
  
„Vielleicht hat er sogar noch gelebt", stieß Philomena hervor. „Vielleicht stimmt es wirklich, was Tarius gesagt hat!"  
  
„Unsinn", fuhr Harry dazwischen. „Selbst wenn - du bist es nicht gewesen! Es war Scendramin, der den Jungen... nicht du!"  
  
„Er hat mich zu einem Werkzeug gemacht", wimmerte Philomena. „Ganz einfach. Und sie wollen es wieder tun! Sie wollen es wieder tun!"Sie vergrub sich an Harrys Brust. Der überlegte, durchdachte alles, was ihm Philomena erzählt hatte. Dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Können sie nicht."Philomena verstummte.  
  
„Wie... wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Weißt du noch, wo du unten im Büro von Scendramin doch so verändert hast? Weißt du das noch?"Philomena nickte stumm. Wie konnte sie das vergessen haben.  
  
„Du hast doch damals gesagt: ‚Noch einmal schaffst du es nicht.'"Philomena nickte wieder. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass ihr böses Ich dies gesagt hatte. Doch wenn sie recht überlegte ging das ja gegen Scendramin und nicht gegen einen Helfer, wie Snape, wenn auch nur geduldet, einer war. Sie hatte ihn damals wirklich gehasst, doch der Hass führte dazu andere an zu greifen. Diesmal war aber der Hass gegen ihn gedrungen.  
  
„Das kann heißen", fuhr Harry fort, „Dass du dich nächstes Mal, gestärkt durch deine guten Kräfte, währen wirst. Hör zu!"Er fasste sie sanft an den Armen und zwang sie so ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Du bist zwar Voldemorts Tochter, doch noch lange nicht so wie er. Dein Blut schlägt nach der Mutter, auch wenn du die Fähigkeit von ihm geerbt hast Dinge schnell zu beherrschen. Doch das kann dir nur recht sein! Ich werde dir helfen gegen deinen Hass anzukämpfen - denn ich muss es auch lernen."Er senkte Stimme und den Blick. Auch er besaß dieses schwache Gefühl zur Genüge und er wusste, dass Voldemort es bei ihm genauso ausnutzen würde.  
  
„Aber Harry", begann Philomena leise. „Wenn ich mich wehre - dann wird er es allen sagen. Dann komme ich nach Azkaban!"  
  
„Aber man hat dich doch nicht für den Tod beschuldigt."Philomena schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein.. das meine ich auch nicht. Tarius tat so, als hätte er uns gefunden und ist gleich zum Direktor gerannt. Da ich auch blutbeschmiert und verletzt war, dachte man, dass ich nur knapp dem Mordanschlag entkommen sei. Doch das meinte ich nicht... ich."Sie entwandte sich aus Harrys Griff und fasste sich an den Oberarm.  
  
„Anders wie bei Snape habe ich dieses schreckliche Schandmal hier oben..." Harry hob die Brauen. Doch nicht etwa... „Voldemort suchte mich noch in der Nacht, als er auferstand, in meinem Zimmer auf. Ich schlief schon und wusste nicht, dass er da war. Als ich jedoch gepeinigt vor Schmerzen aufwachte, fand ich nur einen Zettel vor mit dem dunklen Mal und worauf drauf stand: Wenn du dich wehrst, Tochter, dann... Nachdem ich den Zettel gelesen hatte, löste er sich in Rauch auf und ich wurde mir meiner Schmerzen im Oberarm bewusst."Sie krempelte den Ärmel bis zu ihrer Schulter hoch. Harry konnte jedoch nichts Erschreckendes entdecken. Doch sie kramte nach ihrem Zauberstab, tippte gegen die Schulter und murmelte leise etwas. Grünes Licht breitete sich über ihren Oberarm aus und offenbarte das Dunkle Mal. Harry betrachtete es mit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
„Er hat mich gebrandmarkt, Harry", flüsterte sie. „Er kann ohne weiteres dafür sorgen, dass ich schlecht in der Gesellschaft da stehe. Ich könnte nichts dagegen tun. Es sei denn..."Sie senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Es sei denn, du tötest ihn", vollendete Harry den Satz. Philomena nickte stumm. Sie tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen das Mal, murmelte etwas und ein grünes Licht ließ es wieder verschwinden.  
  
„Lass uns trainieren", sagte Harry nach einiger Zeit stummen Schweigens. „Wir schaffen das!"  
  
„Harry", jammerte Philomena. „Wenn er merkt, dass du es weißt, wird er dich töten."Doch zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte Harry und lachte kurz sarkastisch auf.  
  
„Voldemort wünscht, dass er einzig und allein das Vergnügen haben möchte mich unter die Erde zu schicken. Scendramin wird da gar nichts tun können."  
  
„Aber er wird dich foltern..."  
  
„Das bin ich gewöhnt. Philomena!"Er packte sie noch mal an den Schultern. „Lass dir helfen! Wenigstens von mir - und wir werden es irgendwie Dumbledore unter Scendramins verlogenem Gesicht klar machen müssen. Wenn er dir glaubt, glaubt dir auch der Rest der Welt. Ich denke, dass Fudge unter den bisherigen Ereignissen eh nicht mehr lange Minister sein wird." Philomena starrte ihn an. Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Gab es einen Ausweg aus dieser aussichtslosen Lage? Gab es! Sie wischte die schrecklichen Erinnerungen weg und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
  
„Danke, Harry", rief sie und fiel ihm um den Hals. Harry tätschelte verlegen ihren Rücken, doch war er glücklich, dass er die richtige Philomena wieder zurück hatte.  
  
„Was hat Tarius eigentlich beim Spiel getan?", fragte er.  
  
„Er hat mich mit dem Culterusfluch, den Verbrennfluch und den Cruciofluch belegt, weil er wollte, dass ich ihn hasse", murmelte Philomena an seiner Schulter. „Da ich jedoch nur froh war, dass er nicht andere angriff, ging der Schuss nach hinten los. Er denkt jetzt wahrscheinlich, dass ich noch mehr Angst vor ihm habe, doch ich war einfach nur froh, dass ich es war, die auf dem Spielfeld lag und nicht du."  
  
„Das können wir ausnutzen", sagte Harry. „Tu einfach so, als ob du weiterhin Angst hättest - in Wirklichkeit versucht du in deinem Inneren aber einen Schutzwall gegen ihn aufzubauen. Du versuchst die Angst zu überwinden."Philomena nickte. Es musste endlich gehandelt werden. Sie musste sich zwingen nicht mehr an diesen schrecklichen Tag des Grauens zu denken. Scendramin würde irgendwann sowieso eine Denkzettel verpasst bekommen.  
  
„Harry?", flüsterte sie.  
  
„Hm?", murmelte Harry, der die Nähe von ihr irgendwie genoss.  
  
„Danke!"Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich mag dich sehr."Das ließ Harrys Herz noch höher schlagen und er zog sie enger an sich. Philomena schmiegte sich an ihn und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit stieg in ihr hoch. Sie kannte es nicht, doch irgendwie gefiel es ihr. Was war nur mit ihr los?

* * *


	12. Der Schatten

Anm. der A.: Liest hier überhaupt noch jemand oÔ ach egal #seufz#  
Viel Spaß beim nächste Kap wer immer da noch liest #smile#  
Ach so - vorangig werd ich mich erst um die Story kümmern, da ich nicht an dreien gleichzeitig schreiben kann XD sie ist ja bald fertig #smile und hoff#   
  
Beta: Berendis #knuddel#

* * *

Irgendwann mussten sie auch wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren. Dort wurde Philomena jubelnd von der Quidditchmannschaft und einigen anderen Gryffindors empfangen. Da sich Philomena wieder ganz normal verhielt, dachten sie alle, dass sie gerade aus dem Krankenflügel kam und sich eben erst erholt hatte.  
  
Bei der Frage, was denn nur passiert sei, antwortete sie nur, dass sie wegen einem verhexten Klatscher gegen etwas Spitzes geflogen wäre - wegen der Narbe am Arm - und dann noch einige Meter am Boden entlanggeschleift war. Diese Erklärung löste Ekel und auch Misstrauen bei einigen wenigen aus, denn wie konnte einer erfahrenen Quidditchspielerin das passieren? Doch da sie wussten, dass sie keine anderen Antworten bekommen würden, ließen sie es lieber gleich sein.  
  
Hermine fiel Philomena begeistert um den Hals und begrüßte sie stürmisch, Ron bestürmte sie leise mit Fragen, was denn nun wirklich passiert sei und ob er Tarius verprügeln solle. Philomena zog sie mit in eine dunkle Ecke und erklärte ihnen nur leise, dass sie mit Tarius aneinander geraten wäre und sie letztendlich verloren hatte. Dass er es mit Absicht getan hatte, ließ sie wohlweislich aus. Ron war empört und wollte schon zu den Slytheringemeinschaftsräumen aufbrechen, doch Philomena hielt ihn zurück und mahnte ihn, dass es gefährlich werden könnte. So blieb er ruhig. Im Grunde genommen war er auch nur froh, dass Philomena endlich wieder die Alte war. Die zweite Narbe hatten beide zum Glück vergessen. Zumindest stellten sie keine weiteren Fragen danach.  
  
So kehrte der Alttag in Hogwarts wieder ein und der Unterricht nahm seinen normalen Verlauf. Harry und Philomena lernten noch zusätzlich zu den Hausaufgaben Sprüche auswendig, die ihnen in den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord helfen könnten. Das blieb jedoch unbemerkt von allen, da Philomena immer wieder angab, dass sie Harry nur Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gab - sein schlechtestes Fach.  
  
Den Scendramins ging sie immer wieder aus den Weg und sie tat so, als wage sie es nicht sie anzusehen. Die gaben sich schon damit zufrieden. Snape wurde nach wie vor von ihnen verfolgt, doch auch er versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder von sich abzulenken, in dem er Philomena vor Tarius ausschimpfte und ihr zwanzig Punkte abzog. Dass das ein abgekapertes Spiel gewesen war, merkte keiner, denn Philomena und Snape stritten sich sowieso andauernd und deswegen sah es auch dementsprechend echt aus.  
  
Auch in der Mondmagie kam Philomena sehr gut voran. So konnte sie endlich in der Gestalt des Mondmagiers kämpfen lernen, was Snape ganz schön aus der Puste brachte. [Anm. der Beta: sich gerade einen schnaufenden sev vorstell pruuuust] Und sie fand auch bald heraus, warum er sich so auskannte und warum er sie immer wieder schielt und ausschimpfte.  
  
Nach der Übungsstunde mit Snape musste sich Philomena erst einmal ausruhen. Sie sank erschöpft auf ihren Sessel zusammen und atmete tief ein. Snape beobachte sie dabei aufmerksam.  
  
„Du bist fast schon so gut wie sie", bemerkte er dann endlich. Philomena blinzelte. Snape lobte sie? „Aber eben nur fast. Du wirst nie das Niveau von ihr erreichen. Du bist nicht so, wie deine Mutter."Natürlich! Wie konnte es anders sein! Bei den Wort ‚Mutter' brauste Philomena auf.  
  
„Hören Sie doch auf! Sie kannten meine Mutter doch überhaupt nicht!"Snape durchbohrte sie mit einen seiner gefährlichsten Blicke.  
  
„Oh doch!", zischte er. „Salama ist deine Mutter!"Philomena erstarrte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ihre eigene Mutter hatte sie beschützt? Ihre eigene Mutter? Salama, die Freundin von Severus Snape, ihrem Zaubertranklehrer, mit dem sie sich immer stritt? Doch dann verstand sie. Es passte alles zusammen. Warum Snape sie immer wieder kritisierte und warum er sich auskannte. Sie sah seiner Geliebten ähnlich und seine Geliebte.... war ihre Mutter, die Mondmagierin.  
  
Philomena saß da, wie erstarrt. Deswegen war er damals so freundlich gewesen, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig. Und hatte Harry nicht erzählt, dass er sie durch das Schloss getragen hatte?  
  
Snape stand abrupt auf und wollte zu seinen Privatgemächern gehen.  
  
„Warten Sie", brachte Philomena schwach hervor. Snape blieb stehen und wandte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.  
  
„Ja?", fragte er kalt. „Was willst du noch?"  
  
„Sie... Sie sind mir als Vater viel lieber, als der dunkle Lord."Philomena senkte den Blick. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das sagte, doch sie wollte es einfach tun. Snape schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte er: „Das ist irgendwie verständlich."Er lachte kurz auf. „Gegenüber ihm würde sogar ich als... Vater... noch gut dastehen."  
  
„Nein"Philomena schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „In.. äh... gewisser Hinsicht... sind Sie sogar manchmal wie ein Vater für mich."Mit hochroten Kopf sprang sie auf.  
  
„Ich geh dann mal."Snape sah ihr verdattert hinter her. Kurz vor der Tür jedoch fing er sie wieder ab. Er packte sie am Arm , drehte sie herum und sah sie an. Er sah aus, als würde er gegen etwas ankämpfen.  
  
„Mir macht es durchaus Spaß mit dir zu diskutieren", sagte er dann und es klang so, als ob er es unwillentlich aussprach. „Mir missfällt es durchaus, aber ich habe... habe Salama versprochen dass... ich..."Er würgte. Philomena sah ihn erstaunt an. Das was er jetzt sagte, war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, doch sie verstand es: „Mich um dich kümmere."Er hatte es sehr schnell ausgesprochen und sah dann gleich wieder weg. Gefühle sind die Schwäche eines Menschen, wie er oft behauptete. Deswegen drückte er sie auch nie richtig aus. Doch Philomena verstand sie und lächelte. Vor ihr stand ihr eigentlicher Vater, der er hätte werden müssen, wenn es Voldemort nicht gäbe. Bevor er sich wehren konnte, hatte sie ihn auch schon umarmt. Für einen Moment vergaß sie die Fiesheiten, die er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
Snape war ganz überrascht von der Attacke, die er ihr niemals zugetraut hätte. Seit dem Angriff damals, wo er sich ehrlich um sie gesorgt hatte, war sie irgendwie verändert.  
  
Snape schob sie erschrocken von sich.  
  
„Lass das!", brachte er hervor, doch es klang nicht so kalt, wie es klingen sollte. Philomena jedoch ließ sich nicht von ihrem Lächeln abbringen.  
  
„Der dunkle Lord wird sterben!", sagte sie nur, drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Snape starrte ihr nur nachdenklich und erschrocken hinterher.  
  
Philomena wusste nicht wieso, doch sie war glücklich zu erfahren, dass Salama ihre Mutter gewesen war. Auch wenn es sie schmerzte unter welchen Umständen es dazu gekommen war. In Laufe der Zeit hatte sie sich an Snape gewöhnt und auch er teilte einige Geheimnisse mit ihr. Im Grunde genommen war er nur ein verbitterte Mann, der seine Frust an den Schülern ausließ. Ein perfekter Vater! (Anm. d. A.: ich weiß, das klingt paradox, doch ist er nicht ein wenig wie sie, nur dass er seine Frust anders ausdrückt?)  
  
Und mit einem Gefühl, dass die Welt doch zum Guten werden könnte, stieg sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum empor.  
  
Dort wartete schon Harry mit missmutiger Miene auf sie.  
  
"Du bist dran", strahlte Philomena. Sie ließ sich überschwänglich auf einen der Sessel fallen.  
  
Harry, der heute Okklumentikunterricht hatte, sah sie merkwürdig an.  
  
"Warum bist du so froh? Ist Scendramin gestorben?" Da der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war, (die Schüler befanden sich mit Aufsichtspersonen in Hogsmeade), konnten sie sich frei unterhalten.  
  
"Nein... Snape wird mein Vater sein - er ist der damalige Freund meiner Mutter..." Sie lächelte ins Feuer.  
  
Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er sah sie verdutzt an.  
  
"Wie bitte? Und darüber freust du dich?" Philomena winkte ab.  
  
"Das wirst du vielleicht irgendwann verstehen - aber nicht jetzt" Harry verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse und starrte sie noch immer skeptisch an.  
  
"Naja...", murmelte er. "Immerhin noch besser als Voldemort."  
  
Aber nur minimal, setzte er noch in Gedanken hinzu, was Philomena, die den Trank immer noch nahm, zum Glück nicht hörte. Sie starrte ins Feuer und schien noch immer über Snape nachzudenken  
  
Was war denn jetzt los? Erst hasste sie ihn wie die Pest und dann?  
  
Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf und winkte ab. Sollte sie nur machen!  
  
"Ich gehe!", sagte er schroffer, als er gewollt hatte. Bevor Philomena sich umdrehen konnte, war er auch schon aus dem Porträt verschwunden. Sie blickte nur noch auf einen schwindenden Schatten.  
  
Harry eilte durch die Gänge. Er verstand sie wirklich nicht! Er würde sich nie mit Snape vertragen können. Und sie wollte das doch eigentlich auch nie... Er hatte gedacht, dass sie sich ähnlich seien, doch mit der Snapesache kam ein großer Unterschied.  
  
Warum dachte er eigentlich in letzter Zeit so viel über Philomena nach? Und warum war er so wütend, nur weil sie sich mit Snape verstand?  
  
Eifersucht?  
  
Diese Erkenntnis trieb Harry unwillkürlich etwas Röte ins Gesicht. Doch er beruhigte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil - er war sich sicher, dass er sich bei Okklumentic heut nicht konzentrieren konnte...  
  
Vor der berüchtigten "Grauentür" blieb er stehen und klopfte an. Kaum hatte er das getan, flog die Tür mit so einem Karacho auf, dass die Reagenzgläser an der Wand klirrten.  
  
Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn... verwirrt? ... an.  
  
Harry, der diesen Anblick ganz und gar nicht gewöhnt war, blinzelte perplex zurück.  
  
Snape verkniff sein Gesicht zu einer bösen Grimasse.  
  
"Potter!", blaffte er. "Können Sie sich nicht beherrschen? Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich meine Tür aufzuschmeißen!? Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Seien sie froh, dass es nicht mehr sind!"  
  
Harry öffnete den Mund und sah nun noch verwirrter aus.  
  
"Ich... ich war das?" Snape fixierte Harry mit einen seiner gefährlichen Blicke.  
  
"Sind Sie so dumm oder tun Sie nur so?" Harrys Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von dem erschrockenen verwirrten weiß zu zornrot. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, sagte aber nichts. Wie sollte er ihm auch erklären, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass ihn die Sache mit Philomena so sehr aufregte, dass er gleich Snapes Türen aus den Angeln springen ließ?  
  
Harry schloß diese wieder, während Snape aufstand und seinen Zauberstab zückte.  
  
"Wir werden sehen, ob Sie das, was Sie gelernt haben auch im Kopf behalten haben!", sagte dieser giftig. Harry sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, der Snape ein wenig stutzig machte. Seine Augen hatten sich schon wieder schwarz gefärbt.  
  
In Harrys Kopf raste es. 'Ich habe keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein - er ist ein alter knochiger Lehrer... mit dem Philomena ständig zusammen ist... argh!'  
  
Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um diese Gedanken abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Snape quitierte das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
  
"Legilimens!"  
  
Bevor Harry überhaupt reagieren konnte, drang der Zauber erbarmungslos auf ihn ein.  
  
Bilder zogen wie schon so oft an ihm vorbei.  
  
Ron, wie er apathisch hinter Tarius herläuft.  
  
Philomena, die mit melancholischen Blick nach draußen sieht.  
  
Die Leiche Cedrics und das diabolische Lachen Voldemorts.  
  
"NEIN!" Harry war auf den Boden gesunken. Noch immer hörte er das höhnische Lachen Voldemorts. Es schien, als würde er direkt in seinem Kopf sitzen und ihn für seine Dummheit auslachen. Dafür, dass er Cedric nicht retten konnte. Und Sirius...  
  
"Verdammt Potter, konzentrieren Sie sich! Sie haben es doch sonst immer geschafft mich abzuwehren!" Snape sah ihn giftig an. Doch Harry schien ihn überhaupt nicht richtig zu hören.  
  
Seine Augen färbten sich noch schwärzer, während das Lachen Voldemorts noch immer in seinem Kopf widerhalte.  
  
Snape jedoch kannte kein Erbarmen.  
  
"Legilimens!"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen.  
  
Sirius, wie er hinter dem Vorhang verschwindet.  
  
Philomena, die blutüberströmt auf den Boden liegt.  
  
Die dunklen Gänge des Ministeriums.  
  
Mr. Weasley, wie tot auf dem Boden.  
  
Philomena, die ihn ansieht und sagt: "Nein... Snape wird..."  
  
Harry nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen und mit einem Male schob sich eine breite Mauer vor seine Gedanken. Snape gab einen überraschten Ausruf von sich und wurde gegen seinen Schreibtisch zurückgeworfen.  
  
Harry saß auf dem Boden und hielt sich seinen Kopf, der schmerzte und sich anfühlte, als ob jemand darin herumgewühlt hätte - was gar nicht mal so unwahr war.  
  
Snape rappelte sich auf und funkelte Harry an, der wankend aufstand und sich selbst ermahnte sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Komisch, dass Sie erst da reagieren", schnappte Snape zornig. "Was hat Philomena Ihnen denn so wichtiges gesagt, was ich nicht erfahren darf?" Die Stimme Snapes triefte nur so vor Hohn. Das Snape sie beim Vornamen nannte, versetzte Harry einen weiteren Stich. Er sah auf und starrte Snape zornfunkelnd an.  
  
"Das geht Sie einen Scheißdreck an!", giftete er unüberlegt. Die Lippen Snapes kräuselten sich unheilverkündend.  
  
"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", sagte er gefährlich ruhig. "Ich würde an Ihrer Stelle etwas ruhiger sein! Legilimens!"  
  
Harry wollte etwas Zorniges entgegesetzen, doch er kam nicht dazu. Wieder Bilder.  
  
Vernon, der ihn in den Schrank einsperrt und markante Wörter für ihn erfindet.  
  
Sirius und er werden von Dementoren eingekreist.  
  
Cedrics Leiche...  
  
Voldemort...  
  
Philomena.  
  
"Snape wird mein Vater sein."  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
Gläser zersplitterten, Glasscherben verteilten sich in alle Richtungen. Snape flog mit samt den Schreibtisch gegen das Bücherregal, um den auf dem Boden sitzenden Harry pulsierte eine schwarze Aura.  
  
Snape rappelte sich auf.  
  
Über seine Wange zog sich eine tiefe Schnittwunde und an seinen Händen glitzerten kleine Glasscherben.  
  
"POTTER! BERUHIGEN SIE SICH!", brüllte er, doch diesmal klang es nicht gefährlich, sondern fast panisch.  
  
Sein Büro sah aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Von den Regalen tropften die Inhalte der kaputten Gläser und überall lagen Glassplitter.  
  
Harry selbst war von diesen nur so bestückt, doch ihm schien es nichts aus zu machen. Die schwarze Aura verschwand kurz. Doch die Augen blieben.  
  
Snape hob eine Braue und ging langsam auf Harry zu, der gar nicht mehr zu realisieren schien, wo er sich befand.  
  
"Was ist mit Philomena?", fragte Snape mit einem höhnischen Glitzern in den Augen. "Es scheint Sie zu stören, das ich Ihr Vater sein werde, Potter!" Schwarze unnatürliche Augen trafen Snapes. Der ließ jedoch nicht locker. "Sie sind wohl eifersüchtig..."  
  
Das war zuviel.  
  
Bevor Snape zurückweichen konnte, tauchte erneut die schwarze Aura um Harry herum auf. Sie sah noch realer aus als zuvor und pulsierte unheil verkündend. Harry stieß einen Schrei aus und eine Druckwelle schoß durch den Raum, Snape und alles andere mit sich reißend. Schwarze Flügel schoßen aus Harrys Rücken hervor, seine Kleidung verwandelte sich in ein schwarzes Gewand und wie aus dem Nichts bildete sich ein schwarzer Stab, den er packte und auf Snape richtete.  
  
Jegliches Gefühl war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, worauf sich eine höhnische Grimasse gebildet hatte. Die Haare wirbelten wild umher und eine deutlich spürbare Macht floß mit der schwarzen Aura um Harrys Körper.  
  
Doch es war eine dunkle schwarze Macht.  
  
Langsam ging Harry, der nicht mehr wusste, was er tat, auf dem am Boden liegenden Snape zu, der stark blutete und Harry ansah, als wäre er ein Gespenst.  
  
Harry breitete seine scharzen Flügel aus, die ihn noch mächtiger aussehen ließen und blieb kurz vor seinem Zaubertranklehrer stehen, der zu spät erkannte, dass er einen riesigen Fehler begangen hatte.  
  
"Schattenmagier...", krächzte Snape. Die Augen Harrys funkelten und er lächelte hinterhältig.  
  
"Sie haben es erfasst", sagte er kalt lächelnd. "Ich muss Ihnen danken, dass Sie meine Macht endlich erweckt haben. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, aber zum Glück musste ich nicht mehr warten, bis der nächste stirbt." Alles kam so eiskalt von seinen Lippen, das selbst der gefühlslose Professor erschauderte.  
  
"Potter! Seien Sie vernünftigt!", versuchte der Professor den Jungen zu beruhigen. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah sich verstollen nach seinem Zauberstab um.  
  
"Potter?" Harry lachte kurz auf. "Potter? Ich bin nicht mehr der Harry Potter! Ich bin der Schatten!" Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, wirbelte die schwarze Masse, die für die Zeit, in der er sprach, kurz ruhig gewesen war, nun lautlos um ihn herum.  
  
"Der Schatten..." Snape verzog trotz der Situation verächtlich den Mundwinkel. Seine Hand jedoch tastete sich unter den Trümmern vorwärts.  
  
"Ja, der Schatten, Professor." Das Professor zog Harry höhnisch in die Länge. "Angelockt von unsäglichen Selbstmitleid, Eifersucht und Hass. Sie geben auch ein repräsentatives Opfer für einen Schatten ab!" Er grinste fies. "Leider können Sie gut mit sich selbst umgehen. Schade." Ein falsches Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen. Langsam hob er seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf Snapes Brust.  
  
Snape verzog keine Miene und starrte Harry nur mit grimmiger Miene.  
  
"Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, das Schattenmagier nicht aus eigenen Willen handeln", stellte er sachlich und mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln fest. Harry hob eine Braue.  
  
"Nicht nur Schattenmagier", sagte er leicht lächelnd. "Auch die andere Seite kann durchaus den Verstand verlieren - aber das werden Sie ja nicht mehr herumerzählen können."  
  
Snape hatte bei dieser Aussage die Augen aufgerissen - sofort wusste er, was der "Schattenharry" mit der anderen Seite meinte. Doch darüber durfte er jetzt nicht nachdenken!  
  
"Ade, Mr. Snape! Sie waren mir eine große Hilfe!" Das fieseste Grinsen, was Snape je gesehen hatte und was selbst Voldemort übertraf, zierte Harrys Lippen.  
  
"STUPOR!" Das Grinsen war wie weggewischt. Snape hatte unter den Trümmern das gefunden, was er die ganze Zeit verzweifelt gesucht hatte: Seinen Zauberstab!  
  
Mit einem ausgestreckten Arm saß er noch immer auf dem Boden und beobachtete, wie Harrys Körper nach hinten geschleudert wurde und dann regungslos auf dem mit Trümmern übersehten Boden liegen blieb.  
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer atmete kurz ein und aus. Schweißtropfen liefen ihn über die Stirn und er hatte in dem Moment, als Harry den Stab auf ihn gerichtet hatte, etwas verspürt, was er sonst nur in der Gegenwart Voldemorts wahrnahm: Angst!  
  
Snape richtete sich wankend auf. Der Junge hatte astreine Arbeit geleistet. Sein Bein schmerzte und überall spürte er deutlich die Glassplitter, die sich in seine Haut eingebohrt hatten.  
  
"Es ist also doch wahr..." Erschrocken schnellte der Kopf Snapes hoch und starrte auf die Gestalt in der Tür, die er eigentlich gerade holen wollte: Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer musterte traurig den leblosen Harry, dessen Flügel gerade verschwanden. Dabei sah er noch älter aus als sonst und Snape meinte sogar Verzweiflung zu erkennen.  
  
"Sie haben es gewusst?", stieß Snape leise zischend aus. Er stützte sich an dem umgekippten Schreibtisch ab und sah den Direktor entsetzt an.  
  
Dumbledore sah auf. Seine Augen blickten hinter seiner Halbmondbrille hervor und glitzerten Eigentümlich.  
  
"Ich habe es befürchtet", antworte er leise. "Die Aura und die Kraft dazu besaß er, doch ob die Macht diese Gabe zu beherrschen in seinem Herzen innewohnte, konnte ich nicht wissen. Ein Schattenmagier, der hasst, wandelt sich selbst in den Schatten um." Snape registrierte, das Dumbledore sich auf einem Stock abstützte. Er sah verdammt alt aus...  
  
"Heißt das... heißt das, dass es doch Potter selbst war, der mich da umbringen wollte?" Die Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers zitterte leicht.  
  
"Es war Harrys dunkle Seite", antwortete der Direktor nur sich umwendend und auf den Jungen zugehend. "Er hat sich selbst nicht mehr kontrollieren können - ein Nebeneffekt, der allen Magiern innewohnt." Er hockte sich neben den Jungen und betrachtete ihn mit der Miene eines Vaters, der seinen Sohn verloren hat. "Es war ein Fehler ihn eine solche Bürde aufzuerlegen. Wo doch James..." Er verstummte, da Snape sich verärgert räusperte. Er wollte nicht an James Potter erinnert werden und schon gar nicht an die Sache, die damals geschah...  
  
"Ich hebe jetzt den Zauber auf... Bitte verschweige ihm, was er getan hat. Es würde nur dazu führen, dass er sich wieder in den Schatten verwandelt." Snape antwortete nicht darauf. Er persönlich würde den Junge lieber über seine Kräfte aufklären, damit er lernen konnte sie zu beherrschen. Aber wenn der Direktor das sagte, musste er dummerweise gehorchen.  
  
Dumbledore murmelte einen Gegenzauber und der Junge regte sich.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry blinzelte. Wieso lag er auf den Boden? Warum taten ihm alle Knochen weh, als ob man ihn verprügelt hatte? Warum blutete er?  
  
Harry blinzelte noch einmal und richtete sich vorsichtig auf, wobei es unter ihm knirschte. Glasscherben... wer war das denn gewesen?  
  
Als nächstes realisierte er, dass jemand neben ihm hockte...  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
Harry wich vor ihm zurück, als sei er Voldemort persönlich.  
  
"Schön, dass du wieder wach bist", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. Harry verzog den Mund. Was war schon schön daran wieder wach zu sein?  
  
"Wieso war ich überhaupt ohnmächtig?", fragte er deswegen etwas giftig. "Und warum..." Er verstummte, denn seine Augen waren weiter gewandert. Er befand sich mitten in einem Schlachtfeld! Und dieses Schlachtfeld war auch noch Snapes Büro.  
  
Harry entdeckte den schwer angeschlagenen Lehrer und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er nun tonlos.  
  
"Einer meiner Kessel ist explodiert, Potter!", zischte Snape, bevor Dumbledore irgendetwas antworten konnte. "Dank Ihnen habe ich gänzlich vergessen, dass ich noch einen Zaubertrank fertig stellen musste!" Er funkelte Harry wütend an.  
  
Harry wollte etwas entgegensetzen, doch nun meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort.  
  
"Es ist zum Glück nichts weiter passiert. Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn ihr Beide den Krankenflügel aufsuchen würdet."  
  
'Ich bin kein Kind, dem man sagen brauch, was es als nächstes machen soll', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er richtete sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar von sich zu geben auf und putzte sich vorsichtig seine Sachen ab ohne dabei an seine Wunden zu kommen.  
  
"Kommen Sie, Potter!", zischte Snape, der an seiner Seite plötzlich aufgetaucht war. "Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit." Für einen verletzten Mann konnte er Harry erstaunlich fest anpacken und hinter sich herschleifen.  
  
Harry war das nur zu Recht. Er wollte nur weg von Dumbledore.  
  
Dieser sah ihm traurig hinter her.  
  
Hatte er ihn verloren? 


	13. Eine kleine Erklärung verzeiht ACap12

_Ein paar Worte am Anfang: Ich habe dieses Kapitel schon sehr lange vorher angefangen, aber hin und her überlegt..._

_Nun erst mal einige Erklärungen: Die Geschichte Schatten und der Mond schrieb ich vor drei Jahren – zumindest bis zu den Kapiteln, die ihr bis jetzt gelesen habt; letzteres und dieses hier, habe ich dann in diesem Jahr geschrieben. Während ich es dann in diesem Jahr hochstellte, die anderen Kapis, schrieb ich an Schmerz der Verleugnung und nebenbei dokterte ich noch an Schaten und Mond herum, und schrieb es ein wenig um. Zufrieden war ich nie. Ich stimme mit Brandy vollkommen überein, Philomena ist eine Mary Sue, es tut mir Leid das sagen zu müssen, aber das fiel mir halt schon vorher auf. Trotz allem schrieb ich weiter, da ich unvollendete Geschichten hasse und da mir viel an meinem Schattenharry liegt XD _

_Philomena stammt aus einer wahren Geschichte, die auf meiner Homepage veröffentlicht habe. Von daher brachte ich es auch nicht übers herz irgendetwas an ihr zu ändern – aber meinethalben: Fanfictions sind dazu da, um die eigene kranke Fantasy zu veröffentlichen! Damals war ich fünfzehn, begeisterte Harry Potter leserin und sich fragend, wie es wohl wäre, wenn die eigens erfundene Figur aus der eigenen Geschichte plötzlich mitmischte. _

_Philomena ist ein Name aus einer Fernsehserie, nix besonderes, aber ein Name, der mich faszinierte. _

_Nun ja, ich schrieb gerne an der Geschichte, doch in Laufe der zeit verlor ich die Lust, da ich selbst auch keine Mary Sues mag. _

_Aus der Geschichte wurde eine Hassgeschichte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das restliche Kapitel noch hinbekomme, ich kann es euch nicht versprechen. Ich hab mir in letzter Zeit zuviel vorgenommen: Schule, Homepage, Halloweenfeier, Fanfictions (drei u.u) eigene Geschichte – ich dreh am Rad – ich will versuchen die alle noch fertig zu bekommen – amnsia wird definitiv länger na ja es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, mein krankes Hirn hat mal wieder ne kranke idee gehabt XD. Aber Schatten und der Mond wird bald enden, genau wie Schmerz ... dann öffne ich eine Sektflasche und feiere! XD _

Aber: es tut mir sehr sehr sehr Leid, aber diese Geschichte wird erst Mal nicht weitergehen. Ich danke euch ganz herzlich für die zahlreichen Reviews, ich war begeistert.  
Nun, natürlcih werde ich weiter schreiben - es ist das letzte Kap und ich schreibe noch daran - ich verspreche oder hoffe, dass ich es versprechen kann, dass ich zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr das letzte Kapitel veröffentlichen kann, doch zur Zeit geht es einfach nicht.  
Ich muss mit vielen Dingen fertig werden und einige mweiner Aktivitäten zurückdrehen - leider fange ich da bei den FFs an, da die am meisten Zeit mitunter rauben. Ich habe ziemlich viele Klausuren vor mir und keine lust das Schuljah rzu wiederholen. In der letzten Matheklausur sprang mir ein Punkt (das is ne 5-) entgegen und das ist wirklich nicht erstrebenswert. Ich bin nicht schlecht in der Schule, doch zur Zeit fehlt es mir an Konzentration, angefangen daran, dass schon wieder eine Katze starb. Ich habe das zwar aktzeptiert - mit der Zeit wird man hart - doch nun muss ich mich um meine Schule kümmern, damit ich das Halbjahr überstehe und in Ruhe in den Ferien ohne Sorgen und gewissensbisse weiterschreiben kann.  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, doch es geht nicht anders.

Grooooooooooooßes Danke, an die vielen Reviews – ich werde mich bemühen sie demnächst zu beantworten, aber es wartet schon wieder was zum Lernen auf mich U,u

_Oka, es tuuut mir sehr Leid, hm das Ende ist für mich immer am Schwersten. _

_  
Als Entschädigung hier der Anfang vom ende - das klingt o.O  
_

* * *

__Unerwartete Hilfe und Konfrontation mit dem Mond

* * *

Snape schleifte Harry wortlos durch die Gänge, bis dieser ein bissiges „Ich kann selbst laufen!"von sich gab.

Harry hätte erwartet, dass Snape ihm die ganze Zeit ausschimpfte und ihn für den Unfall verantwortlich machte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Snape schien aber durchaus mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, denn er biss sich ungewohnt auf die Lippe, bis Blut hervortrat und sein Kinn herunterlief.

Harry beobachtete das stirnrunzelnd, bevor er sich abwandte und sich an die Oklumenticstunde zu erinnern versuchte. Hatten sie überhaupt mit dem Unterricht begonnen? Er erinnerte sich einfach nicht mehr...

Er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis und versuchte die letzten Fetzen hervorzuholen, doch anscheinend hatten sich diese in Luft aufgelöst. Er wusste nur noch, dass er mit Philomena kurz über irgendetwas geredet hatte, dann zu Snape gegangen war und... schwarz.

War der Kessel schon so früh explodiert?

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, woraufhin sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er verzog sein Gesicht und rieb sich seinen Hals. Als er die Hand wieder hervorzog, kam Blut zum Vorschein.

Genau in dem Moment lief er auch in jemanden rein und fiel unsanft zu Boden.

„Was zum..."Seine Wunden schmerzten rebellierend. Er blinzelte und sah sich nach dem Übeltäter um.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Potter?"Eine allzu bekannte schnarrende Stimme drang an sein Ohr.

Malfoy...

„Pass doch selbst auf", giftete Harry zurück. Sogleich erschrak er aber, als er Malfoys Gesicht sah. Er war kalkweiß und sah aus wie eine Leiche. Harry wollte gerade fragen ob er einen Geist gesehen habe, als Snape, offenbar seinen Zögling suchend, dazwischenfunkte.

„Potter! Was haben Sie da auf dem Fußboden zu suchen?"

„Ich spiel mit Ameisen", antwortete dieser ungehalten und sich aufrichtend.

Snapes Gesicht färbte sich zornrot.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für... Mr. Malfoy!"Nun hatte der zornige Professor auch seinen Hausschüler entdeckt, der... soeben in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Harry schlug sich die Hand vorm Mund, als sich eine riesige Blutlache um den Slytherin herum bildete.

Snape dachte gar nicht mehr daran seinem ‚Lieblingsschüler' Punkte ab zu ziehen und eilte zu Malfoy. Er packte einen seiner Arme und riss den Ärmel hoch. Eine tiefe Schnittwunde zog sich genau zwischen seiner Pulsschlagader entlang und blutete heftig.

„Verdammt!", brachte Snape hervor. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise einen Spruch, der die Wunde dazu brachte sich ein wenig zu schließen.

Harry trat näher an Malfoy heran.

„Das ist doch der Culterusfluch!", stieß er hervor. Er kannte ihn genau – er hatte ihn nur einmal bei Philomena gesehen, was sich wie ein Mal in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte. So ein präziser Schnitt konnte nicht von einem einfachen Messer oder eine Glasscherbe ausgeführt werden – außerdem befand er sich auf der rechten Seite – wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war Malfoy Rechtshänder – er hatte ihn sich also auch nicht selbst zugefügt.

Snape riss sich von seiner Robe ein Stück Stoff ab und verband die Wunde noch zusätzlich. Er sagte nichts gegen Harry, in dessen Kopf es arbeitete. Wer würde den ranghöchsten Slytherin angreifen? Bestimmt kein Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor – die waren ja nicht Lebensmüde. Blieben nur noch die Slytherins selbst. Jemand, der Malfoys Platz einnehmen wollte...

„Scendramin", murmelten Harry und Snape wie aus einem Munde. Gleich darauf starrten sie sich beide hasserfüllt in die Augen.

„Kein Wort an irgendjemanden!", zischte Snape. „Und nun folgen Sie mir!"Snape zauberte Malfoy auf eine Trage und ließ in dann mit Hilfe des Wingardium Leviosas vor ihnen herschweben.

Auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel beeilten sie sich, denn sie wollten nicht von irgendjemanden gesehen werden.

Madam Pomfrey öffnete zum Glück schnell die Tür. Sie starrte das merkwürdige Trio mit offenem Munde an, die in den Krankenflügel stürmten beziehungsweise schwebten.

Snape bettete Malfoy sofort auf einem der Betten.

„Poppy du musst ihn schnell verarzten!", rief er der Krankenschwester zu. „Er hat schon eine Menge Blut verloren. Ich kümmere mich um Potters und meine Wunden!"

Madam Pomfrey nickte. Sie verschwand in ihrem Raum und kam gleich darauf klappernd wieder. In ihrem Armen trug sie eine Menge kleiner Fläschchen, die sie einfach auf Malfoys Bett warf.

„Nicht schon wieder der Culterusfluch!", hörte Harry die Krankenschwester noch murmeln, bevor ihm ein bissiger Zaubertranklehrer mit einer Flasche die Sicht versperrte.

„Trinken!", befahl dieser in so einem energischen Tonfall, dass Harry sofort gehorchte. Das Zeug schmeckte widerlich und stach genauso, wie die Glasscherben, die noch überall in seiner Haut steckten. Als er es aber trank, spürte er, wie sich die Glasscherben lösten.

Er öffnete die Augen und entdeckte zu seiner Überraschung kleine glitzernde Punkte, die in der Luft schwebten. Snape schwang den Zauberstab und sie verschwanden.

Dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf Harry, der zusammenzuckte, doch er murmelte nur einen Heilspruch, woraufhin sämtliche Wunden aufhörten zu bluten. Den selben wand er auf sich an, bevor er Harry noch einmal anfunkelte.

„Ich habe einen bestimmten Grund gehabt, warum ich mit Ihnen hier hoch gegangen und nicht unten geblieben bin!", sagte er leise zischend. Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Jetzt, wo Snape es sagte, fiel ihm ein, dass er ihn auch unten hätte heilen können.

Snape verschränkte seine Arme, während Harry ihn etwas verwundert anschaute.

„Der Direktor wollte nicht, dass ich es Ihnen sage, doch bin ich nicht seiner Meinung."Er sprach in einem recht verächtlichen Tonfall, was wohl nur bedeuten konnte, dass auch er nicht mehr gut über Dumbledore dachte.

Er beugte sich vor.

„Da unten ist kein Kessel explodiert", sagte er leise. „Da unten sind nur Sie explodiert!"Harrys Augen weiteten sich abermals.

„Wie bitte? Professor, ich glaube..."

„Still!", zischte der Zaubertrankprofessor und Harry verstummte sofort. „Sie sind ein Schattenmagier!"Harrys Miene wurde noch verwunderter.

„Ein was?"Snape stöhnte.

„Sie sind dümmer, als ich dachte, Potter, aber was soll ich anderes von Ihnen erwarten?", sagte Snape verächtlich. Harry verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Woher soll ich denn wissen, was ein Schattenmagier ist – so was, wie Philomena?"

„Sie haben es erfasst!", antwortete Snape zu seiner Überraschung. „Schattenmagier können genauso Gutes als auch Unheil bringen. Und Sie haben Unheil gebracht!"

„Das stimmt doch..."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass Sie den Mund halten sollen!", giftete Snape. „Wenn ein Schattenmagier zu viele negative Emotionen in sich staut, kommen die irgendwann in Form einen Schattens zum Ausdruck – sie können sich nur leider nicht mehr daran erinnern. Also halten Sie sich das nächste Mal gefälligst im Zaume!"

Harry antwortete nicht. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Snape die Wahrheit sprach. Aber warum hatte er vorhin gelogen? Weil Dumbledore es so gewollt hatte... und er hatte gedacht, dass der Direktor nichts mehr vor ihm verheimlichen wollte. Andererseits war es nicht schön zu wissen, das man unkontrollierbar war, wenn man zu viel Hass empfand.

„Und nun verschwinden Sie, lernen für Okklumentic und üben mit Philomena ihre Emotionen in Zaume zu halten!", riss ihn Snape aus den Gedanken.

Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er sprang auf und sah Snape kurz an, als ob er überlegen wollte, ob er ihn dankte oder nicht. Er besann sich dann aber, wandte sich ab und stürmte regelrecht aus dem Krankenflügel.

Snape sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher.

„Er ist eine wandelnden Zeitbombe", murmelte er, bevor er Madam Pomfrey bei der Verarztung von Malfoy half.

* * *

Harry stürmte regelrecht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, vorbei bei an Hermine, die gerade Neville und Ron Nachhilfe im Zaubertrankunterricht gab und vorbei an Philomena, die ein Buch las.

Die vier sahen kurz auf, als Harry vorbeistürmte und sahen ihm verwundert hinterher.

Harry achtete nicht auf sie und hechtete in den Schlafsaal.

Dort ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

Er war ein Monster!

Diese Erkenntnis überfuhr ihn regelrecht und drohte ihn zu erquetschen. Er hätte Snape fast umgebracht – wobei er das nicht gerade als Verlust kund tun konnte. Und dennoch... was wäre gewesen, wenn Ron, Hermine oder gar Philomena in seiner Nähe gestanden hätten? Würden sie dann noch leben? Würden sie dann noch mit ihm reden?

Gut, auch Philomena hatte einmal einen Aussetzer gehabt, doch sie hatte nur gesprochen, nicht etwas getan.

Im Stillen beschloss er, niemanden etwas zu erzählen und auf den Rat von Snape ausnahmsweise einmal zu hören. Die Angst, dass die anderen ihn deswegen missachten könnten, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Er hoffte, dass er nie wieder diese Fähigkeit in Gang setzen würde... oder er fragte Snape, wie er sie zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Die Vorstellung erregte Übelkeit in ihm, aber was sollte er anderes tun? Snape schien über die Schattenmagier – nein, über ihn, Harry – sehr gut Bescheid zu wissen.

Doch das hatte Zeit bis morgen. Snape hatte sowieso um Malfoys Leben zu kämpfen... was Harry eine weitere Frage aufwarf: Was war in den Kerkern geschehen?

Letztendlich übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfung und mit etlichen ungelösten Fragen in seinem Kopf schlief er ein.

* * *

„Harry! Harry, wach auf!"Harry grummelte und wandte sich zur Seite. „Harry, verdammt noch mal! Philomena ist verschwunden!"

Bevor Ron ausweichen konnte, schoss Harry in die Höhe und stieß genau mit dem Kopf von Ron zusammen.

Beide schrieen schmerzerfüllt auf. Ron taumelte rückwärts und Harry fiel sich den Stelle haltend, an der sich ein böses Horn bilden würde, wieder in seine weichen Kissen.

„Ah, du hattest schon immer einen Dickschädel, Ron", murmelte Harry sich die Beule reibend.

„Sehr witzig, Harry", kam es zurück. „Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst – Philomena ist weg. Hermine wollte heut zusammen mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen, aber als sie heut morgen aufwachte, war sie verschwunden."Harry richtete sich wieder auf und stieg zerknautscht aussehend aus dem Bett.

„Vielleicht ist sie nur duschen gegangen...", murmelte er seinen Zauberstab packend und einen Heilspruch auf seine Stirn aussprechend.

„Mensch Harry", quengelte Ron. „Die beiden wollten schon vor drei Stunden nach Hogsmeade aufbrechen!"

Harry riss die Augen auf. Alle Müdigkeit bröckelte von ihm ab, wie trockener Quark, den man auf das Gesicht verteilt hatte.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte er hastig.

„Du hast das Frühstück verpennt und bald ist Zeit für Mittag..", sagte Ron langsam. Harry stürmte an seinem Freund vorbei, griff sich seine Sachen und verschwand im Bad.

Fortsetzung wahrscheinlich zu Weihnachten herum – eher leider nicht 


End file.
